Our Life is Complicated
by derevkobristow-spawn
Summary: JackIrina.What if there are protectors to defend the Chosen One? What if there is a person prophesized to stop The Passenger and The Chosen Ones's big fight? also, slightly SV
1. Hector

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue. But if you do, just call me, I'm going to be lawyer. (Wait for about, what, ten years? Coz I'm just entering college next year…), thanks.

Summary: What if Conrad wasn't able to tell Sydney the whole deal with The Passenger? What if Rambaldi has prophecies about people who will protect the Chosen One? J/I, slightly S/V. Constructive criticisms are welcome. (Please take note of the word constructive) J

CHAPTER ONE 

[Somewhere in Europe]

She was lying on her four-poster bed, listening to Vivaldi's _'Le Quattro Stagioni'_ on the CD player. She particularly liked this piece, summer. Somewhere in the room, an alarm sounded and she automatically looked at her watch.

Three pm.

She sighed. Her flight leaves in four hours and she's taking her sweet time getting ready. Slowly, she rolled off the bed, stood up and stretched her long, lean body. Her stomach grumbled loudly.

'God, I'm hungry.' She said to herself. She was torn between going downstairs to fix a sandwich and ready her things.

'Focus!' She thought. 'If you finish early, you can go downstairs and eat everything you see in the fridge. Quit stalling!' she said to herself and went down to her knees to get something under her bed.

She pulled a metal case towards her and opened it. A sniper rifle greeted her.

Carefully, she dismantled it. She doesn't want to get caught in the airport with this. It will be a dangerous mistake. And very unprofessional.

She has done a lot of unlawful things. Assassinating people, stealing very valuable things, retrieving things, etc. She can be called a neutral courier, not working for any side, just someone you can call on to do things.

'Well, this is the first time I was asked to miss my target.' She thought as she finished her task. She was going to pack her clothes now.

'Its summer in Los Angeles and its summer in Mexico. Pack something summer-y.' She said to herself as she looked inside her closet. She's going to Mexico for a little vacation but she's going to pass by California first.

The Ambassador of Macedonia will have a very bloody hand tomorrow.

{Los Angeles, California}

Sydney walked out of her apartment. It was a Saturday, a free day for her. And she has a lot of things to do this day.

First in her list is to go to the grocery. She was running low on milk and eggs.

She walked towards her car. She was going to get in when she felt someone looking at her. Sydney looked around and seeing only people minding their own business, she went in her car.

The feeling of being watched was predominant throughout her trip to the store. It was getting scary and Sydney wants to find out why she's feeling this.

As she gathered her bag of groceries from the backseat, she felt somebody behind her.

"May I help you with your groceries?" someone asked.

Sydney turned around to face the person who asked the question. She was surprised to see an orange-clad man with a shaved head. He looked like a monk.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." he said upon seeing Sydney's surprised look.

Sydney blinked. "Yes… uh… pardon me for asking, but who are you?" she asked.

"I am Hector. I am a follower of Rambaldi. I am also a friend of Conrad."

"A friend of Conrad?" Sydney said.

"Yes, and he seemed to have regretted to tell you more about The Passenger and the Chosen One. He told me." The man said.

"He told you?" Sydney asked disbelievingly. "But Conrad's dead." she pointed out.

"Yes, I knew that. But… you and your colleagues have misunderstood one of the prophecies-" Hector started but was interrupted by the ringing of Sydney's cellular phone.

"Excuse me." Sydney said as she fished out her phone from her pocket while at the same time keeping an eye on Hector. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Syd, were you visited by a man in orange who claims he's a follower of Rambaldi and a friend of a monk named Conrad?" It was Vaughn.

"Yeah. He's right in front of me." Sydney answered, facing Hector.

"Good. Keep him there and keep him safe."

"What? Why?" Sydney asked.

"He went to Dixon's house yesterday night and told him about Rambaldi's prophecy. Dixon didn't understand what he said, so he left. We're on our way to your house." Vaughn answered.

"Uh… okay. See you." Sydney said and ended the call. She looked at Hector.

"I guess I have to keep you here." Sydney told him.

Hector bowed and offered to carry the groceries for her again. Sydney accepted.

"Was that your young man?" Hector asked as they walked to her apartment. She looked at him, a bit taken aback with what he said.

"He used to." Sydney answered.

Hector nodded his head in understanding.

Sydney unlocked the door of her apartment and went in. Hector followed her and placed the bag of groceries on top of the counter.

"Have a seat." Sydney said to him. Hector gave her a smile and bowed to her. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"You are truly gracious, o Chosen One." Hector.

"Please, call me Sydney." She said to him. It is a bit freaky that someone is calling her in her own house the 'Chosen One'.

He bowed down again and sat on the sofa. Sydney watched him warily but he seemed that he was content not to move at all in his seat. So, she took out the groceries on the counter and started to place them on the fridge and cupboards. After a few minutes, somebody rang the doorbell.

Sydney went to the door and opened it. It was Vaughn, together with Jack, Dixon and Marshall.

"Hello… everybody." Sydney greeted as she let them in.

"Where is he?" Dixon asked.

"He's in the living room." Sydney answered as they trooped to the living room. Hector didn't budge from where he was sitting and he looks like he is meditating.

Dixon cleared his throat after they had waited for a few minutes.

Hector opened his eyes and found four men looking at him.

"What do you want from the CIA?" Dixon asked in a straightforward manner.

"I have realized that you have misinterpreted the prophecy concerning the Chosen One and The Passenger." Hector said.

"The Chosen One and The Passenger will be embroiled in a battle and when this battle is over, no one will live. That's why her mother killed my father. To kill Nadia, The Passenger." Vaughn said.

"Her mother tried to kill The Passenger because she didn't know that the Chosen One will have protectors." Hector replied.

"Protectors?" Marshall asked.

"The Protectors are supposed to defend the Chosen One but they can also protect The Passenger." Hector answered.

"So what you're saying is that, the Protectors will be able to stop this 'battle' between the Chosen One and The Passenger?' Sydney asked.

"That is how Rambaldi convey it."

The CIA agents looked at each other. Rambaldi's messages/prophecies seem to have scarier meanings.

"If you do not believe me, I have proof." Hector said.

"Proof? You have Rambaldi artifacts?" Jack asked.

"No. But the Chosen One knows who her Protectors are."

Sydney gaped at him. She doesn't really believe in the prophecy but actually telling her that she knows who the Protectors are, is laughable.

"No, I don't." Sydney said.

"Yes, you do. It's in your subconscious. I can call it up for you." Hector said.

"Just how will you 'summon' this subconscious?" Dixon asked.

"There is an oration for it. She will be transported to another a parallel reality, where she knows the Protector. The timeline will be a bit different, though. This world is where your mother or Sloane never knew Rambaldi." Hector said.

"Is it safe?" Sydney asked.

"Yes it is safe."

"Can we do this… summoning in the Operation Center?" Vaughn asked.

"My abilities don't work well around electricity. Your house is near trees. Even if you have electricity, nature still surrounds you." Hector said.

They looked at each other warily. "What will happen if I do find out who the Protectors are? What will happen?" Sydney asked.

"The Protectors has the ability to track down The Passenger." Hector answered.

If they know who the Protector/s are, they can track down Nadia and maybe Sloane.

Sydney looked at her father. He has a worried look on his face.

"Okay. Lets do it."


	2. Another World

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (except the original ones. They are the figment of my twisted imagination); I'm just borrowing them. They will be taken care of and will be returned home without any scratch. Thank you.

A/N- I will only have one chapter for the alternate reality... thing. Thanks for the reviews. (oh, and if Syd or any of the characters sound a bit stupid, sorry...)

CHAPTER TWO

Another World… and I don't want to leave.

"Okay, now close your eyes and I want you to breathe evenly. Think about happy things because this will help you relax." Hector said. He then started to murmur in another language.

Little by little, Sydney felt drowsy and in no time at all, to the men watching the whole scene, her father, Vaughn, Dixon and Marshall, she fell asleep.

-x-x-x-

Sydney was transported in the front door of their old house.

'This is weird.' She thought as she surveyed her surroundings. It looks a bit different.

She pressed the doorbell twice. After a few minutes, the door opened.

"Hi, Syd. Your early." Greeted a teenage girl. She was tall, slim and dark, in a tanned kind of way. She has brown hair, which was pulled up in a ponytail and gray eyes. She looked a lot like her mother.

Sydney looked at her, a bit puzzled. But Hector did say that she would be transported to another 'reality'.

"Syd, if mom happens to pass by the house and sees me in the doorway, she will get suspicious." The girl said.

Sydney gave her a puzzled look. The girl made a face and pulled her in and closed the door.

"Suspicious?" Sydney asked.

"Have you forgotten that dad and I are supposed to be in a meeting with the teachers? That's how we fooled mom into thinking that the we'll have the birthday dinner on Saturday."

"Oh, right. Where's dad?" Sydney asked in pretending to know what the girl is saying. 'Wait, we have the same mom and dad?' she asked herself.

"In the kitchen." The girl answered as they walked in the living room. Streamers and balloons were all over the place. A banner that says 'Happy Birthday, Irina/Super Mom' can be seen at the center of the wall.

"Isn't mom's birthday last March?" Sydney asked.

"Today's is March twenty-second. Dude, are you okay?" the girl asked jokingly.

Sydney looked at her. "Isn't it May?"

"I wish." The girl answered. They then smelled a delicious aroma. "Dad's finished with the sauce." She said and hurried towards the kitchen.

Sydney watched her go. 'I don't even know her name.' She thought and looked around. There were a couple of picture frames. Sydney walked towards the nearest and looked at it.

It was a family picture. There were four of them. The girl who opened the door, her mom (as in Irina), her dad and herself. They looked so… happy.

'I have another sister.' Sydney said to herself as she looked at the frame next to the family picture. A baby was in the image. And it looks like it was taken recently.

She looked at the other picture frames in the room. There is a wedding picture, her graduation picture, her 'sister's graduation picture, her mother and father's picture together and a baby picture. She was wondering whom the baby is when she heard a shriek coming from the kitchen.

Sydney ran to where the scream came from and found the girl under a headlock thanks to their father.

"Sydney, help! Daddy's choking me." The girl said in mock terror. She was laughing.

"Dad… let her go." Sydney said to her father. Jack smilingly looked at her.

Sydney was taken aback. Her father looked younger and happier.

"You're early today." Jack said as he let go of the girl. Her sister, who was tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear smiled at her.

"Maybe Michael left early. Wait, you did invite him to the party, right? Together with Francie and Will?" her 'sister' asked.

Sydney creased her brows. When Hector said that she's going to be transported to an alternate reality, she didn't expect it to be this different.

"You didn't? Oh no, mom will be disappointed." The girl said. Their father was fixing the food for the party. And the food was so overflowing.

"I know what dad's going to give mom for her birthday." Her 'sister' teased.

"What is it?" Sydney asked.

She smiled widely at her and then looked at Jack. Jack shook his head.

"I can't tell you. You're going to tell mom." She said to Sydney and smiled again. Sydney noted that her 'sister' also has a deep set of dimples on her cheeks when she smiles.

The doorbell rang. They looked at each other.

"That must be Arvin, Emily and Nadia. They're always early." Jack said as he looked at his watch. "Go open the door, Syd. If by any chance that's your mother, don't let her in." Her father instructed as he washed his hands.

Sydney obeyed him and went out of the kitchen. She turned off the lights in the living room, just in case it is her mother, and proceeded to open the door.

Like her father said, it was Arvin, Emily and Nadia.

"Sydney, hello. Its nice to see you again." Emily greeted as Sydney let them in.

"Its nice to see you too." Sydney answered as she smiled at Emily. Sloane took Emily and Nadia's coat and placed them on the coat rack.

"Why is it dark?" Nadia asked.

"Oh, I thought it might be mom. Don't want to ruin the surprise." Sydney answered as she looked at her. She still resembles her mother in this reality.

"Here is a little gift for inviting us." Sloane said to Sydney as he gave her a bottle of wine. Sydney looked at Sloane uncertainly before taking the bottle of wine.

"Where's your father?" Sloane asked as they went to the dark living room.

"He's in the kitchen." Sydney said. "With my sister." She added, so that they will be able to tell her, unknowingly, her 'sister's name. She turned on one of the lamps, and the room glowed and Sloane went to the kitchen.

"Ana is in the kitchen? She's cooking?" Nadia asked. She sounds a bit surprised.

'Ana?' Sydney thought as she looked at Nadia. "No. She's… tasting." Sydney answered and gave her a little smile.

"Tasting. I should have known." Nadia said as she joined Emily. Emily was looking at the pictures.

"Your baby brother is really adorable." Emily remarked as she turned to look at Sydney.

"Brother?' Sydney blurted out. The baby in the picture is her brother?

Emily smiled, a bit amused with the answer. "You sound like you don't know that you have a brother." She said.

"I sort of forgot." Sydney lied. 'I have a baby brother in this universe?' she thought as she smiled uncertainly at them.

"I can't thank your mother enough for agreeing to be a surrogate to Nadia. She has done a lot for us." Emily said to her

Sydney hid her horror. Surrogate mother? Meaning her mother and Sloane…?

The doorbell ran again. Sydney looked at the door and knew that she is the one who's going to open it.

"Excuse me." Sydney said as she hurried to the front door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Marshall and Carrie.

"Hi." Sydney greeted as they hugged. "Where's Mitchell?" Sydney asked, crossing her fingers just in case they didn't name their child Mitchell.

"Oh, we left him with my mom." Marshall said as they stepped inside. "We figured that… you know it's a bit late for a baby to be up this hour…" Marshall said. "Why is it dark?" he asked.

"Mom might pass by and get suspicious." Sydney answered as they went to the living room. Emily and Nadia were talking.

"Hi, Mrs. Sloane, Nadia." Marshall greeted. "Where's Ana?" Marshall asked to Sydney.

"She's in the kitchen."

"Oh, tasting." Carrie remarked as Sydney motioned them to sit down.

They talked for a while until the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Will and Francie. Sydney was really happy to see them again, alive and well. The next guests were Kendall then Devlin then Weiss and then Sark. The house is getting crowded.

"Syd, Dixon called. He said that your mother is going to leave the office." She heard her father say. She was sitting on a chair near the doorway, waiting for more guests to arrive.

She turned around and saw her father holding a baby. Sydney's eyes widened.

"Fetch your mother first before you hold your brother." Jack said to her.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Sydney asked, half joking. In truth, she really wants to hold the baby.

"Yeah, a bit. Don't tell your mother about the surprise and don't forget to call my cell phone when you're nearing the house." Jack instructed.

"Yes, okay. Uh… where will I fetch mom?" Sydney asked.

"In the _office_. Act like you're really… bummed out that Ana and I are in that meeting." Jack answered.

Sydney nodded her head. She understood the stress on the office. They're still CIA.

"Okay. I'll call her up." Sydney said as she took her coat from the rack. She stole one last look at the baby and went out

-x-x-x-.

"Hi mom." Sydney said as she kissed Irina on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, honey. Where's your brother?" Irina asked.

"Oh… dad took him to the meeting." Sydney answered nonchalantly.

"Hmm…" Was Irina's reply.

"How are you?" Sydney asked.

"My goodness, we've only been apart for four hours and you ask me that question." Irina good-naturedly answered.

Sydney smiled at her. They were passing by UCLA.

"I hope your father doesn't harass Ana's teacher. The teacher sounded really angry that Ana refused to play for the Governor's ball." Irina said.

"She did? Why?" Sydney asked. Her 'sister' intrigued her in this reality. 'And what will she do in the Governor's ball?' she thought as she steered the car to the right.

"She still hadn't told us the reason." Her mother answered.

"Really?" Sydney said, acting like she knew that. After a few minutes, Sydney made a missed call to her father, to signal to him that they were nearing the house.

"Mom, I was meaning to ask you this, but how did you become Nadia's surrogate mother?" She asked when they stopped in the intersection.

"Oh, I just donated some of my eggs for Emily. They did the fertilization in the lab. You used to ask me that when you were little. Then you stopped asking." Irina said as she looked at Sydney.

Sydney just smiled at her. But deep inside, she breathed out a sigh of relief. 'Will that be the same explanation in my real world?' Sydney asked herself.

They finally reached home. The whole house was dark. Her mother seems to have no clue that they planned a surprise birthday party for her.

They chatted as they walked up the front door. Her mother looked more relaxed and happy. Her family in this reality seems to be much happier than in her own.

Irina opened the door and went in. She opened the lights and was surprised with the loud shout that greeted her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Irina laughed as everybody approached her to give a hug. She looked at Sydney.

"You were into this." She said, smiling as she kissed Sydney in the cheek.

"Yeah. Dad and Ana sort of prod me to do it." Sydney said. She was sure, that it was her father who planned all of this.

Jack walked through the sea of people to get to his wife.

"Happy Birthday, super mom." Jack whispered and kissed her. Sydney just stood in her place, wondering if her father will do that in her reality, in front of a lot of people.

She then saw Vaughn coming towards her. She then tried to meet him halfway.

"Hi." Sydney greeted as Vaughn kissed her in the cheek.

"Hi." Vaughn said.

Sydney was looking at him. He was still the same.

"Why are you looking at me like we've not seen each other for a long time?" Vaughn asked.

"Nothing." Sydney answered. She was starting to like this reality. 'I wish I could stay.' She thought as they walked towards the living room.

"Okay, people. The food that you were eyeing a while ago can now be eaten." Jack said cheerfully. A sigh of appreciation went through the guests.

"Where's Ana?" Sydney asked.

"There." Vaughn pointed. Sydney looked at where he was pointing. She was with their parents, carrying their little brother.

"I'll just go with them for a while." Sydney said.

"Okay." Vaughn answered and smiled at her.

Sydney joined them and was immediately enveloped in jealousy and happiness. She envies the Sydney in this alternate world. Because in here, she has a complete set of parents (who are not into each other's throats), Vaughn, a sister, a baby brother and friends that are near her and still alive. But, she still doesn't trust Sloane here.

"Hi, Syd." Ana greeted. She seemed to be always smiling.

"Hi again." Sydney said. "May I?" she asked, meaning may she carry the baby.

"Of course. He's been looking for you." Ana said as she handed the baby to her.

"Hello, little boy." Sydney cooed. She called him little boy since she doesn't know his name.

The brother gurgled.

The baby has the same skin color of their mother and Ana. But his eyes were the color of melted milk chocolate. His hair is black and wavy and his cheeks are rosy.

"You're so cute." Sydney murmured, realizing that the baby resembles Jack.

"Sydney, where's your fiancé?" Irina asked.

'Fiancé?' Sydney thought as she turned to look at her mother.

"Michael?" she asked.

"Yes, where is he? You did invite him?" Irina said. Jack has his arms around Irina's waist.

"Yes, he's here." Sydney answered then smiled nervously.

"Irina, happy birthday." Arvin said as he and Emily approached them. Irina smiled.

"Thank you."

The doorbell rang and Ana opened the door. It was Dixon and Dianne. They greeted Irina a happy birthday before being led by Ana to the kitchen. The house is bustling with people.

Sydney walked to the kitchen a little while later and found Ana and Nadia talking.

"Hey, guys. Have you eaten?" Sydney asked casually.

"We're still eating." Nadia said and Ana slightly pushed Nadia when she heard the tongue in cheek answer. Sydney gave a little smile as she took a plate and took the serving spoon.

Sark walked in the kitchen.

"Hello, Sydney." He said. He still has the British accent.

"Hello." She greeted back, uncertain on what to call him.

"Oh, Nadia, I didn't know you're here. You seem to blend in the background." Sydney heard Sark say in a teasing tone.

"And you seem to be too arrogant to be in here." Nadia retorted.

They continued to trade barbs when Ana interrupted them.

"Guys, can you please be nice to each other?"

"Ana, why are you always protecting her?" Sark asked, half-joking.

"I'm protecting you two from each other. And besides, if I have to defend somebody and have to choose between you two, I'll choose Nadia." Ana said sweetly and made a face to Sark.

Sydney gaped at what her sister said.

'I found the Protector.'


	3. A Little Problem

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I only borrow them so that we can play cops and robbers with real guns and real bullets. Do not worry, they will not be returned dead. Because in Alias, nobody stays dead.

CHAPTER THREE

I found her… but we have a problem.

Sydney woke up in a jolt. She was back in her apartment.

"Do you now know who the Protector is?" Hector asked in a low tone.

Sydney looked at him, angry that she was pulled away from that reality a bit too quick.

"What was that? Why was it so happy?" She asked him, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, but if I didn't pull you out as soon as you have found the Protector, you will not want to leave." Hector answered.

"Who wouldn't want to leave there? It was something I've always wanted when I found out that my life is so screwed up!" Sydney replied. She was trying to hold back her temper.

"I am really sorry." Hector said. Sydney was looking at him like he was as evil and despicable as Sloane.

"Sydney, who is the Protector?" Dixon asked. All of them want to know who this 'Protector' is.

She looked at him. All of her visitors were watching her. Sydney took a deep breath and sighed.

"A girl named Ana." She answered.

"How is this girl related to you? I mean, The Passenger is your sister and apparently, Rambaldi is your ancestor… or something." Marshall asked.

"Ana is my sister." Sydney replied and then looked at her father. "Not only do we have the same mother, we also have the same father."

Jack stared at her.

"Excuse me?" her father asked.

"She's a teenager. Like seventeen or something. She looks a lot like mom… like her clone. Well, except for her eyes. They were gray." Sydney said as she looked down. She doesn't know if she should tell her father about the baby. For one thing, the whole parallel reality thing might just be a hoax.

"The people in the world you visited are and once were, part of your life. And the new people you have met there exist in this world too." Hector said.

"You mean… he's real too?" Sydney asked. Hector nodded. "Should I tell him?"

"I think that is up to your mother." Hector said.

"Tell me what?" Jack asked, realizing that they were talking about him.

"Nothing." Sydney replied as she looked at them.

"What will we do?" Vaughn asked Dixon. He shook his head.

"I don't really know what to do at this point. She might be with Irina Derevko or she might not be with her. What do you think, Jack?" Dixon asked.

Jack looked at him, uncertain on what to answer. He doesn't know if Irina deliberately forgot to tell him that he has another child with her or that their daughter was also taken away from her, like Nadia.

"I don't know."

Just as then, Dixon's phone rang.

"Hello?" he greeted as he stood up to go to a more private area.

"So, you have a sister in the other reality…?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah. She was really, really nice." Sydney answered, nodding her head.

"Was I there? Uh… just asking." Marshall asked as he gave a little smile.

"Yeah, you were there. Together with Carrie." Sydney answered as she smiled back. The people in that alternate reality were so much like in this reality. Well, maybe except Sark, Nadia and Sloane. And Lauren wasn't there.

"Was I there?" Vaughn asked her.

"Yeah. You too." Sydney said, a bit sad.

"What happened there? Why did you get angry at Hector when he pulled you out?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just… liked it there." Sydney answered, not looking at him. It was what she wanted. A happy, a little bit normal, family. And Vaughn is her fiancé.

"Damn it." They heard Dixon say. Everybody, including Hector, looked at him.

"The Ambassador of Macedonia was almost assassinated fifteen minutes ago, when he was on his way to his hotel. Langley thinks it's the Covenant." Dixon explained.

"What?!" Vaughn and Marshall exclaimed. They all know that if anybody wants the Ambassador dead, it's the CIA. When the Ambassador of Macedonia loses his status as a diplomat, he will be labeled by the Agency as a terrorist.

"The Covenant?" Hector asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "The pillar of evil is in there."

The agents looked at him. They don't know if he actually know how evil the people behind the Covenant or if Rambaldi prophesized the Covenant.

"We have to bring in Hector for his own safety. We meet back in the rotunda after thirty minutes."

-x-x-x-

"Do we have information about the assassin?" Sydney asked as they sat down on the chairs.

"Just a vague description. According to our informant, the Covenant asked a freelancer to do the job. This… freelancer, has also done jobs for the CIA and for private citizens as well." Dixon answered after they have settled down in their seats.

"What do you mean, private citizens?" Vaughn asked.

"The freelancer can be employed to steal back things that another party stole. For example, the Midnight Ruby, a prized jewel of the Shah of Iran, was stolen a few months ago. Now that was a highly publicized theft and we didn't hear it being returned. But it was retrieved. Retrieved by this freelancer."

"So, he can be a cat burglar and an assassin?" Marshall said.

"And he can be a hacker too." Dixon replied. "We don't know anything about him. His way of being contacted is so tedious; sometimes we just have to make do with our $30 M contract assassins."

"His price is lower?" Weiss asked.

"A measly $5 M compared to ours."

The whole room was filled with silence. How can they apprehend an unknown person with a very colorful background in everything and could probably take down the whole division if he carefully planned for it?

"So, what do we do?" Jack asked.

"I want Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss to track down this freelancer. Make him work for us. Jack, I want you to track down the Protector." Dixon replied.

"You want him to contact Irina Derevko?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes."

"Do NSC and Langley know?" Jack asked.

"They don't need to know." Dixon answered. Dixon's answer to his question seems to surprise Jack more than his mission.

"So, that's everything. Sydney, Vaughn, Rick will be giving you the information we have on this freelancer. Marshall, I need you to check the cameras that were possibly near the hotel. And Jack…" Dixon said as he turned to Jack.

"Contact your ex-wife. Be discreet because I can't promise you that she will not be apprehended nor will you be exonerated if the two of you are caught together."

Jack nodded his head. "What if she refuses to help?"

"Well, we'll have to find another way to locate the Protector." Dixon answered. "What I've ordered Jack to do, will not come out of this room." Dixon ordered to everybody. They all nodded their heads.

"I'll see what I can do." Jack said to Dixon as he looked at Sydney. Sydney just gave a little okay.

-x-x-x-

Katya walked out to the terrace. She has some business to attend to and Irina is one of those businesses. She found her sister sitting on a chair, nursing a dark haired baby. Her eyes are closed.

"Hmm… what brings you here?" Irina said, sensing Katya's presence. She opened her eyes and looked at her older sister.

"Nothing." Katya answered and looked around. "Where's Ana?" She asked.

"She's going to arrive any minute. Why did she do anything?" Irina asked as she looked at her son. A warm, ardent feeling enveloped her when the baby opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Uh, no. she didn't do anything. I'm just surprised she actually left the house without you two." Katya replied.

"She's a teenager. She needs to get out of the house once in a while."

"And what brings you here to Mexico?" Katya asked. She is still standing, still watching Irina breast feed the baby.

"We need to get out once in a while, too." Irina answered.

Silence. Katya looked at her watch. She is waiting for Irina to finish.

"All through, honey?" Irina murmured in Russian when the baby released her nipple. She gently kissed her son's forehead and buttoned up her blouse. She then proceeded to make her baby burp.

A few minutes later, and they were done. Irina stood up and went inside.

"Will you stay for dinner, Katya?" Irina asked. The baby was gurgling and waving his little hands at his mother.

Katya didn't answer her question. Instead she raised a gun behind Irina's head.

Upon hearing the familiar click of the weapon, Irina stiffened and tightened her hold on the baby. Her heart is starting to beat faster and panic is bubbling in her throat.

"Nothing personal, Irisha. Duty calls."

"Duty calls? And what duty is that?" Irina acerbically asked. She is unarmed and afraid. Afraid for the safety of her son and her daughter.

"The Covenant wants Ana. I'm going to deliver her to them."

"So its duty first before family? That's not like you." Irina replied as she slowly turned around to face Katya.

"Family? You stopped being family when you chose _him_ over us!"

"Him? What are you talking about?" Irina asked as she tried to pacify the baby, who seemed to sense the tension between his mother and his aunt.

"I'm talking about the decision you made almost seventeen years ago. The day you chose to bear the daughter of that bastard! The day you betrayed our country for that man!" Katya hissed.

Irina didn't reply and instead looked at her sister. Katya is clearly angry and trying to escape will aggravate her more. Irina perfectly understands that Katya intends to use them as bait, as a source for emotional blackmail. And if she and her son try to run off, Katya will not hesitate to pull the trigger.

They then heard running footsteps coming their way.

"Mom, we have to leave, our position is…" The girl trailed off when she saw her aunt pointing a gun on her mother's head. Her brother seemed to be still in her mother's arms.

"Our position, is what, Arriana?" Katya mockingly asked.

The girl gaped at her. "Aunt Katya? What are you doing?" she asked after finding her voice. She was frozen on her spot. Her mother and her brother are in grave danger.

"Let's just say I let all those men you beat up, inside the house." Katya answered after she noticed the ruffled appearance of her niece.

"I… why?" she chokingly asked. Her Aunt Katya is one of her most favorite persons in her life. And she is betraying them.

"I have orders to take you in. My colleagues found out that you are the thief, and they want me to deliver you to them, dead or alive."

"You're going to deliver me to your colleagues? What am I, pizza? What makes you think I'll go with you that easily?"

Katya gave a sardonic laugh. Ana looked at her mother. She doesn't know what to do.

"You don't want your brother to grow up motherless, do you?" Katya said in an ominous tone.

Ana's head snapped back to look at her. She is now looking at her aunt with a cold, murderous stare that makes people look for the nearest exit. Both Irina and Katya had seen that vicious stare. Ana's father can put on an identical glare and execute the intent. The girl looked at her mother again, and Irina saw that she took Katya's bait.

"I'll go with you if you promise not to hurt my mother and brother."

"That's the plan." Katya replied as she took another gun and trained it at Ana. "Now, turn around slowly and walk out of the room. Don't make any sudden movements or I might make a mistake and accidentally shoot your brother." Katya added and glanced at Irina. She was holding the baby close to her chest.

Katya watched as her niece walked to the door. "Stop there, honey." She said as she walked towards Ana. She then turned to her sister. "Don't worry Irisha, I'll take care of your little girl."

Katya placed a hand on Ana's shoulder and pushed her out.

"Don't try to follow us. I rigged the house with bombs that will detonate if ever you try to leave within thirty minutes after us."

Irina just stared after them. A few minutes later, she heard cars being started and then fading away in the distance. Tears slid down her cheeks. The child she tried hard to protect from this life, from murder and betrayals, is betrayed by her own kin.

She looked down at her son and wiped the tears away. The baby yawned and sleepily looked at her.

"One way or another, we're going to rescue your sister."


	4. Surprise, surprise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters (except for the original characters, of course…). JJ Abrams is God Almighty in the Alias world, not me. Thank you.

CHAPTER FOUR

My aunt stabbed Vaughn and she tried to shoot me.

Lauren suggested that my mother's dead.

Vaughn then killed Lauren.

And my father might very well be the person behind my disappearance.

These are the thoughts in Sydney's head as she sat in her car. She is still parked by the bank.

"You weren't supposed to know about this."

Her father's words rang in her head. He didn't give her an explanation, or anything that might make her believe that he's a good guy. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered what transpired just minutes ago.

"What's this all about? Am I just an experiment to you?! Was everything an act?! Do you even care for me as a person?!"

She screamed these words to her father. But he didn't give her any rationalization, any reason. Sydney cried harder as she remembered her father's stoic expression, his emotionless face and the cold, ruthless eyes that said nothing.

'The man's her father, how could he do this? Does her mother know? Is she still even alive?' Sydney thought as she wept.

Her phone rang.

She tried to ignore it but the ringing became insistent.

"Hello?" Sydney greeted when she received the call.

"Syd? Are you Okay?" It was Dixon.

"I'm fine." Sydney lied. She is now wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Can you come back to the operations center? It's important."

"Yeah… okay."

Sydney tossed her phone to the passenger seat and looked straight ahead. It was a long time before she started her car and sped off.

-x-x-x-

"Syd, are you okay?" Weiss asked the minute he saw her swollen eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Do you know what this is all about?"

"Nope. Dixon was a bit… cryptic." Weiss answered.

"How are Marshall and Vaughn?" Sydney asked as they walked towards the conference room.

"They're doing fine. Vaughn's looking for you."

Sydney smiled a bit. After a few minutes, they were sitting on the chairs, waiting for Dixon to start. They were the only agents in the room.

"Nadia Santos left the safe house a few hours ago. We don't know where she is or who she's with."

"What do you mean, she left?" Sydney asked. Danger seems to be Nadia's middle name.

"The agents reported that it was she who disabled the alarms and the video surveillance. She ran off, and we're trying very hard to locate her." Dixon said, to assure Sydney. He knew that she is upset. Jack told him about the documents Sydney had 'discovered'. And Dixon knew that her father hasn't told her the whole story yet.

"But she's not the only one gone. Lauren Reed's body went missing in the morgue an hour ago."

"Lauren's dead body is missing?" Weiss repeated.

"Do we know where it is?" Sydney asked.

"No. But we know who took it." Dixon answered and showed them a picture taken by a surveillance camera.

Katya Derevko led the 'abduction'.

"Let me get this straight, the sister of my mother, took Lauren's body? Why?"

"Maybe they're going to resurrect her." Weiss suggested. "Your aunt is a Covenant member." He pointed out when Sydney gave him a weird look.

"What will they gain if they have Lauren's body?" Sydney murmured and looked at Dixon.

"We don't know yet. But I want you and Weiss to be ready when we have pinpointed a location. Jack has his hands full with tracking down Irina Derevko and you two are the only agents qualified enough to lead the team. We'll meet again in three hours."

-x-x-x-

"You know what, Ana? You have your father's famous killer glare and his over-protectiveness." Katya said to her niece as they drove off. Ana is being sandwiched by two burly men and is sitting across her aunt. Her hands are tied behind her.

Ana ignored her.

"I wonder what he'll do to your mother when he finds out about you and your brother." Katya continued, looking at Ana. Her brown hair, which she got from her mother, was a bit messy from the struggle with Katya's men.

"My father's dead."

Katya looked at her niece. Ana looks so much like her sister, even with the way they speak and tilt their heads. But when she looks you… even if the color of her eyes were nothing similar to Jack, it was like being stared by him.

"That's what you believe. But your mother didn't tell you anything about him, didn't she?" Katya replied.

The girl was taken aback. "Are you telling me that my father's alive?"

"Oh, I think that's up to your mother to tell you." Katya answered sweetly.

Ana glared at her. "So you've now switched to the sweet, old Aunt Katya we all know and love." She said caustically. "You are such a right hand of the devil."

"Now, now, Ana. Let's not get too emotional. I didn't bring along your asthma medication." Katya replied as she signaled one of the men beside her niece to tranquilize Ana. She watched as the girl's body became limp and slumped forward.

'I'm sorry.'

Ana stirred awake and groaned. Her whole body is aching. Especially her ribs. She pressed her lips together and tasted blood. Her face is bleeding and her hands are tied up in the aluminum chair.

"Ahh… you are awake. You know, you are the second person I met to withstand such beating." A creepy voice with a slight Chinese accent said.

She tried to open her eyes. She found out that her right eye is swollen shut from the blows she endured a few hours ago. Peering from her left eye, she saw a wheelchair bound, suit and glasses wearing Chinese man. There were two other men with them.

"You know, you have very lovely, gray eyes." He said as he wheeled away from her. He seems to be getting something in the counter. Something metallic.

"You also have a very lovely set of teeth." He murmured and turned around to face her. He was holding a dental instrument.

"When was the last time you went to the dentist?" he mockingly asked as he approached her.

Ana tried to speak but only managed a sound that could pass as a croak.

"When?" he asked again and motioned the men to go to her. They are going to hold her still when he pulls her teeth out.

"Now, I'm going to ask you once. To whom did you give the microchip?"

"What microchip?" Ana asked. She managed to summon her voice and lie at the same time. She knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

Suit and glasses looked at her.

"You remind me of someone." He said, smiling. "Now, open wide."

The men forced her to open her mouth. Suit and glasses peered inside.

"Hmm… we're growing our wisdom tooth, aren't we?" he murmured as he inserted the dental instrument inside her mouth.

Just as he was going to pull out her molar, the lights went out.

This distracted the men and gave Ana an opportunity to escape the blasted place.

"Is this organization too poor to pay their electric bills?" Ana heard one of them mutter as she used all her strength to break her right wrist. Enduring all the pain, she slipped through the handcuffs and discreetly took one of the men's guns. Making do with the little light the room has, she aimed at the men.

"What the…?" Suit and glasses exclaimed when he heard the gunshots. He then felt his wheelchair falling backwards. Everything seems to move so fast that he doesn't know what hit him.

"Help…" he said as he felt the pressure of the aluminum chair in his chest. A wave of déjà vu went over him when he felt the girl search for the keys to her handcuffs.

"Poor old man. You already have glasses and you still can't see anything." Ana mumbled in Russian as she wobbly stood up.

'The lights might come back anytime.' She thought as she kicked her 'dentist' unconscious. She then moved towards the exit and tried to recall how she got in the torture chamber. She then remembered she woke up in the dingy cell before being knocked out cold again by the 'dentist's' boxers.

She was going to disengage the door when it swung open. She was shocked to see who opened it.

"Aunt Yelena?" she whispered.

"God, you look awful. Can you walk well?" Her aunt asked in Russian when she saw her niece. She handed her a handkerchief to clean up the blood on her face.

Ana nodded her head as she received it.

"Come along then. I have less than fifteen minutes to get you out." Yelena said and led her niece to the corridors.

"Is anything broken?" her aunt asked when Ana caught up with her.

"I broke my right wrist and two of my fingers in my left hand." Ana replied in Russian. She was wondering why there were no men in sight. "Where are the people?" she asked as she hobbled besides her aunt.

"This is a secret passageway. I disabled the electricity and its back up. They would think you escape." Her aunt replied. She was able to catch her niece when the girl stumbled. Yelena supported Ana all the way to the exit.

They were met by Byron, a friend and one of the three bodyguards of Irina. It was raining hard and he brought along an umbrella. He looked concerned when he saw Ana's bloody face.

"How are things?" Yelena asked in English. She still has a slight Russian accent. Irina's bodyguards don't know or speak the sisters' native language.

"Everything's in place, if that's what you mean." Byron answered as he covered Ana with a raincoat. "You look like you've come back from hell, little girl. I think you need some stitches on your pretty face." Byron said to Ana as Yelena gently passed her niece to him.

"Take care of her, Byron." Yelena said.

"Of course. Well then, say cheerio to you aunt, kiddo." Byron said to Ana.

"See you." Ana said as they turned away. Yelena watched them go.

'At least Irisha can sleep more comfortably now.' Yelena thought as she watched them disappear from sight.

-x-x-x-

Sark is sitting on the bed, staring into nothingness when Jack appeared in front of him. Jack didn't say anything, but instead stared at Sark. 

"Jack Bristow, what a lovely surprise." Sark mockingly greeted as he coolly stared back at him.

Jack looked at the young man sitting in front of him. He is sometimes a bit disheartened to think that Sark would spend the rest of his natural life in jail. But then again, he deserves it.

"I tracked down one of your former employees. I believe you know her exact location." Jack said. He slept with Katya so that he can inject in her a transmitter that will be activated when she gets in contact with a person with the same genetic structure as she has. The transmitter went active two days ago and he located the source of transmission in Panama.

"Ms. Derevko?" Sark asked. "You're ex-wife?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

Sark looked at him. He is coolly measuring the man Irina Derevko will gladly lay her life for. 'What exactly did she see in Jack Bristow that she hasn't seen in any man?' he thought as he crossed his arms across his chest. Of all his employers, he felt a strong connection and loyalty to Irina. She practically raised him like he was her son.

"What do I get in return?" Sark asked.

Jack raised a brow. "What do you want?"

Sark surveyed his room. "Well, it is chilly in here at night."

"A blanket it is." Jack replied.

"If you can tell me what country she was spotted in, I could probably tell you an address I know." Sark secretly wished that Irina was spotted in a country where he would actually know where she is, if ever he is the one to look for her.

"Panama."

Sark smiled when he heard this. Irina bought a magnificent house near the beach and it's quite invisible to radars and satellites. Very few people know she has a property in that country.

"Give me a paper and pen. I'll write her location down for you."

"No."

"Suit yourself. You won't be able to find that bloody house, no matter what you try." Sark said sarcastically. Jack, a bit annoyed, passed a piece of paper and his pen to the young man.

Sark scribbled down the location and the address. Irina would probably have him executed if she finds out that he gave her location to Jack Bristow, of all people, but he knows that Irina's temper is better to deal with than her ex-husband's annoyance.

"That information in the wrong hands may spell annihilation to the Derevko's so I suggest you keep that to yourself." Sark said as he handed the paper and pen to Jack. "Or just between you and your daughter." He added.

Jack just looked at him with his poker face and placed the paper and pen in his pocket.

"The blanket will be delivered after the information's been confirmed." He said as he went out. Sark shook his head and smiled a bit after Jack left. He is a bit amused at what awaits the man if ever he comes to that 'mansion'.

'You're in for the shock of your life.' Sark said to himself as he thought of the Irina's teenager daughter and infant son.


	5. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. Don't sue, please, because I extremely worship JJ Abrams and his creative brain. In fact, I'll buy anything (in my case, my parents reluctantly buy it for me) that has Alias in it... well, I'll think twice if it's Sloane's face, but then again...  
  
**CHAPTER FIVE**  
  
Dixon is in his office, doing paperwork when Sydney burst in holding a folder.  
  
"We have information on the identity of the freelance assassin who attempted to kill the Macedonian Ambassador."  
  
Dixon looked up and motioned her to sit down.  
  
"The freelancer's a Russian-born named Anya Ivanovna. She and her mother fled out of the USSR and into Switzerland in 1990. We think it's an alias, but she has school transcripts and several records with the Swiss government." Sydney said as she handed the folder to Dixon.  
  
He took the folder and read its contents. Dixon nodded his head and then closed it.  
  
"Good work." Dixon said and then looked at her. Jack left something, for him to give to Sydney. Jack knew Sydney will not see or talk to him, so he left it with Dixon.  
  
"There is something your father left for you." He saw Sydney put on a guarded look on her face. "He knew that you will not believe him if he tells you, so he left something for you, for it to speak for him." Dixon said as he opened a drawer in his table.  
  
"I gave my father enough time for him to explain what he did. He didn't use that chance." Sydney said in a disinterested tone. She watched as Dixon passed her a small envelope. She didn't take it.  
  
Dixon looked at her face. Jack was right; Sydney is very good in hiding what she's truly feeling.  
  
"Take it. Not for your father's explanation, but for you. I don't know how you feel about this, but I do know it's complicated. Jack hasn't told me everything and I think he wants you to know first."  
  
Sydney looked at the envelope. She then looked at Dixon again.  
  
"I don't know. I think I don't want to know what he did to me and Nadia."  
  
"Then you'll be depriving yourself of the truth." Dixon said  
  
Sydney thought for a while and decided to take the small envelope with her. But before she left, she asked Dixon something.  
  
"Where's my dad?"  
  
Dixon looked at her. "He's in Panama."

-x-x-x-

Irina is in the den, sitting on her comfy leather chair, reading some papers. Her face is expressionless, but deep inside, reading every sentence creates an unfathomable cut in her heart. But she knows there is a reason behind it. A very rational reason.  
  
Irina looked up from the folder and looked at her son. He is sitting on a quilt she set on the floor, playing with one of his fuzzy toys. He is one of her miracles, a gift from above. Irina could watch him for hours and hours and not get tired. Letting out a deep breath, she closed the folder and stood up. She went to the baby and sat beside him.  
  
"Mommy loves you very much. Don't ever forget that." Irina whispered in Russian and kissed her son's forehead. The baby gave a little gurgle and fluttered his little hands at her.  
  
There was a knock on the door. A few minutes later, it opened, and in came a teenage girl holding a sandwich. Half of her face is swathed in bandages while her right wrist and two of the fingers in her left hand is in a cast.  
  
"Ana, why are you out of bed?" Irina said, concern, can be traced in her voice.  
  
"Mom, I'm injured, not sick." Ana replied as she closed the door and went towards them. "Hello, little boy." She cooed as the baby looked up and then smiled at her. He recognized his sister's voice. She sat down beside them.  
  
"Did you miss me, little brother? Did you miss Ana?" She asked again and kissed her brother. "Hmm... you smell really nice." She murmured as she made a funny face for the baby. He laughed and tried to reach for the sandwich.  
  
Irina watched the whole scene in front of her. These two children are one of the factors in her life that made her sane. She doesn't know what she would do if they are taken away from her.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Irina said and the door opened. It was Dante, one of her bodyguards. He went towards where she is sitting. His face is dim and Irina could tell that something is wrong.  
  
"What is it?" She asked as she stood up. Dante whispered something in her ear that made her a bit afraid.  
  
"He's here?" Irina asked. Ana looked up when she heard her mother's voice. It was a bit shaky and almost panicky.  
  
Dante nodded his head.  
  
Irina looked away from him and pressed her lips together.  
  
"Let him stay in the living room. Don't let him go farther than the kitchen." Irina ordered. Dante nodded and hurriedly went out.  
  
Irina walked to her table and placed the folders in the drawer. "Ana, watch over your brother and don't leave the room unless Dante, Byron, Francis or myself told you so." Irina said and walked out of the room. "And that's an instruction." She said as she looked back.  
  
Ana can be quite curious, and most of the time, Irina can handle the situation. But this time, the situation involves someone she doesn't want her daughter to know.  
  
'Unfair, yes. But Ana's father can be quite irrational when it comes to me.' She thought and closed the door, readying herself to face an inner demon she hasn't let go yet.  
  
Jack. 

-x-x-x-

Jack is seated in the sofa. He was caught when he tried to sneak in the pavilion. He looked at the three men who were standing by the sofa. They were burly, big, tough looking people and he wondered why they didn't beat him up when they caught him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Irina angrily asked when she entered the room. The men turned to leave. "You very well know the consequences if we're found together!"  
  
Jack looked at the furious woman standing in front of him. More than a year has passed since they last saw each other.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too." Jack replied sarcastically.  
  
Irina glared at him. 'How could he show his face to me after what he had done?' she thought and she slapped him hard in the face.  
  
"Are you running to me because your experiment has gone awry?!" she angrily said.  
  
Jack realized what Irina meant when he saw the burning rage in her eyes. 'She knows about that fricking S.A.B document.' Jack thought, recovering from the blow he received.  
  
"That was a mistake..."  
  
"MISTAKE?! YOU TREATED HER LIKE AN EXPERIMENT! YOU PLAYED GOD AND YOU CONTROLLED HER LIFE! AND YOU BLAMED EVERYTHING TO ME! AND NOW YOUR TELLING ME WHAT YOU DID IS A MISTAKE?!?!?!"  
  
What she said angered him. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I NEVER WOULD HAVE DONE THAT!!! IF YOU WEREN'T A FING KGB AGENT, I WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED TO DOCUMENT MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE!!! IF I HADNT MET YOU, THEN SYDNEY WOULDN'T HAVE A GODDAMN AWFUL LIFE WITH ME!!!" Jack shouted back and stood up.  
  
"Don't you dare throw the fault at me! You don't have the right to blame me for what you did to Sydney. I don't have responsibility on what you did!" Irina hissed, the temper, blazing in her eyes.  
  
"You are equally responsible for that situation! If you hadn't gotten pregnant, if you weren't a fricking Rambaldi descendant, this situation would never have existed!"  
  
"Stop pointing the finger at me for your ineptness as a father after Laura died! I never blamed you when my children..." Irina suddenly stopped. She just blurted out that she has more children.  
  
"Huh...?" Jack asked. "What do you mean children?" he asked suspiciously. Sydney mentioned another child, not children.  
  
Irina stared at him. "Nothing." She lied and tried to leave. Jack attempted to block her way.  
  
She was going to send him off when they both heard a crash and then a baby crying.  
  
"What the...?" Jack exclaimed when Irina pushed him out of her way and hurried out of the living room.  
  
Irina hastily went to the study and opened the door. She found her son still sitting on the quilt, crying. Irina scooped her wailing son, kissed him in the forehead.  
  
"Hush now, mommy's here." Irina whispered to his ear and murmured more soothing words to the baby. She turned to Ana. She is sitting by the bookshelves, surrounded by shards of a broken glass vase.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry..." she said, sobbing. Her head is down.  
  
"Is anything broken?" Irina asked and went towards her daughter. Both of her children are crying.  
  
She nodded her head slightly. "Yes, the vase..." Ana sobbed and looked up at her mother. "I'm sorry... I was getting something up in the shelf when I accidentally tip the vase over... it fell down."  
  
"Honey, you're more important than that container." Irina said when the baby settled down and stopped crying. She then went down on her knees, careful not to kneel on the broken glass.  
  
"Signora, we heard something crash."  
  
"It's okay Dante." Irina said when she heard the voice. "Everything's fine. Just a little accident."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dante asked and approached them. "Why is the bambina crying?"  
  
"She got scared when she broke the vase." Irina said and smoothed her daughter's hair. Tears are still streaming her eyes.  
  
"Honey, it's just a vase." She said to her daughter and smiled at her to comfort the crying child. "You're brother was just frightened by the sound of the crash." Irina then turned to the baby. She gently kissed him in the cheeks.  
  
"But it's your favorite vase." Ana pointed out, wiping away the tears in her cheeks.  
  
"My favorite vase is at home. Up in the highest shelf in the library." Irina replied and looked at her.  
  
"I'll clean it up, then." Ana said and tried to stand up.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" Dante exclaimed. "You are injured, don't force yourself too much." He said and helped the girl up.  
  
"Dante's right, Ana. Come, let's go up." Irina said and stood up. The baby is now playing with his mother's necklace.  
  
"Who is he?" Ana asked in a polite tone. Irina turned to where she was looking and saw Jack standing by the doorway, wearing a stunned expression on his face.  
  
'Oh my god.' Irina thought as she turned to her daughter, uncertain on what she will tell her. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Why not now?" Ana asked, staring at her mother. The bandages on her face didn't diminish the intensity of her gray eyes.  
  
"It's... complicated." Irina replied as she shifted the baby's position in her arms.  
  
"How... complicated?" Ana asked again, looking interestedly at the man. Her mother seemed nervous when she saw him a while ago. He must be the 'he' her mother is talking about with a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"Ana..." Irina said in a warning tone.  
  
Her daughter shrugged and went out of the room, taking one last look at Jack before leaving.  
  
Jack was struck on how familiar the eyes were. He noticed that she smiled a bit when she turned away and, even if the bandages cover half her face, he is very sure that the girl is a younger version of Irina.  
  
Irina, carrying the baby, followed her daughter out. But before she could leave, Jack grabbed her arm.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Irina just looked at him.  
  
"No, Jack. _You're_ the one who has a lot of explaining to do." 

-x-x-x-  
  
Sydney is in her desk, staring at the envelope Dixon gave her. She doesn't know what she will do to it.  
  
She sighed, and opened it. The envelope revealed a key and a paper with a bank's name and several account numbers written on them.  
  
'Great, another bank.' Sydney thought and frowned.  
  
This is how Vaughn found her, staring at the key with a frown on her beautiful face.  
  
"Syd, are you okay?" Vaughn asked, concerned. Sydney looked up and smiled when she saw him.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that..." Sydney trailed off. Vaughn knew about the Wittenberg files and he felt very angry at Jack.  
  
Vaughn took one of the chairs and sat on it. He looked at her, waiting for Sydney to tell him what's bothering her.  
  
"My father left something for me and it's a key. Another bank. Dixon said it's my father's explanation." She finally said and sighed. She showed him the piece of paper.  
  
"What will you do?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney shook her head. "I don't know. It might only turn out to be a trail of lies again. I mean, I don't even know if everything that happened to me is a result of an experiment or an experiment my father instigated."  
  
"That account could be the answer. You will never know unless you access it." He looked at her earnestly. "I'll go with you if you want me to." Vaughn said.  
  
Sydney smiled at him. "Okay."  
  
Vaughn took her hand and held it.  
  
"Thank you." Sydney said and kissed him lightly on the lips. Vaughn looked in her eyes and gave her a bedimpled smile.  
  
"When do you plan to check it out?"


	6. Trust, part one

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (except for the original ones, of course…) I invited them for a little fishing trip and they accepted. I will return them unscathed as soon as we have caught enough fish to feed our country. Thank you.

A/N- I'm sorry if the update is a little bit late. Chapters six and seven's data were all corrupted by the computer. I don't know why.

CHAPTER SIX

Homey

Comfortable

Accommodating.

These are the words that come to mind when you sit in this room. But these are not exactly the words you could describe its owner.

Jack is sitting on one of the comfy chairs, waiting for Irina to return. The shock and disbelief of seeing the children has now numbed. He didn't quite expect 'Ana' to look that young, and he certainly didn't expect a baby.

'My god. A baby.' Jack thought as he looked around the room. He found one of the men, the one who cleaned up the mess, glaring at him. So Jack glared back.

A few minutes later, Irina went inside the room. The baby is no longer with her. She signaled Dante to leave when she reached her desk.

"So, will you give an explanation to what I saw a few minutes ago?" Jack asked when she settled in her seat.

Irina looked at him, pressing her lips together. "What's to explain?" She asked as she unconsciously tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

"My God! Who are those children? Did you kidnap them? And how the hell did they managed to live with you?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why will I explain to you, when you couldn't even explain what you did to Sydney?" Irina asked with a steely glare.

"Fine! You want an explanation? I'll give you an explanation!" Jack said, accepting her challenge.

"It was all because of you. It all started with you. I sort of knew that you were a KGB agent because Sloane told me. But I ignored it. And then you died. The CIA found out that you're KGB, so they took me in, interrogated me. They were supposed to let me go and resume my status as a CIA field agent when they found out that you were somehow connected to Milo Rambaldi." Jack said in an emotionless tone.

"I loved Laura. I love Sydney. But the CIA forced me to do something so that I could be truly 'free'. I was given the choice of recording her life and be with her OR, give her to Sloane so that he will be the one to do it for me. If I had chosen the second one, I'll still be in CIA custody." Jack said, giving a minute explanation.

They stared at each other. Irina doesn't know what to say. 'He still blames me for everything.' She thought as she measured the truth in his explanation.

"Then what are you doing here? I doubt explaining for what you did is your reason for trespassing in my property." Irina said after a few minutes.

"Why not enlighten me first about those children?" Jack replied. His tone is a bit sarcastic.

"Answer my question first." Irina asked.

Jack is getting a bit irritated. The woman in front of him is so stubborn. 'She's like a mule.' He thought as he tried to rein in his temper. Getting angry will not lead him anywhere.

"The CIA wants the Protector. The Chosen One's Protector. I assume you know about this Prophecy?" Jack said, watching her reaction.

When Irina heard this, her face quickly turned impassive. Of course she knows about this prophecy. A monk who introduced himself as Hector had magically appeared in their doorstep one afternoon, proclaiming that he had now found the Protector. Irina had truly thought the man was insane and it wasn't until he recited the prophecy pertaining to The Chosen One and The Passenger, word for word, did she think otherwise.

She thought she was the only one who knew about the foretelling. It seems that the CIA knows about it too.

"Why?" Irina asked in an uninterested tone. She is acting aloof, but deep inside her heart, fear is starting to take over. 'He's going to take my child away from me.'

"The Protector is said to have the ability to track down the Passenger."

"You lost Nadia again?" Irina asked, a bit irritated. Yes, she's her daughter with despicable Arvin Sloane but Nadia is still her child.

"Can you now answer _my_ question?" Jack replied, ignoring her question about Nadia.

Silence.

After a few minutes, Irina sighed. "Those are my children. My biological children. And that's all you need to know." She said as she took one of the pens in her table and started twiddling with them.

"Some people might think that I'm too old to bear a child, but my biological clock thinks otherwise." Irina said and started clicking the pen. She appears to be thinking of something else, since her eyes seem to be far away.

"Not only do we have the same mother, we also have the same father."

"Should I tell him…?"

Sydney's words rang in his head.

"Who are their fathers?" He asked after a few minutes.

The question was an 'earth-to-Irina' question.

"What?" she asked, blinking a bit. She's surprised that Jack asked that question, this early.

"I asked you who their fathers are." Jack replied drumming his fingers in the desk.

"Why do you want to know?" Irina asked.

"I want to know if you slept with two more men after Sloane." Jack replied insensitively. Good thing he had fast reflexes or else he could have been hit a by a large dolphin paperweight Irina threw at him. It landed on the floor with a thud. Jack looked at her. He is standing behind the chair.

Irina is so angry at him that she was surprised that she didn't lunge towards him and strangle him to death. Tears were burning the back of her eyes.

"Bastard! You slept with my sister! Did I throw that in your face? NO!" Irina shouted, standing up and taking a tape dispenser. She threw it at him, this time hitting him squarely in the shoulder. She then took other things that were sitting on her desk and started throwing it at him.

Jack can see the burning rage in Irina's eyes as he evaded the flying effects.

A few minutes later, she stopped and sat on her chair. Tears were running in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Jack said as he approached her. Irina ignored him.

"I'm a jackass for saying that." Jack added as he walked to her chair. He kneeled by the seat and looked at Irina. She refused to look at him.

"I know about them, I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said. Sydney told me about Ana but not the baby. I was… shocked when I saw them." Jack said and held her hand.

Irina looked at their joined fingers. Tears were still streaming in her eyes.

"Stop acting like that. It's hypocritical." Irina said and looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked in a confronting tone.

"You want to take my children away from me."

"No, I won't." Jack replied. He is still holding her hand.

"Yes, you are." Irina said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm okay, go away."

Jack smiled a bit. She's acting a bit like Laura almost thirty years ago. He went back to his seat and looked at her again.

"I want to know their names and their ages." Jack said when Irina calmed down.

"Who?" She asked absent-mindedly.

"My children?"

Irina looked at him. She leaned back on her leather chair and smoothed a strand of hair again.

"My daughter is Giselle Arriana Derevko, otherwise known as Ana. She's sixteen, turning seventeen this September." Irina started. She saw that Jack recognizes the name a bit.

"What about my son?" Jack asked. He remembers being introduced to a woman named Arriana a few years back, but he doesn't know if she's related to Irina.

Irina's mouth twitched a bit when she heard _my son_. "I named him Jacob. Jacob Sebastian Derevko. He's six months old."

Jack counted backwards. The baby is most probably born in December, meaning that he was conceived in March.

"Yes, he was conceived the last time we saw each other. March 16, 2003." Irina said when she saw Jack's face.

Jack nodded his head in understanding. But he waited for a few minutes before asking the question that's been bothering him a while ago.

"How was Ana conceived?"

-x-x-x-

Ana is sitting on the floor, reading out loud a book to her brother, who is in his playpen. She is reading _The Ugly Duckling_ in Russian, complete with the facial and vocal expressions. Her brother seems to enjoy it.

When she finished reading it, the baby clapped then laughed. Ana smiled a bit and placed the book on top of the bureau.

"You're such a precocious little boy." Ana cooed and leaned forward to kiss him.

The door opened. Ana turned around to see who entered the room.

"Hi mom. You're finished talking to the gentleman?" Ana asked.

"Yes. But I think he's going to stay for dinner." Irina said and went towards them. The baby gurgled something incoherent but Ana is sure that it's a greeting to their mother.

"Hello Jacob. Did you miss mommy?" Irina asked in Russian. That baby smiled and reached for her.

Irina scooped the baby up of the playpen.

"Who is he?" Ana asked when her mother turned to face her. Her brother was playing with a strand of her mother's silky brown hair.

"Who? The man downstairs?" Irina asked as she tried to pry open Jacob's little hands and to free her hair. He started tugging it a bit hard and it hurt.

"Yes, who else?" Ana answered jokingly and sat down on the bed.

"That was Jack Bristow."

"Oh." Was Ana's only reply. She knows who Jack Bristow is, even if she hasn't seen him (until now). He's the man who her mother was ordered to marry and steal secrets from. He's the man her mother has been with for ten years. And he's the man her mother fell in love with.

Irina sat down beside her when the baby ordered that he be put back in his playpen. She looked at her daughter and smoothed Ana's hair. Ana doesn't know who her father is. She thinks he's dead.

"He's Jacob's dad, isn't he?" Ana asked after a few minutes.

Irina gaped at her. Her daughter's knack for guessing is so accurate that it's scary sometimes.

"How did you know that?"

"They have the same black, wavy hair. The same nose, the same lips." Ana replied, shrugging a bit.

"Yes. He's Jacob's that. And he's…"

"He's what?" Ana asked when her mother stopped.

"He's your father."

----

A/N- Hello… the next chapter's going to be a flashback, an explanation of Ana's conception, therefore there's going to be a slight smut (or lemon, or lime, take your pick).

So, if you want me to continue, (evil laugh…) REVIEW! If I only receive a handful, you will wait. WAIT AND WAIT AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (evil laugh again!)


	7. Flashback, 1986

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, (except for the original ones), so don't sue because I don't have any money. No money at all.

A/N- Yey! Chapter seven! The smut/lime/lemon is at the latter part. So, if you want to skip it… This the first time I wrote a smut/lime/lemon scene and it was really hard for me… I was having a one sided conversation with the computer and laughing for no reason at all. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you review (flashes a sincere smile). Thanks…

CHAPTER SEVEN

[A flashback]

Amsterdam, Netherlands

December 1986

She was given three weeks to finish this mission and this is her third day. She wants to get this done as soon as possible. This is her first field mission, alone, ever since her extraction five years ago and she hates it. She wants to go home, go home to her family.

She walked around her hotel room, adding the finishing touches to her appearance, the earrings. She's going to see a ballet tonight. Not for entertainment, but as a stepping stone to complete the job.

Her mission is to obtain important documents pertaining to a super anti-weapon the Dutch is developing. It is said that this anti-weapon can stop any nuclear bombs and the KGB wants to acquire this technology so that the Soviet Union will be the only country who can stop a massive nuclear attack.

This technology will make them unstoppable.

The head of this research is a German physicist named Perseus Baekaland. Part of her mission is to seduce Dr. Baekaland, an old, wrinkly, perverted man, who has a weakness for beautiful women and astronauts. He is also very paranoid, and always keeps a spare key to his office in his left breast pocket.

'What kind of man likes both women and men?' she thought as she walked towards the full length mirror. Dr. Baekaland is also going to see the ballet tonight, and her cover is, a rich, beautiful, Italian woman, who coincidentally, bought tickets for the same box in the theater.

She looked at her appearance in the mirror. Staring back at her is a green-eyed, light brown haired woman, wearing a green gown with a low cut at the back. Her appearance shouts beauty and elegance with a hint of seduction. Her mother might not even recognize her youngest daughter.

'My god. Irina Derevko has never looked this slutty."

-x-x-x-

James Donahue confidently walked inside the grand hallway of the theater. There were a lot of people, holding their wineglasses in one hand while the other one doing grandiose expressions. There were also a lot of beautiful women and yet every time they caught his eye, he always manages to compare them to Laura.

'Not Laura, you fool! She was someone else! Someone who married you because she wants to get CIA's secrets!'

Jack Bristow spent six months in solitary confinement because of her. Because of KGB. 'I will not make the same mistake, ever again.' He thought and looked at his watch. There is still a lot of time before the ballet starts so he decided to take a glass of wine and look for his target.

He watched the people around. His gray contact lenses are killing him, but he put up with it. This is the only way he could honor his mother, who died a few months ago and whose gray eyes he adored so much. He is just sorry that he didn't pass on the color of those eyes to his child.

'Sydney… I wonder what she's doing right now. I really regret not spending time with her but…' his thoughts scattered as he saw his target's face amidst the sea of people. The target is having a conversation with a blonde woman wearing a green gown.

He went towards them, intending to interrupt the conversation politely.

"Excuse me, Dr. Baekaland? I'm James Donahue; we've talked in the phone?" Jack said as he extended his hand to the doctor.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Donahue." Dr. Baekaland said enthusiastically and shook Jack's hand. He still has a German accent. "Is this your first week in the Netherlands? How do you find it?"

"Yes, this is my first week here. It's a colder than I've expected, but overall it's wonderful." Jack replied and smiled a bit.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is the Countess of Brescia, Arriana Tempesti. She also has a seat in our box. Ms. Tempesti, James Donahue. He works with NASA." Dr. Baekaland said as he introduced the woman in green gown to Jack.

Jack turned to face the woman and was stunned to see that she has resemblance to the treacherous dead woman he knew and loved as Laura.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Donahue." She said with a slight Italian accent and extended her hand for a handshake. Jack, instead, took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"No, Ms. Tempesti. The pleasure is all mine." Jack said charmingly and gave her a small smile.

Irina is equally stunned to see Jack Bristow in front of her, holding her hand.

'This changes things. The CIA must also be after the anti-weapon.' Irina thought.

"I understand that you work for NASA, are you an astronaut?" Irina asked, feigning the accent and sipping her wine. She noticed the gray contact lenses he is wearing. It suits him very well.

"No, ma'am. I work with the research department. But I do work with astronauts." Jack replied and turned towards the doctor. "Dr. Baekaland's works has helped our research a lot." Jack said then turned again to the countess.

"You have lovely gray eyes, Mr. Donahue." She remarked and smiled a bit.

"Thank you. I got them from my recently departed mother." Jack replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Irina said as a flicker of concern passed her face. She knew how much Jack loved his mother and Irina knows how wonderful the woman is.

Jack smiled at her. Irina's knees nearly buckled and she almost burst in tears.

'God, I miss him so much.' She thought and smiled back.

"Ms. Tempesti, Mr. Donahue, we'd better get going. The performance will start in fifteen minutes."

-x-x-x-

[Late, late that night]

Irina quietly crept inside the building, careful not to be detected by the guards. She failed to get the key from Dr. Baekaland.

'Damn it. If it wasn't for Jack, I wouldn't have to resort to breaking and entering.' She thought as she walked silently up the stairs. She remembered being seated in between 'James Donahue' and Dr. Baekaland. She wasn't able to concentrate on the ballet because Jack and the doctor were flirting with her. Being flirted with a man as attractive as Jack is flattering but being flirted with an old man like Dr. Baekaland is another thing.

"Old pervert." She muttered in Russian as she found Dr. Baekaland's office and kneeled down to pick the lock.

A few minutes later, she was done. She looked around before going in. She needs to hurry up or be caught by the guards. When she went in and opened her flashlight, she noticed one thing.

Perseus Baekaland is a slob.

His room is so messy that you wouldn't think that the man who resides in the office is a genius. You'd think he's a pig. Literally.

Irina immediately searched the walls for hidden panels. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found it. She pressed the portion of the wall and successfully opened the panel. A sophisticated, metal safe greeted her.

Irina reached for her lock picking tools in her bag and started to work her way into opening it. It took her a few minutes but she was able to open it, nonetheless.

Stacks of papers welcomed her and she sighed. She took all the papers out and checked to see if they were the documents KGB wanted. She then made copies and she was about to finish when she heard gunshots being fired outside.

'Shit.' Irina thought as she swiftly returned the papers to the safe. She discreetly, but quickly went out of the room.

Irina tried to leave the same way she went in but when she reached the stairs, she heard heavy feet coming from both up the stairs and down. She ran up to the floor again and tried to open the door to Dr. Baekaland's office. It was automatically locked when she went out.

She tried to find an unlocked door. She could now hear the voices of the guards coming both ways. Panicking, she turned the knob of the last door she could go into and prayed that it will open. Lucky for her it did.

Irina scrambled inside and quietly closed the door. It was a storage room and it's quite dark, except for a small light streaming in from the windows. A few minutes later, she heard the men speaking in Dutch. They were looking for a man who slipped in the building. They then left, but Irina stayed for a while. They might check the floor again, or worse, check the rooms.

She stepped back a bit and stumbled upon something. When she looked more closely at it, she found out that it was a body. And not just any body.

Jack.

'Oh my god.' She thought as she reached for her flashlight. He was half conscious and he is bleeding. He was shot in the left shoulder and his right side. Irina tried to put pressure on the wounds.

Jack groaned when she moved his body a bit. After a while, the bleeding stopped. Irina then took a first aid kit from her bag and tried to do makeshift surgery in the storage room.

She was able to get the bullet from the shoulder. The wound in his side is only a graze. Irina sighed with relief. All she has to do now is to get both of them out without being caught.

-x-x-x-

Irina is sitting on the chair, watching over her wounded ex-husband. They were in her house in the Dutch countryside, a property the KGB doesn't know about. She made a small fire in the fireplace and made supper for her and for Jack. But Jack is fast asleep.

Irina could hear his even breathing as she watched over the man she lived with for seven years. She could still remember what it feels like to be in his arms, to laugh with him to be kissed by him and to be loved by him. She sighed, as she gently touched his cheek. He has a very high fever.

Jack groaned when she placed a cold compress to his forehead.

"Laura…" she heard him say. Tears filled her eyes as the memories of her life when she was portraying that woman began to flood her.

"Laura, please don't leave." Jack said as he opened his eyes. And when he did, he saw the face of his beautiful wife, full of concern and sadness. He knew something is wrong, but he can't quite put a finger on it.

"No, don't." Irina said when Jack pulled himself to sitting position. She is afraid that his wounds will open up and start to bleed again. Irina thinks he's hallucinating.

But he pulled himself up. Jack is half naked, wearing only boxers beneath the layers of blankets.

Jack cupped her face. There's a slight throbbing in his shoulder, but he ignored it.

"I missed you." He said and planted a light kiss on her lips. He slightly pulled away and felt the stab of desire inside. And then, he saw the tears in Irina's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked, looking deep in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said when Jack wiped the tears away. He gently caressed her cheek, his knuckle tenderly skimming her cheekbone. She closed her eyes, relishing this moment. She missed him so much.

"Sorry for what?" He asked and pulled her closer. He kissed her again, this time, rougher and more demanding than the first one. Irina was hesitant at first but then responded with the same urgency. She trembled when Jack slid his hands inside her sweater and started running his hands on her back. She touched his chest and felt his heart beating under her hands.

Still kissing, Irina gently pushed him down and was half-lying across his chest when Jack rolled on top of her and started to tug her sweater up. Her brassiere was the next thing to go. She didn't feel the coldness of the room, only the heat that is engulfing them.

His mouth moved downward, trailing kisses in her neck, and then to her collar bone, tugging down Irina's jogging pants at the same time. She let out a sound of pleasure as Jack's mouth devoured every inch of her. His hands are roaming everywhere, touching, caressing, stroking. He is driving them both insane with passion.

"I want you in now…" Irina managed to say, gasping for breath and tugging down at his boxers at the same time. His mouth found hers and he ravenously devoured her as he gripped her hips and entered her.

Her nails dug into his back, ran over his hips and dragged to his hair as all the while, his long, lean, marvelous body plunged into her leading to a mindless euphoria that only he could show the way. He felt the climax tore through her in one long shuddering rip gloried in the choked sob that caught in her throat.

'Laura…' he thought, then his mind emptied as he poured himself into her.

-x-x-x-

[Three days later]

His fever is gone, the wounds are closing well and there are no more hallucinations. Irina has no more reason to watch over Jack. Its time for her to leave.

'The telephone is in order, there's food in the cupboard, there's running water, his clothes are in place and there is an abundant supply of chopped wood. I guess that's it.' She thought as she paced around the room, mentally checking all the things Jack might need when he wakes up.

Irina looked at the sleeping figure in the bed. She smiled, despite of the sadness dwelling in her.

She's doing it again, leaving him.

She slowly walked towards the bed and touched his cheek for the last time. She doesn't have any regrets, whatsoever, to what happened nights before. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you." she whispered. She has a feeling this might be the last time she can tell him this. It makes her sadder to think that she can never tell this to Sydney or to Nadia.

No one will know what happened between them that night. Jack will most probably not remember it, and she will try to forget it. They will go on with their lives, and go their separate ways.

Tears sting her eyes as she walked away from the bed and out of the room.

Out of his life, again.

Little did she know that another life is starting. Another life that can either be nurtured or be destroyed. A life that can give her, her redemption.


	8. Planting seeds of hate is never fun

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones. The SpyHerd, including myself, are going out for a swim in the Pacific. You are all welcome to join us.

A/N- Hello… I noticed that some of the reviews I got are from 'anonymous' reviewers, and I was wondering if I could just give you (the anonymous reviewers) an email message to "alert" you when a new chapter comes. But then again… Anyway, thanks for the reviews… :D

CHAPTER EIGHT

"He's your father."

Ana stared at her mother. She doesn't believe what she's hearing.

"No he's not." Ana softly said. Her tone doesn't betray the emotions that are stirring inside her. She scrutinized Irina's face and realized that she is dead serious. She kept quiet, waiting for her mother to explain.

Irina saw a flicker of rage, betrayal and shock in Ana's gray eyes but it was quickly masked with indifference.

"Jack Bristow is your father." Irina repeated but she gave no explanation.

Ana's mouth twitched a bit. She then stood up and left the room.

Irina sighed and followed her out, leaving the door open. Ana was halfway towards her bedroom when Irina caught up with her.

"Ana, wait." Irina said and touched her daughter's shoulder.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Ana replied a bit angrily. She will evade the issue rather than face it because she knows that it will lead her to violence.

"Ana, you need to know why…"

"An explanation? Why do I need an explanation?!" Ana asked. "My father's dead. I don't need an explanation, because I saw him die. He died protecting me!" She continued, her voice cracking a little. She is trying hard not to let the tears fall.

"Andrei Vanlevko was my father. Not Jack Bristow."

Irina shook her head. Angry tears fell out of Ana's eyes. Her mother is telling the truth, but she refuses to believe her.

"I don't believe you." Ana said.

"Are you asking for a paternity test?" Irina incredulously asked. 'Ana is asking for a paternity test while Jack did not?' she thought as she looked at her daughter in amazement.

"Yes." Ana replied, jutting her chin up. Her father is an empty space. A person who died when she was two years old and became a void in her life. She doesn't need a father. She grew up fine without him.

'Well, technically speaking, I grew up fine without him.' Ana thought as she left her mother in the hallway. But she knows her mother is telling the truth. She just doesn't know what she's going to do with that reality.

'Jack Bristow doesn't need me and I certainly don't need him.'

-x-x-x-

"Yes, thank you." Jack said as he ended the call. Dixon informed him of the assassin's possible identity, Anya Ivanovnich.

'The Macedonian Ambassador probably needs a prosthetic hand with that gunshot wound. Besides, the bastard deserved it.' Jack thought as he walked out of the study. He retraced his steps and returned to the living room. He saw a woman sitting in one of the chairs, flipping through a photo album. He didn't make a sound. Instead, he watched her. He has a strong feeling she is related to Irina.

She looked up from what the pictures and looked at him. She sensed his presence.

Jack noted the facial resemblance of the woman to Irina. They have the same brown hair, the same brown eyes but a different mouth and eyebrows.

"Jack Bristow, I presume?" she coolly asked. She is evaluating him. Face, body, stance.

"Yelena Derevko?" Jack replied in the same tone. He saw the woman smile a bit. She stood up and approached him.

"I have heard so many things about you. You are quite… fascinating." She said, circling around him like he's some sort of prey.

"So I was told." Jack replied. Katya told him almost the same thing. He looked at his watch. It is almost dinner time.

"Yelena…" Irina said. She felt two pairs of eyes looking at her. "Oh, I see you've already met. Jack, my sister, Yelena, Jack." Irina said 'introducing' them to each other. She is carrying Jacob.

"Where is Ana?" Yelena asked as she abandoned Jack and moved towards her younger sister. Both saw the pained expression in Irina's face.

"In her room." Irina replied. Jacob is saying something incoherent and at the same time, playing with his mother's necklace.

"Is he staying here?" Yelena asked in Russian.

Irina looked at her then to Jack. She shrugged.

"Where are you staying?" She asked him. Jack shook his head. He didn't plan on staying but the children changed things.

"You can stay here, if you want to." Irina said then left the room. She is going to go to the kitchen.

Yelena smiled a bit. "Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked.

"Yes. And I'll probably stay over here, too."

-x-x-x-

[Somewhere in Switzerland]

Seated in a beautiful mahogany chair and furiously scribbling away the day, she was startled by the door opening. She has been alone in the den almost all morning, finishing Rambaldi's last words.

"Nadia, aren't you tired of being cooped inside this room?" Her father asked as he went towards her.

She ignored him and continued writing. Sloane placed a hand on her shoulder and watched her work.

"I want this over with, so if you could just please step back and let me finish this." Nadia said, not looking at him. She can't believe she broke out of the CIA safe house for another safe house.

Sloane stepped away from her. He walked towards one of the seats in front of her and sat down.

"You haven't spoken a word about your mother. Did Sydney tell you all about her?" Sloane asked after a few minutes.

Nadia stopped writing and looked at him.

"Why will I ask the most beloved child what our mother is like?" Nadia asked, looking at him directly in the eye.

'Why would she love the child with the man she despises? I was only created for the sheer purpose of alleviating Sydney of the burden of being the Chosen One.' Nadia thought as she waited for his answer.

Sloane tapped his chin a bit and then stood up again. He positioned himself by the table's side. "I wouldn't call Sydney the most beloved child, my dear…" He said as he stroked Nadia's hair. Nadia tried very hard not to show her disgust. Her father's touch seems incestuous.

"You see, there is another child. She begged KGB to allow her to keep the infant. She's five years younger than you, almost seventeen. A few of your mother's happiness." Sloane said in a malicious tone.

"What's her name?" Nadia asked, a bit interested, but at the same time envious.

"Your mother named her Ana. She's a spitting image of Irina when she was younger." Sloane said. "Ana's the only one who grew up feeling what a mother's love is like." He added in a mocking tone. He is still stroking Nadia's hair.

"Who's her father?" Nadia asked, ignoring the way Sloane is telling her this 'revelation'.

"Jack Bristow."

She looked at him inquiringly. Sloane smiled a bit.

"You might be thinking it's impossible since they've never seen each other until almost three years ago. But that is not the case." Sloane replied then walked back to the chair.

"You see, Irina hid your existence from the world because I'm your father. Your mother hid Ana's existence because she didn't want Ana to be taken away from her."

He saw Nadia's face darken. He could easily read in her face the growing hatred for Irina. Sloane turned to leave the room. He smiled, feeling that he had succeeded in his quest to plant seeds of hate in Nadia. He wants her to feel detestation for her mother and her sister. Especially for Ana.

He wants Rambaldi's word to be fulfilled.

-x-x-x-

Ana is quietly sitting in her chair, looking at her dinner. Dante made fettuccini, steak, mashed potatoes and buttered vegetables. But she's wondering how she'll eat them. Her right wrist is broken while the pointing finger and middle finger in her left hand are fractured.

"Bambina, do you want to be fed like your brother?" Dante jokingly asked as they ate. She smiled weakly at him. Unconsciously, she smoothed a strand of hair that got lost in her face and then took her fork with her right hand. She began to eat.

"Finally, you've started to eat!" Francis exclaimed. "Why are you so quiet? This is the first time I've actually ate dinner with you without hearing your voice!" That statement earned him a kick from his lover, Dante.

Jack looked at the three men sitting by his right. Yelena is sitting next to her niece but Ana is sitting directly in front of him. Irina is at the head of the table, trying to feed Jacob with mashed potatoes. But Jacob is flinging most of what his mother is giving him. He's quite entertained with what he is doing.

"Jacob, please stop." Irina said in a soothing tone. The baby ignored her and laughed. Irina smiled a bit. She's wondering what her appearance looks like, but she knows that there is at least half a plate of mashed potatoes in her hair and clothes.

Jack looked at Irina. She looks… adorable.

"Maybe he doesn't want mashed potatoes." Jack said.

Irina looked at him then shrugged.

"I'll be in the den." She announced after sipping her mango juice. She lifted Jacob off his chair and walked out of the dining room. Jack watched her, a bit fascinated with the ease in her actions.

"She'll be feeding him in the den?" Jack asked, looking at Yelena.

"Irina's still breast-feeding him. Sometimes, Jacob doesn't like eating solid food." Yelena answered.

Jack raised a brow then nodded his head. His attention turned to Ana. His daughter. The child who inherited his mother's gray eyes. He tried to imagine what his mother's reaction would be, if she had seen Ana. She would have been pleased.

Ana avoided his gaze and ate her dinner with her head down. Jack can feel her burning resentment at him. But he ignored it. He can't change how she feels.

"May I be excused?" his daughter asked after a few minutes. She has finished everything in her plate and her mango juice. She wants to escape the silence of the dining room. Most of the time, she's the one who talks and all of them find it quite entertaining. But at this moment, she doesn't want to talk. All she wants to do right now is sleep.

"Of course." Yelena said in Russian. Ana gave her a small smile and stood up. As she went out of the room, Irina went in, holding a baby monitor.

"Ana, could you please watch over your brother for a while?" She asked. "He's in the room."

"Sure." Her daughter mumbled and exited.

Irina sighed. Ana's still angry. She shook her head and went to her chair.

"Did she finish eating?" Irina asked as she unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear. She still has mashed potatoes in her hair.

"Yes. She did." Byron answered. "She ate everything we placed on her plate."

Irina nodded her head and started to eat. She looked at Jack, who is talking to Francis. She envies Dante and Francis' relationship. Both were closet gays when she first met them but she immediately saw the attraction between the two men. Now, they are so happy together. Only in her imagination was she able to see herself happy with Jack. She knows their relationship is complicated and she knows that Jack still hates her for what she had done. Her children are also caught up in this web of intrigues and it seems that everything is her fault.

'God, my life is so complicated.'

A/N- Hello… I think this a dragging chapter… what do you think? I like reading your reviews so I think you should leave one :-)


	9. Dreaming

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones. I'm only a poor high school student without cash to spare, so please don't sue.

****

CHAPTER NINE

__

Ana is facing a long corridor. As she looked ahead, she could see a door at the end of the hallway. Without thinking about the consequences, she walked forward, curious to see what the door is concealing.

The walk seemed like eternity, but she was able to reach it. As her hand hovered by the doorknob, a thought flitted in her head.

'What if something horrible is inside?'

She paused and stared at the doorknob. She assessed her situation for a while and decided to open it. Besides, is there any harm opening a door?

She opened the door and witnessed a scene that she tries so hard to erase from her memory.

"Daddy…"

Her father is dying in front of her again. Protecting her from those awful men.

She tried to run towards him and slammed into an invisible glass. She watched in horror as Andrei Vanlevko's body is being riddled with bullets countless of times before falling down the ground.

A scream was stuck in her throat. She's letting it happen again. Hysterically, she looked around, seeking for an adjoining door. She's not going to let him die again. Being two years old at that time, she was helpless. She's being given a second chance to stop it, and now she's just going to waste it?

She saw another door to her right. She ran to it and turned the knob. A hard gush of wind pushed her inside and slammed the entrance shut. She looked around. The room is painted white. White walls, white ceilings, white floor. This is not the place where she wants to be.

An angry sound tore her from her thoughts. She turned to her left and saw two women in black, fighting each other. At closer look, the women seem to look like her mother. They don't resemble each other, but they remind her of her mother.

They also seem bent to kill each other.

"Stop it." She whispered. Fear can be traced in her voice. She can't explain it, but she feels like she should break this fight. She walked towards them. One of them pinned the other and started to throttle her. The restrained woman made a gagging sound and suddenly stabbed her strangler.

The strangler stared at her blood-stained hand. She was then kicked in the head by the stabber that gave her a chance to stand up. They started to fight with their hands and feet again. Ana stared in morbid wonderment as droplets of blood began to cover the white walls.

It was only when both women magically acquired guns did Ana felt the urgency to stop them.

"STOP IT!"

The warning came too late as the sounds of the guns deafen her. She automatically closed her eyes as she felt blood spatter in her face.

When Ana opened her eyes, she saw both women dead by her feet.

-x-x-x-

The room is quite dark and only the light from the nightstand illuminates the room. Irina is stretched in her bed, trying to finish _'The Da Vinci Code'_ before going to sleep. The novel is exciting and quite fast paced. Jacob is fast asleep in his cradle, near the bed.

"Mom?"

Irina looked up from what she's reading and saw her daughter standing by the doorway, holding a pillow. She looked at the clock by the bedside table and saw that it is one AM.

"What is it, honey?" Irina softly asked.

"Can I sleep beside you?" Ana asked.

"Sure." Irina replied and patted the right portion of the bed. "What is it?" She asked after Ana climbed up the mahogany, king-sized bed.

"Nothing… just a dream." Ana said and curled up beside her. She yawned and closed her eyes. "G'night." She mumbled and went to sleep.

Irina looked at her daughter. She looks so innocent and so untouched with the hypocrisy of the world. Irina gently stroked Ana's head and closed her book. She turned off the lights and just sat in the dark, listening to the breathing of her two children.

-x-x-x-

Sydney rolled off the bed and left the sleeping Michael in the bed. She quietly crept out of the room and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She can't sleep.

The additional documents she and Vaughn retrieved from one of her father's bank account gave further 'explanation' to the papers she got in Wittenberg.

The documents in Wittenberg said that her father documented her entire life. But the other papers said that it was because it was an exchange for her father's freedom after her mother's 'death'.

She found a false bottom in one of the boxes. Jack kept her mother's diary, and when she read it, Sydney found out that her father falsified the information on the first six years of her life.

When she read everything, she realized the reason behind her father's 'obsession' with his work when she was growing up. He didn't want to record her life. He didn't want to treat her like an experiment. He didn't want CIA to prove that she is the one in the 500-year old moldy piece of manuscript prophesizing the end of the world.

Jack Bristow abandoned his agreement with the CIA. He thought that he could get away with accepting missions left and right. He didn't know that Arvin Sloane volunteered to be the recorder of her life.

"Bastard." Sydney said out loud as she drank her glass of milk. Arvin Sloane managed to screw both her mother and her father, fool her, kill her fiancé, and fool her sister. Plus, deceive the CIA and The Covenant.

"Syd." Vaughn is standing by the doorway. His concern is etched on his handsome face. "Can't sleep?" he asked. But he knows that there is more bothering Sydney.

"Sort of." Sydney answered. Vaughn went closer to her and sat on a chair nearest to her.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. Sydney shook her head then smiled a bit at him. "It's the documents, isn't it?" Vaughn said. She just shrugged.

"It's complicated. I don't know what my reaction is supposed to be." Sydney said after a while. Vaughn touched her hand.

"Just remember, I'm always here for you." Vaughn said.

There was a momentary pause. After a few minutes, Sydney spoke again.

"Do you know where in Panama my dad is?"

x-0-x-0-x-0-x

Jack is going back to the house. He took his son out for a little walk by the cliffs with the morning sun kissing their faces as they looked over at the sea. The baby, at first was curious to who he is. He touched his face and poked every part of it, including his eyes. Irina laughed a bit when Jacob did that.

It made Jack happy to know that Jacob felt safe with him. He knows this because Jacob didn't cry for his mother when Jack carried him. He also seemed to love their stroll and didn't fuss at all.

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed Ana, whose face is still swathed with bandages, waiting for breakfast to be set on the table. Irina is by the stove, cooking something. Yelena, on the other hand is reading the newspaper. She was the first one to greet them.

"Good morning. How was your walk?" Yelena asked.

"It was fine. Jacob seemed to enjoy it." Jack replied as he pulled a chair and sat down. Jacob was gurgling something, and Jack shifted the baby's position, so that he could see his face.

Jack made a funny expression. His son laughed and touched his father's nose.

Ana discreetly looked at Jack and Jacob. She smiled a bit when she saw Jack's face. He looked silly. But she immediately lowered her head when her mother turned around from the stove.

Irina placed a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk in front of Ana.

"What do you want to eat, Jack?" Irina asked as she put the bottle of maple syrup and a small plate of butter on the table. Ana took the bottle and tried to open it.

"Uh, pancakes will be fine." Jack replied as he watched Ana attempt to turn the bottle cap. It took her several tries but she opened it.

"What about you, Yelena?"

"The same." Yelena answered, not looking up from the newspaper.

Irina placed a plate in front of Yelena and another one in front of Jack then sat down on her chair.

When Jacob saw Irina, he started to reach for her. Jack handed Jacob to Irina. Irina knew that Jacob is hungry so, she unbuttoned her blouse and breastfed him on the spot.

Jack stared in amazement as his son greedily suckled his mother's breast with great focus. He is also surprised that Irina could breastfeed in front of them when before, when she was Laura, she had a hard time breastfeeding Sydney with him present.

"Aunt Yelena, could you please give me one of those bananas behind you?" Ana asked in Russian. She felt Jack Bristow look at her when she spoke the language.

"Eat your breakfast first." Irina interjected when she saw that Ana barely touched her pancakes.

"My fingers are tired." Ana said as she showed Irina her left hand.

"Do you want me to slice your pancakes for you?" Irina asked. Jack heard the slight teasing in her voice.

"Uh… no, thank you." Ana said. She lowered her head down and resumed eating. But Jack noticed that Ana is a slow eater. In fact, by the time Irina finished nursing and burping her baby brother, she still halfway done eating.

"Ana, by the time you finish eating your breakfast, it will be lunchtime." Yelena said. Her niece just nodded her head and tried to slice her food faster.

After a few minutes, she cleared everything in her plate. All she has to do is drink her glass of milk and she is done.

"May I be excused?" She asked Irina after she finished. Her mother is bouncing baby Jacob in her knee.

"Yes, of course." Irina replied and smiled at her daughter. Ana smiled back and patted her brother's head before leaving the room. Her brother just gurgled and drooled.

"Wow, drool factory." She said and smiled as she left.

Irina looked at her son and gently wiped his mouth with soft tissue.

"Irina, your daughter is rude." Yelena said in Russian, even if she knows Jack could understand them.

"No, she's not." Irina replied.

"Hmm… you're denying your daughter is rude because you're like that too?" Yelena asked good-naturedly.

"Whatever you say." Irina replied as she stood up. Jacob squealed in delight as he discovered that he is taller than the rest of the people in the room.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind but I want to spend some quality time with my son and daughter." Irina said and went out of the room.

Jack looked at Yelena and then stood up to follow Irina. "Irina, wait." He said as he walked towards her. Irina stopped and turned to look at him.

"You know, I would also like to spend some time with my son too. You know, before I go." Jack said.

Irina raised a brow. "Oh, you want to spend some time with Jacob before you take Ana with you to CIA custody?" she asked in a low voice.

"I can't force her. Clearly, she doesn't like me. What makes you think she'll go with me willingly?" he replied.

Irina shrugged and continued to walk away from him.

"I'm serious, Irina." He said and followed her.

"Fine. By the way, Ana wants a paternity test." She said and shifted the position of the baby in her arms.

"What?" Jack asked, a bit incredulous.

"A paternity test. She thinks her father was my best friend. He died almost fifteen years ago."

Jack gaped at her. "Fine. I'll go through it." He said. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Irina handed Jacob to his father.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, a bit suspicious.

"I'm going to talk to Ana."

-x-x-x-

[Later, that afternoon]

Jack entered the living room, with Jacob in his arms. He spent most of the day holding and playing with his son. He discovered that Jacob hates baby carriers.

He saw Ana by the sofa, doing something in her laptop. She ignored him but said hi to her brother. Jack placed his son in his playpen and sat on a couch near Ana. He watched her for a while before starting a 'friendly' conversation.

"Why don't you like me?" Jack asked bluntly. The bluntness of the question surprised Ana. She looked at Jack, her gray eyes studying his face.

"Why do you ask?" she asked back in a challenging tone.

The manner in which she replied to his question reminded him very much of Irina.

"I'm interested." Jack said. Ana only responded with a raise of a brow and a shrug. She then resumed her attention back to the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked after a few minutes of strained silence.

"Visual Basic." Ana answered without looking at him. Jack stood up from his seat and took a peek on what she's doing.

She's playing solitaire.

"I play solitaire when I don't know what to do." Ana said defensively, looking up at Jack. Jack just shrugged then went back to his seat. He looked at the playpen and found Jacob playing with one of the stuffed animals.

After a few minutes, Byron entered the living room.

"Mr. Bristow, there is someone who came to see you." He said and led Sydney in.

Jack stood up and just stared at Sydney. He was speechless. He didn't expect her to come to Panama after what he 'did'.

Sydney looked at him and then their surroundings. She saw the playpen by her father's side and a girl who is staring intently at her. Sydney was going to greet them when the girl greeted her first.

"Hi Julia."

-----

A/N- so what do you think? You all know I love getting reviews, so click on that little purple button that says 'go', and leave me a message. I want to know what you think… especially an anonymous reviewer who named him/herself 'undersurveillance'. =)


	10. Introducing, Anya Ivanovnich

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones. I just borrowed them and will be returned after we have reviewed for my entrance test in the State University. Thank you and have a nice day…

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

----

_Jack stood up and just stared at __Sydney__. He was speechless. He didn't expect her to come to __Panama__ after what he 'did'._

_Sydney__ looked at him and then their surroundings. She saw the playpen by her father's side and a girl who is staring intently at her. __Sydney__ was going to greet them when the girl greeted her first._

_"Hi Julia."_

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sydney gaped at the girl. Jack whirled around to face Ana. He was shocked with her greeting.

"What did you just call her?" Jack asked.

"Uh… Julia?" Ana answered, confused with the reaction of both Sydney and Jack. A friend introduced her to Julia Thorne when she was still studying. "Do you two know each other?" Ana asked, clearly denying the obvious.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean with why? Are you asking me why I called her Julia? Or why I greeted her? Or why I asked if you two know each other?" Ana asked back. She doesn't like the looks she is getting from them.

"The first two." Jack replied.

"Well, for one thing, I know her. Second, she was introduced to me by a friend, who said her name is Julia." Ana replied, a bit irritated. She took the laptop off her knees and stood up. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and menacingly stared at Jack.

"Now, answer my question. Do you two know each other?" Ana asked. She can't imagine Julia having contact, much less having a conversation, with a CIA agent. Julia was quite distrustful when it came to intelligence agencies.

Neither Jack nor Sydney was able to answer her because Irina interrupted them.

"Jack, Sydney's…" Irina trailed off when she saw her eldest daughter in the living room with a very discernable look of shock in her face. "Sydney's here."

Silence.

"Sydney?" Ana asked, her voice, a bit squeaky. "You're Sydney? You're my oldest sister?" She asked the girl in front of her.

"How did you know Julia Thorne?" Jack asked. Ana didn't answer him. Instead, she looked at her mother then to Sydney. She has this 'cornered-scared-animal' look on her face and Sydney doesn't know why.

"How did you know Julia Thorne?!" Jack asked again. Ana still didn't answer him. In fact, she ignored Jack.

"Fine, since you don't want to tell me how you've come to know Julia Thorne, how about I ask you if you know an Anya Ivanovnich." Jack knows asking Ana is like shooting in the dark, sometimes it hits, but most of the time, it misses.

"Anya Ivanovnich?!" Irina asked. She looked at her youngest daughter, who refused to meet her eye. "Ana, what is this all about?"

"Nothing, mom." Ana replied, clearly, fibbing.

"Arriana, I am asking you the question. How did Anya Ivanovnich became part of this?" Irina asked.

"Mom…" Ana replied, thinking of a creative, but safe, lie.

"Giselle Arriana Derevko, answer me, NOW." Irina said in Russian. Her temper is creeping in. Anya Ivanovnich was Ana's alias when they fled out of the USSR. That was the last time she used that name. 'Well, I think that's the last time Ana used that name.'

"I use that name when I steal, kill or hack." Ana replied hesitantly. Her mother doesn't know that extent of her 'business'.

"Kill…?" Irina said, shocked. She saw Ana bite her lips and look down to her feet. She is also twiddling her fingers. "You kill people?!"

Jack and Sydney were more shocked than Irina when they heard the revelation. A sixteen-year old girl is the 'man' behind the attempted murder of the Macedonian Ambassador and the assassin behind all the killings the CIA patronized?

"YOU'RE ANYA IVANOVNICH?" Jack exclaimed in a booming voice. His tone seemed to startle Jacob because after he asked the question, Jacob started to cry.

Ana glared at him. "Asshole." She muttered, took her laptop and quickly went out of the room. Irina was torn between pacifying her Jacob and admonishing Ana. But she decided that her crying son is easier to placate than Ana's antagonistic debates. She hurriedly went to Jacob's playpen and scooped up the upset infant.

Sydney watched in amazement when she saw the great, ruthless, cold-blooded, Irina Derevko, soothing a baby like a loving, caring mother.

"Honey, I'm sorry..." Irina softly said in Russian, kissing her son and gently stroking the baby's back. "Did we startle you? Hush now, its okay… mommy's here…"

'Was she like that with me, when I was that young?' Sydney thought as she stared, transfixed at the scene. The baby's face is red with the wailing but she can see his resemblance to her father.

Sydney looked at her father. He looks guilty with what he had done, but it seems that he doesn't want to come close to Irina.

Irina looked at Jack and glared at him. A few minutes later, Jacob's crying eventually subsided. Only his hiccups could be heard throughout the room.

"Is he my brother?" Sydney asked, slowly approaching her mother. She is curiously looking at the baby, trying to remember the alternate 'reality' Hector transported her in. The child seems to have thicker hair, but she is definitely sure that's the same child in the 'other universe'

"Yes." Irina said as she watched Sydney gently stroke Jacob's head. A wave of tenderness spread inside her as she looked at the interaction between Jacob and Sydney. Jacob doesn't exactly like being with strangers, but it seems that Sydney and Jack are a special case.

"What's his name?" Sydney answered. Her brother is intently following her every move.

"Jacob." Irina replied then adjusted the baby's position. "Jacob, this is your sister, Sydney. Sydney, this is Jacob." Irina said, holding Jacob's right hand. The baby raised his other hand, as if trying to reach his newfound friend.

"Your daughter just admitted to killing people and then called me an asshole. What other illegal things could she do? Besides, stealing and hacking?" Jack asked in an irritated tone.

Irina looked at Jack. "You should ask Ana about that. I don't really know the extent of that… hobby."

"Hobby?! You think hired killing is a hobby?!" Jack said.

Irina just raised a brow and ignored him.

"Jacob's sucking his thumb." Sydney said after a few minutes. She is obviously want to end the arguments because she can't believe how screwed up her family is. She almost feels sorry for her brother for being born into this family.

Irina glanced at the child and walked towards the playpen. She bent over and took something from the playpen and then walked out of the room.

Sydney and Jack just looked at each other.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before. You didn't deserve to discover it from another person. I will not justify my actions by blaming your mother. I am at fault with everything that happened to you, and I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want my apology, but I hope that you know the truth." Jack said after a few minutes of staring at her. He knows that Sydney feels that her family is twisted, in a bad kind of way.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you in Wittenberg." Sydney replied. Tears were welling up her eyes. "I know what you did. I don't know if I should be angry or sad, but I don't know what you were going through. I thought I should come here and tell you that in person. But I guess we'll be held up here for a while."

Jack is surprised with the apology. He knows that he doesn't deserve it.

"I don't deserve your apology." Jack said.

"You didn't deserve what I did. I shouted at you and then I refused to listen. It wasn't right." Sydney replied. "Dad, I know why you're angry with Sloane."

Jack didn't say anything. Instead he looked away. He can't tell her that it was his entire fault. If he hadn't met Irina, then this would never have happened. But if he didn't meet Irina, he wouldn't have Sydney.

And Jacob.

And Ana.

A few minutes later, Irina walked in, still holding the baby in her arms. Jacob has a pacifier in his mouth.

"Will you stay for dinner, Sydney?" Irina asked.

"Uh… I don't know. I checked in, in one of the hotels." Sydney replied.

Irina looked at her. "I want you to stay here. Your father's staying here. Don't worry, the villa's well protected." Irina said.

"Uh… okay, mom."

Irina glanced at her daughter and smiled a bit. "Would you like to hold your brother?"

Sydney smiled and nodded her head.

After she handed Jacob to Sydney, Irina turned to Jack. "No, I don't think hired killing is a hobby."

Jack sighed. Irina's looking for an opening for a fight. "I don't want to fight here Irina." He said and sat down on the sofa. He closed his eyes and started to block out the sounds around him.

Irina sighed and turned to Sydney. A smile played on her lips when she saw Jacob tugging her ear. Sydney gave a little laugh and gently tried to pry her brother's grasp from her ear.

"What do you want to eat for dinner, Sydney?" Irina asked after watching them interact for a few minutes.

"Anything will be fine." Sydney replied and smiled at her. 'So this is the reason why she didn't make contact with me. There are two innocent lives at stake if ever she is discovered.' She thought as she saw her mother approach them. "Do you want me to talk to Ana?" Sydney asked.

"I don't think so…" Irina replied. "She can be quite stubborn."

"I think it runs in the family." Sydney said, commenting on the stubborn part. "But, really, I think I can handle it. I don't think she will talk to dad. I mean, she called him… you know. And I don't think she'll talk to you after that whole name thing…" Sydney continued, not repeating what Ana said. There's a baby in the perimeter.

"I don't want to put you in the position where she will get angry at you deception. She knows you as Julia, not Sydney." Irina replied. She let out a deep breath when she saw Sydney pout a bit.

"Please?" Sydney asked. She has a feeling Ana can answer the unanswered questions she has on Julia Thorne.

"Be careful, then. Your sister inherited your mother's acid tongue." Jack interjected.

Irina ignored the caustic remark then said to Sydney, "Ana's in the den."

-x-x-x-

The room is filled with happy music, but the thoughts and feelings of the person inside the room are not the same. Vivaldi's music might be jumping for joy, but Ana's feelings can be likened to a sinking ship wherein all the people are jumping out of it.

She's been sitting inside the den for almost an hour, stuffing her mouth with Oreo's and trying to finish the computer program she's been doing. She finished a whole big pack of Oreo's and she still feels bad. Both physically and emotionally.

'Mom's going to kill me.' She thought. A cartoonish image, wherein her mother is strangling her, popped in her head. Another thought in which her mother is trying to shoot her with a shotgun also came into her mind. The most morbid scenario she can think of is her mother trying to bury her alive.

A knock came on the door. Ana immediately lowered the volume of the radio and turned off her computer.

"Come in." She said and leaned back on the chair.

The door opened and a head popped in. it was Sydney.

"Hi. Can we talk?" She asked. Ana shrugged but gave a small motion that Sydney can come in.

Sydney went inside and looked at her sister. The memories of the alternate reality Hector transported her in are still etched in her mind. She could still recognize Ana even if half of her face is covered in bandages.

"Uh…" Sydney started to say, uncertain on how to start. She certainly can't say, _Hi, I'm Sydney Bristow, aka Julia Thorne, your sister. How did you know me?_

"You don't remember me, do you?" Ana asked. But it was more of a statement than a question.

"Uh, yes." Sydney replied.

"You said goodbye to me and told me that we'll never see each other again. I guess you didn't know we're related by blood." Ana said looking at Sydney. But she's still uncertain on what to call her. Sydney or Julia?

"You know, when you were Julia, you used to tell me that you regret what you were doing. And that you want to go home. Then, you said goodbye." Ana said. "I didn't tell you this before, but I enjoyed the time I spent with you."

"You knew me as Julia?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah. Julia. Julia Thorne. You used to be blonde." Ana answered, taking note that Sydney is a brunette.

"How… how did you know me?"

"Simon Walker. He was a friend too." Ana answered. "I'm not really a terrorist. I call myself a neutral courier. I also worked for the CIA, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Sydney replied and sat on a chair. "Mom didn't seem to know."

"She didn't know about Anya Ivanovnich. I mean she knows I could kill. She just doesn't know the extent of it. She forbids me to go to killing sprees." Ana replied. The latter part was meant to be a joke, but Sydney didn't seem to find it amusing.

"Going to turn me in?" Ana asked in a challenging tone. Julia used to treat that tone as a dare and they had lots of fun when they try to outdo each other in inane challenges.

"I can't do that." Sydney said after a few minutes. "That's dad's decision." Sydney added, kicking the ball of responsibility to Jack.

They stared at each other for a while. Sydney doesn't know what to do. Ana could probably tell her everything she wants to know about Julia Thorne but she can't bring herself to ask questions.

"Do you want me to write Julia Thorne's biography?" Ana suddenly asked. Sydney looked at her inquiringly. "You look like you want to know more about her."

Sydney stared at her. "Are you a mind reader?" she asked.

Ana gave a little laugh. "No. I'm just a good guesser. I think that will be my last deed before mom kills me." She said and smiled at her.

Sydney, amused at the answer, smiled back. Ana has a morbid sense of humor.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Ana asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sydney replied. This elicited a wider smile from Ana. She's happy that Julia/Sydney's staying. She is the only one Ana considers a friend. Everyone else's an acquaintance.

Sydney felt Ana's happiness. 'Maybe my twisted little family isn't that bad after all.'

----

A/N- Hello. I think this chapter ten's a bit anticlimactic to chapter nine (and poorly written since I've been playing solitaire when I was doing this).

But what do you think? I bounce in my seat every time I read your reviews and it makes my day. (Yeah, it does…) So press that tiny purple button that says "go' and tell me what you think! And if I don't like the number of reviews, I'll not update as frequently (I can use the time to study--- right :D.hehe)


	11. Let's play!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (except for the original ones), so don't sue. I am poor, therefore I cannot pay you. Thank you.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Footsteps were coming in their direction. Sydney momentarily stopped playing with Jacob when she heard it stop by the doorway. When she looked up, Sydney saw Ana looking at them, her eyes, swollen from the tears she has shed from the almost endless arguments she had with their mother.

"You okay?" Sydney asked in a gentle tone. Ana nodded her head and went towards them. She plopped on the couch and leaned back.

"Where are mom and dad?" Sydney asked after a few minutes. Jacob was crawling around.

"Fighting." Ana replied. Sydney waited for her to continue. "They are fighting because of me. They're hurling curses at each other." Ana continued. She can still see how her mother's eyes blazed when Agent Bristow told her how she is grooming her daughter to become a terrorist. Frankly, she has no qualms about being called that. And the weird thing about that is she doesn't know why she feels that way.

"Mom made you go out of the room?"

"Yeah. She looked like she was ready to tear him to pieces." Ana answered. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked at her brother. Jacob's eyelids were starting to droop.

"He's sleepy." Ana said and slipped from the couch to sit down with Sydney.

"Do you think they're finished arguing?" Sydney asked Ana. Ana shook her head.

"Know any lullabies?"

"Well, there's this Russian lullaby mom sings to him…"

-x-x-x-

"I'm telling you the nth time, I don't know what Katya Derevko's going to do with Lauren Reed's body." Sark said in very irritated tone. Dixon has once again cam to visit him.

"I'm not here to ask you that question, Mr. Sark." Dixon replied as he looked at the prisoner before him.

"Then what are you here for?" Sark asked acerbically.

"The CIA wants to know if it can trust Irina Derevko." Dixon answered.

Sark raised a brow. "Why are you asking me, a terrorist, if you can trust Irina Derevko, another terrorist?"

Dixon sighed at the sarcastic answer. He was expecting this response from the young man.

"Certain Rambaldi texts suggest that she brought forth to the world another… source of the destruction for the human race."

"Can't you please give this woman a break? She's worrying over four children, three of which are being considered by the CIA as Collector's Edition of Milo Rambaldi artifacts." Sark answered nastily. He then realized that he told Dixon that Irina gave birth to _four_ children, and not to three, as what the CIA first thought.

Dixon immediately heard Sark's slip-up. "Four children? There's another one?"

Sark just shrugged. 'The baby, I'm putting the baby at risk…' he thought as he angrily berated himself for not thinking first before speaking. Ana and Jacob's faces popped into his head.

'Damn it. Irina's going to kill me…'

-x-x-x-

Sydney is in the first floor, walking in the hallway, exploring the house. It is very homey and a first-time visitor will immediately feel comfortable with the surroundings. It's not really the characteristics of the house isn't what she expected from a woman labeled as a 'terrorist' by the CIA, but then again, its her mother she's talking about. Irina Derevko is a very surprising woman.

From what she has seen so far, she can surmise that the house is too big for five people to live in. Sydney found a swimming pool, a tennis court and a basketball court. She is half-expecting to discover a cache of weapons and a shooting range somewhere hidden in the house but so far, it seems to be non-existent.

A cheering sound distracted her from her exploration. When she followed the sound, it led her to a room full of gym mats. An amusing scene welcomed her when she popped her head in and found Ana, Yelena, Byron, Francis and Dante inside.

Ana is wearing a football helmet and is holding a dart with her left hand. Two feet behind her are Dante, Francis, Byron and Yelena. She is sipping a glass of white wine, but laughing at the same time.

"Go and hit the bull's eye, Ana! You can do it!" Byron shouted. Francis and Dante are also cheering but doing it with a little dance.

Yelena noticed Sydney and pulled her inside.

"Just stay behind Ana." Yelena whispered. "She's quite clumsy with the dart." She added jokingly. Sydney just smiled at her.

The spectators fell silent. This prompted Ana to throw the dart and onto the board. They cheered when she hit the bull's eye.

"Did I hit it?" She asked and turned to them. Sydney could see that inside the football helmet, Ana is blindfolded.

Byron laughed. "Yes, little girl. Take off that blindfold and see for yourself!"

Ana took off the helmet from her head and pulled the white hanky from her eyes as she looked at the dartboard.

"Yeah! I told you I'm not handicapped!" Ana said triumphantly and looked at them. She began to do a funny victory dance. "Who's next?" she asked.

Nobody seemed to want to take the challenge. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Sydney spoke up.

"Will I have to wear the football helmet?"

Ana laughed. "No. I need to wear it because of an unpleasant accident that happened with my face." Ana's reply made Sydney turn to the other people inside the room.

"Your mother ordered it." Francis explained. Sydney gave an amused smile and took Ana's challenge. She took the white handkerchief and tied it over her eyes. Ana positioned her in front of the dartboard.

"Are you sure I'm facing it?" Sydney asked. Ana gave a resounding, but at the same time, laughing, yes.

Sydney tried visualizing the dartboard in front of her. 'How will I throw this?' she thought as she heard the cheering sounds behind her. Sydney tried to block everything and focused on the imaginary dartboard in her head. After a few seconds, she threw the dart.

"Woohooo! You hit it!" Sydney heard Ana shout. Sydney took off the blindfold and looked at the board. The dart wasn't exactly in the middle, middle, but it was in the circle of the bull's eye.

Irina could hear triumphant cheers coming from one of the rooms. She is looking for the other occupants of the house because she wants to know if the picnic Dante and Francis orchestrated is still on.

She looked behind her. Jacob is following her, with the help of the baby walker. But he is aimlessly going around, bumping into the furniture, hysterically giggling whenever he hears the thud in the wood.

'Thank god the house is child proof' Irina thought as she watched Jacob entertain himself. She just prayed that the furniture can bear the incessant hits it is receiving from her son.

She reached the 'dart room' and saw that the people she was looking for are all inside.

"Dante, Francis, are you still planning to continue the picnic?" Irina asked. She was half-facing them and half-facing Jacob's direction.

"Why, yes, Signora. The basket of goods is ready." Dante replied in Italian.

"Yes. And we are all going." Yelena said.

"Is your husband coming with us?" Francis asked.

"Well, if all of you are going with us, he might starve if he elects to stay." Irina answered, ignoring Francis reference to Jack as her 'husband'. After all, technically speaking, they are still husband and wife.

Irina then turned to her daughters. She noticed the dartboard and the white handkerchief in Sydney's hands. Ana is still wearing the football helmet, bobbing her head up and down.

"Be careful where you point those things. I don't want that accident to happen again." Irina said to Ana in Russian.

She remembers how horrified she was when she saw Ana's face trickling with blood from the dart. Her daughter accidentally sliced herself in the face when she was playing with the 'arrow' and the odd thing that happened afterwards was that she calmly approached Irina and asked her what to do.

"It will not happen again. Promise." Ana replied in the same language. "Sydney hit the bull's eye with the handkerchief on." She added, jumping a bit. She has never met another person who could do that besides herself.

Irina smiled at Sydney. "Could you that in a handstand?" She asked jokingly.

Sydney laughed a bit. "I doubt it." She then looked at Ana. "Where will be the picnic held?"

Ana shrugged then looked at Francis.

"By the beach. And everybody will eat. Everything inside the picnic basket will be eaten!" Francis said and gave a booming laugh. This made Ana laugh.

"Okay. I'll go get my camera."

-x-x-x-

[A few hours later, sleeping time.]

Jack walked in Irina's bedroom, hoping to say goodnight to his son. When he went in, he found Irina, barefoot, cradling Jacob and singing a lullaby. He watched in amazement as Irina took on a role she used to have as Laura. A loving, caring and protective mother.

Irina looked at her baby and found him fast asleep. Jacob enjoyed the trip to the beach and he was so amazed with the crabs by the shore. He was also amazed with the sandcastle Ana, Sydney, Byron, Francis and Dante made that he tried to make his own version. And then he, together with his father, tried eating the sand.

She kissed Jacob at the top of his forehead and gently placed him on his cradle. When Irina turned around, she saw Jack watching her.

"Jacob's asleep." Irina said in a soft tone as she approached the door. She's going to go to Sydney and Ana's rooms to say goodnight.

"I'll just watch him." Jack answered in the same tone as he looked around the room. It has a cozy feel to it, like the guest room. He's beginning to expect that every room in this house has a very comforting atmosphere.

Irina didn't reply and stood by the doorway. Jack has already approached the cradle. He hovered around the crib for a while and then sat down on the king-sized bed beside it.

"Your bed's comfy." Jack remarked as he bounced on it a bit.

Irina raised a brow when she heard his comment. Jack also raised a brow and then said, "I didn't mean it that way. The bed in my room is as stiff as a board."

"Katya chose one of the beds for the guest rooms. She prefers firm mattresses because she has scoliosis. I think she believes that the rest of the population loves sleeping in mattresses made out of metal, like her."

Jack smiled and shook his head. He then realized that she is standing by the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to say goodnight to Sydney and Ana. They must be tired from the exhausting activities they did this day." Irina answered. "Turn off the lights when you're going to leave the room, but don't close the door." She said as she turned around.

Jack leaned on the pillows and took one book from the pile sitting by the side table. It is a novel by Robert Ludlum, entitled, _The Tristan Betrayal_.

'Ah… She's currently into spy novels.' Jack thought as he read the first page. The moment he read the first sentence, he was hooked.

Meanwhile, Irina reached the door to Ana's room. She can hear the faint sound of giggling inside. She knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Hi mom. Do you want to take the Wench Test?" Ana greeted. She and Sydney are sitting in the middle of the bed, looking at the laptop. Their faces are red from laughing.

"A what?" Irina asked, a bit confused with the question. She closed the door and approached the bed.

"A Wench Test. It measures how malevolent you are to other people and if they talk about you behind your back. I got a 27%, ten percent lower than the average of 37%." Ana said. She then looked at Sydney. They both laughed.

"Why not tomorrow? It's quite late." Irina replied and sat next to Sydney. She took a peek at the screen of the computer. There was a large number 27 at the center.

"What did Sydney get?" Irina asked.

"She got a 20%."

Irina looked at Sydney. "You're too nice." She said. The comment elicited laughter from the two.

"I told you she'd say that." Ana said. Then, they laughed some more.

"Oh my god. I haven't laughed like this in ages." Sydney remarked.

"Me too."

Irina looked at her daughters, confused but at the same time amused at their interaction. She didn't expect them to warm to each other so quickly.

"Go mom. Take the test. But you have to register first. I made a fictitious account for you. Your email address is Your password is supermom1." Ana said. Sydney giggled.

"Ana's email address is while my email address is "

"Don't worry mom, they can't trace it. Trust me." Ana said. Irina looked at them. They were grinning at her.

"Fine. But after this… _wench_ test, you two will go to sleep. It's already late." Irina said as her fingers deftly clicked on the keyboard.

[Three hours and forty-five minutes later]

Irina entered her room, exhausted from the conversations, giggling, laughing and 'games' they had. It was fun and even with that short time with them, Irina felt that she finally got the glimpse of what her family would be like if it was normal.

She was surprised to see the night lamp still on and Jack lying on the bed with a book on top of his chest. He's asleep.

Irina smiled a bit then shook her head. She thought for a while whether to wake him up or not. She decided, after a few seconds, not to rouse him from sleep. After checking on her son and turning off the lamp, Irina climbed up the bed and lay down next to Jack. Irina lay in the dark for a while listening to their breathing.

The rhythm and the calmness finally lulled her to sleep.

-----

A/N- Reviews are greatly appreciated. But it might take me a while to upload because I have to study for a college entrance exam. But if I receive a lot of reviews (wink, wink. Nudge, nudge…) I might upload before the dreaded testing day…


	12. Escape from LA

DISCLAIMER: The usual blah. I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, nor do I own the brands that crop up once in a while. Okie dokie? Okie dokie…

A/N- I guess you're all bored with the chapters I'm uploading due to the 'lagging' scenes. This might be the last of those lagging scenes. Thank you for the people who reviewed. Thank you… :D

****

CHAPTER TWELVE

The dawn is breaking and light is slowly pouring in the window. Jack felt the sunlight dance in his face, as if prodding him to wake up and open his eyes.

Part of him doesn't want to wake up. He wants to stay in the comfy bed and sleep next to the warm and soft body next to him.

'Wait, warm body?' This thought that crossed his mind jumpstarted his sleepy brain. Jack's eyes sprang open and he realized that Irina's head is resting in his chest while his arms are encircled around her waist. The blanket was pushed down to their feet and is entangled with their legs.

She's still asleep.

Jack shifted his position, intending to get away before Irina awakens. He doesn't want to get into another awkward moment that he cannot avoid. But Irina groaned a bit and snuggled closer to him.

Jack stifled a sigh and instead tightened his embrace. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent, and wished that the terrible things that had transpired between them never happened and that their relationship isn't that complicated anymore.

But he knows that, that will never happen. Everything about them, the Derevko's, the Bristow's, everything is convoluted.

A gurgling sound tore him away from his thoughts. He looked at his son's cradle and saw Jacob trying to reach his toes.

Jack smiled and then looked at Irina. She seems so angelic when she's asleep, but God knows that she's the exact opposite when she's awake. He gently stroked Irina's hair then kissed her lightly in the forehead.

"Irina…" he said in a soft voice.

"Hmm…?" was her reply. But she is still asleep. She moved a bit, thus, allowing Jack to slip gently away from her and cover her with the blanket.

Jack regretted leaving Irina but he doesn't want to get emotionally attached to her again. It clouds his judgment.

"Good morning, Jacob." Jack said in a soft but audible voice. A pair of chocolate brown eyes looked up to him. Jack smiled and lifted the baby from his crib.

"Daddy's hungry. Are you hungry too?" Jack asked. The baby just made unintelligible syllables and waved his little hands at him.

Jack kissed his son, took one last look at Irina, and then headed out to go downstairs and into the kitchen.

-x-x-x-

Mother Nature is pouring down all her sorrows in the city and Arvin Sloane is in his veranda, watching it all happen. But he seems to be in the past, thinking of his life with his beloved Emily.

'She would have loved Nadia…' Sloane thought. He looked at his hands, and thought about Nadia's hostility, which is slowly ebbing away, for him.

He had cast doubt over his paternity to Nadia. 'The child is too beautiful to be mine. I know I'm not that handsome, and given that Irina was still with Jack when she came to me…' Sloane tore his thoughts away from the issue. Nadia is in his care now, and she believes that her mother hates her. He is her only pillar of strength. And Nadia is one of Rambaldi's children, one of the puzzles.

His cell phone rang. Sloane took it from the table and received the call.

"Yes?" he greeted.

__

"We're ready to enter, sir."

"Wait for another five minutes. Make sure he doesn't get hurt." Sloane ordered.

__

"Yes, sir."

Sloane ended the call and then looked at his watch. He's going to have another ally in his side.

-x-x-x-

He could hear the guards talking about a basketball game. Frankly speaking, he can't understand why Americans are so in love with basketball and baseball. Why don't they like soccer?

Sark, who is lying on his metal bed, started to whistle. 'Damn, I'm starting to act like a real prisoner.' He thought and continued whistling a tune he heard in the last movie he saw.

'When will I be able to get out of here?' Sark thought as he looked at the ceiling. 'I hate being cooped up in this kind of place. At least real prisoners could get out.' He thought bitterly. 'Why oh why do I have to be caught?'

Suddenly the lights went off. 'Wow, even the most secretive organization in the whole world has power failures.' Sark thought amusingly. He stood up from the bed and took a look from the glass panes.

Just as he was to smirk at the guards that were deployed near his cell, a large explosion took place behind him. Debris of cement hit him as he took cover.

"What the hell?" Sark exclaimed as he glanced from his hiding place. The blast opened a hole in his cell and in came men in black clothes with matching black ski masks.

Half of the men started to fire their guns while the other half started to scour the small room. They are looking for him.

"Mr. Sark, we're here to rescue you." One of the masked men said to him when he saw Sark by the side of the bed, crouched.

"What am I, a princess needed to be saved?" Sark sarcastically said but he stood up.

The men started to hand him a Kevlar vest and a gun.

"Why will I need these? Aren't you here to protect me?" Sark asked when he took the glock hand gun.

"Its better that you are armed. We were ordered to make sure you don't get hurt." The man replied and put his hand by her ear. "Yes, sir. He's here." Sark heard the man say. He then motioned him to follow them.

Gunshots were exchanged again. When Sark glanced behind him, he saw the glass pane shattered and wall, stained with blood.

It was a short run from the escape vehicles and when they were safely inside the car, Sark turned to his rescuers to say a little thank you. But he felt a small sting in his neck that felt like a mosquito bite. He slapped and then fell unconscious.

"Sir, we have the package."

-x-x-x-

Irina's full concentration is directed to the laptop in front of her. She couldn't believe she got a 57% on the 'Wench Test' she took with Ana and Sydney. They roared in laughter when they saw her result.

__

"Mom, why is it so low?!"

"I feel I'm going soft."

"I think dad should see the result!"

'Okay, I'm in this stupid question. _If there are one hundred people who will come to your funeral, how many will just go to check if you're really dead?_ Hmm… let me see, who will actually come to mourn for me?' Irina thought as she fixed her eyeglasses.

"Mom…?"

'Hmm… how many people? Ana, of course. What about Sydney? Hmm… this is a hard question. Why didn't I think about this one yesterday?' Irina asked herself. She didn't hear the person calling her.

"You could castrate a cow with that look on your face."

Irina looked up from the computer and saw Ana amusedly looking at her. The bandages are now gone from her face and the wounds from the torture were almost invisible.

"You need help with that question?" Ana asked, smirking. She sat next to her mother and leaned back on the chair.

"No, thank you. I think I know who my enemies are." Irina replied, making a face.

Ana giggled and then leaned on her mother's shoulder. "Don't worry mom. You'll live longer than your enemies. And you'll see Jacob's marrying and having children…"

Irina typed the number 92 on the blank space and proceeded to the next number.

"That's less than yesterday." Ana pointed out, remembering that Irina typed in ninety three the day before.

"Sydney included your father. I think Jack would go to my funeral to make sure I'm dead." Irina answered then looked at her daughter. She has no reaction, whatsoever, to the response.

Irina sighed, knowing full well that Ana still doesn't consider Jack as her father. She's waiting for the results of the paternity test. "Where's Sydney?" Irina asked, changing the topic.

"Sydney's talking to someone on the phone." Ana replied, playing with her mother's hair

"Did somebody say my name?" Sydney asked and entered the kitchen. Sydney smiled at them and sat down beside Irina. She was smiling really wide.

"Mom, your glasses make you look… distinguished." Ana suddenly said. This elicited a laugh from Sydney.

"Come on, Arriana. I know what you meant is _old_." Irina said and looked at her daughter. Ana has a funny expression on her face. It was like Jack's confused facial expression. Irina always thought that, that expression of Jack's is very funny. She likes making him confused.

"No I didn't." Ana said in a tone of denial, but smiling.

"…?...!...?...!...?...?...!...?"

Irina saw Ana's facial expression turn from amusement to a blank stare. Jacob and Jack are coming their way and a few seconds later, they did.

"Where are the others?" Jack asked when he saw Irina, Sydney and Ana inside. The house, except for the kitchen, seemed awfully quiet without Dante, Francis, Byron and Yelena.

"Yelena and Byron went out. Dante and Francis, I don't know." Irina replied, not looking at him.

"Dzrbrrtak…" Jacob said in an audible tone. Irina looked at the baby and smiled at him.

"What did you say, sweetie?"

Jacob grinned and flailed his arms and legs while at the same time reaching for her. Jack went closer to them and passed the baby to her.

"Jakey, wanna banana?" Ana asked and showed her brother the banana. Jacob curiously looked at the fruit and then opened his mouth.

Jack watched as Ana and Sydney's faces light up with laughter when Jacob tried to put the entire banana in his mouth.

"No, honey, don't eat the whole banana." Sydney said as she looked at her baby brother. He is so cute trying to put the entire fruit in his mouth.

Jack just stood in his place, transfixed with the scene. The three women don't seem to care that they're standing on different sides of the law.

'Technically, Irina and Ana are against Sydney. Why are they getting along?' Jack thought. He heard Ana laugh and he looked at his youngest daughter. She looks so much like her mother. A younger version of Irina.

A few minutes later, the banana was all gone. Jacob is smiling contented with what he tasted and ate. Irina stood up to get a paper towel to wipe Jacob's banana covered hand.

Jack is still looking at Ana. When she saw him, her smiling lips quickly turned into a straight line. She is glaring at him.

'Why is she so damn hostile?' Jack thought as he matched the intensity of her glare. Ana's gray eyes are filled with so much antagonism and he doesn't know why. And he doesn't know how to react to it. 'For god's sake, I'm temporarily living in their house!'

Suddenly, Sydney and Jack's cellular phones began to ring. Both fished for their phones in their pockets and separately went to find a private place to receive the call.

Jack walked out of the patio while Sydney went out of the kitchen. But Ana and Irina heard the distinct, office-like tone as they greeted the caller.

"Bristow."

Irina's mouth twitched upwards as she looked at the baby in her arms. Jacob is thumb sucking and looking at her. She smiled and kissed the top of his forehead and then went back to her seat.

"What?! What do you mean, blew the entire wall off?!?!?!" they heard Jack exclaim. He is pacing around the patio.

"Yeah, we'll be there by tomorrow. Yes, understood." Jack said, gritting his teeth. He then ended the call and went back inside the kitchen.

He waited for Sydney to come in. She entered the room once again and has this troubled look on her face.

"What happened?" Irina asked, concerned. She was finished with the wench test and is now waiting for the result.

"Well, the person who helped me find you, recently escaped CIA custody. Do you have any involvement in this?" Jack asked, irritated with the news that Sark escaped them, practically blowing the cover that the CIA has a division in LA.

"Can you please stop accusing my mother?!" Ana angrily asked.

"Ana…" Irina said to Ana in a reproving tone. "No, I don't have anything to do with it. Why not try Arvin?" Irina answered Jack. Her tone is a bit sarcastic.

"Dad, mom, please." Sydney said a bit exasperated. "Mom, we need to be back in LA by tomorrow." She said as she turned to her mother.

Irina sighed and then shrugged. "Do what you have to do. Besides, we'll be going back home in a few days."

"Home?" Jack asked, not showing his confusion and fear. He will not be able to see them again.

"This is where we live when we go to Panama. But we don't really live in Panama." Ana answered his question. Her tone is still laced with sarcasm.

"Dad, I already booked tickets. Our plane leaves in six hours." Sydney said to Jack. Jack looked at her, and then nodded his head.

"Okay." Jack said. Sydney gave him a resigned nod and then looked at her sister. Ana looked back at her and then sighed. She stood up and went out together with Sydney.

"Uh…" Jack started to say. He wants to spend time with Jacob before going back to LA.

"Jacob?" Irina asked. She understood the one-syllable 'word'.

"Uh, yeah." Jack answered, a bit sheepish that he can't ask her directly.

Irina smiled at him and then handed Jacob to his father. She kissed Jacob and took one last look at Jack before going out of the room.

Jack sat on the chair that Irina used to occupy. The computer was still atop the table. Fishes, the screen saver, were swimming across the monitor.

"You want to play solitaire with your old man?" Jack asked as he moved the mouse. The aquarium scene vanished and was replaced by a number.

YOU ARE 47% WENCH! THAT IS TEN PERCENT HIGHER THAN THE USUAL 37%

---

A/N- Hello… what do you think? What do you think of the result? If you're interested where I found the wench test (I can't post it here…) check my profile. I'll post it there. Reviews please! :-D


	13. I gave her too much freedom

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones. And I will not blow up any of the original characters. I will kill them, but not in that manner. Thank you and have a nice day.

A/N- long chapter ahead. Sorry… midterms are next week, and I might upload chapter 14 the day before the first day of examinations. Thanks for the reviews :-D

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

It's been three weeks since he last saw Irina, Jacob and Ana. And three weeks since Sark escaped. The CIA has traced him in Zurich a few days after, but they lost track of him after three hours. He's very much like Houdini, except that he don't do magic.

Jack sighed as he thought about Sark's escape route. The Covenant blew a hole in his cell and almost revealed to the tax-paying citizens that the CIA is holding terrorists in the middle of LA. They could have just put a sign that says _THIS IS WHERE YOUR MONEY GOES._

He opened the newspaper and began reading the news. A lot has happened ever since he and Sydney left Panama. A week after they went away, Anya Ivanovnich struck again, this time assassinating the leader of a jihad group in Islamabad. He's quite sure that Ana's earning the ire of both Islamic extremists and the Covenant, and frankly speaking, he's afraid for her safety.

Jack was drinking his coffee when an obituary caught his eye.

Laura Donahue

22 March 1951- 30 July 2004

Panama was where her heart used to be.

When she saw LA, she never looked back and stayed.

She was survived by her husband, Johnny and their four children, Cindy, Nadine, Arrianne and Jake. Please pray for her soul.

'Creative. Why did she put her message in the obituaries?' Jack thought as he set aside the mug and took his laptop. She uses the name Donahue when she sends her messages in his e-mail.

There was one message in his mailbox. When he opened it, he saw a series of numbers. A code.

He deciphered it and when he read the message, he felt that it was time for him to tell Dixon who Anya Ivanovnich really is.

HELP. CALL. BRITAIN. ANA

-x-x-x-

"Anya Ivanovnich is the Protector?!" Dixon asked Jack.

"Yes."

"And you're telling me this just now, because…?" Dixon asked again. They were the only ones in his office.

"If I told you that Anya Ivanovnich was the Protector, you would have immediately sent a team to where I was and take her to CIA custody, not to detain her, but to keep her safe _and_ make her work for the Agency. I doubt if that will make her cooperate because for one thing, she sees me as an enemy," Jack said remembering the antagonistic atmosphere Ana creates whenever he's around.

"And second, you will be tearing her away from her family." Jack continued as he leaned on the chair.

"Family?" Dixon asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. Aside from having a mother, two aunts and three bodyguards, she also has a six-month old brother whom she adores so much and which she is fiercely protective of." Jack answered, watching at Dixon's reaction.

"Baby brother…" Dixon repeated and looked at Jack inquiringly. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed when Jack only cocked a brow.

"Jesus Christ indeed." Jack said and looked at him. "I was informed that the Covenant took her. I have the coordinates." He said and gave him a folder. "Sark's there too. If you agree to let me head this operation, you can hit two birds with one stone."

"Pick the people involved?" Dixon asked. Jack gave a nod. "You're ex-wife?"

Jack didn't answer the question directly. "Anya Ivanovnich also has a mother who has a maternal instinct of a sabretooth tiger." Dixon doesn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult to Irina Derevko.

"Go ahead. You have the operational control of this mission." Dixon answered after a few minutes of thinking about Jack's offer.

"Good. Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss. My… contact will handle the rest." Jack said and stood up from the chair.

Dixon watched as he walked away, thinking about Sark's slip up.

'Hmm… so that's what he meant with four children…'

-x-x-x-

Weiss and Vaughn are sitting on the sofa, in the living room of Irina's chateau, with Byron, Francis and Dante looking warily at them.

"It's a big house." Weiss whispered to Vaughn. They are also looking at the three men with suspicion. "Where did Sydney and Jack go, anyway?" he asked, looking around the room. He feels comfortable here, and he doesn't know why.

A few minutes later, Jack and Sydney went in. Sydney walked towards Vaughn and sat beside him. Irina followed them a few seconds later.

"You okay?" Vaughn asked when he saw Sydney's face. She looks a bit confused.

Sydney smiled and at him and nodded her head.

"Francis, Dante, Byron, relax." Irina said when she saw her three friends glaring at Weiss and Vaughn. She set a baby monitor on the coffee table, but it looked more like a walkie-talkie to Vaughn and Weiss.

"Are you sure we could trust them, signora? What if they tell the CIA your location?" Dante asked.

"They won't. I'll chop off their heads before they do that." Another voice answered. It was Katya.

Sydney felt Vaughn's body tense. She instinctively took his hand and squeezed it, letting him know that she's there for him.

"Don't worry Agent Vaughn. I'm not going to stab you. If I had the intent before, you should be dead by now." Katya said when she saw Vaughn's anger in his eyes. She approached Irina and stood by her side.

Irina looks tired. She feels tired. And she's angry at herself. She could have stopped The Covenant from taking Ana, but she wasn't able to.

"Ana, as you all know, has been taken by the Covenant. It has been confirmed that she is being held in Volgograd, with maximum security." Irina said in an impassive voice.

"The Covenant wants Anya Ivanovnich to work for them. They tried to kidnap her before, but she escaped. They tried again, and this time they want to make sure that she won't get away again." Katya said, continuing for Irina. She knows her sister is acting tough, but the attempt is draining her energy.

"They kidnapped her before?" Vaughn and Jack asked simultaneously.

"Yes. I kidnapped her." Katya replied.

The CIA agents gaped at her. Katya looked at Irina and just shrugged.

"How did the Covenant get to her this time?" Jack asked. Irina didn't explain this part to him or to Sydney.

"I gave her too much freedom."

Katya, who was looking at Vaughn at that time, turned to face her sister. "Irisha…" she said softly and went to Irina. Irina blames herself for Ana's abduction. She always blames herself when things go wrong for her children. '_Sometimes_,' Katya thought, as she placed a comforting hand on Irina's shoulder. '_It's not a healthy thing_.'

"It's true Katya. I gave her too much freedom. If I just stood my ground that day, she wouldn't be missing." Irina said.

Ana was still angry at Katya for what she did and when she saw her mother and the hated aunt talking like nothing happened, she got so angry that she burst into tears and went out of the house. Irina wasn't able to explain that Katya was bugged at that time and had no choice but to act treacherous.

It was Katya who gave Yelena her coordinates. It was Katya who helped Yelena infiltrate her cell. It was Katya who cut off the power in the building.

Ana went to London. She has a flat there. Irina asked Dante to look after Ana until her daughter's temper cooled off.

But a Covenant contact ID'd her as Anya Ivanovnich and they proceeded to convince Ana to work for them. When Ana didn't cooperate, she was kidnapped. Dante was hurt in the process.

"When do we move?" Vaughn asked.

"We'll be leaving in three hours." Jack replied then turned to Irina. "What about Jacob? Who will be with him?" He asked. Everybody could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yelena will be with him." Irina answered.

Vaughn looked at Sydney inquiringly. Sydney gave him an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. Weiss was also wondering who Jacob is, but kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly, they heard a baby crying. Vaughn and Weiss, who were both surprised, looked at Sydney and then to Jack.

"Excuse me." Irina said and hurried out of the room. Jack followed her. Katya took the baby monitor and shut it off.

"Why don't we discuss the mission?" She said sweetly, almost saccharine, to Vaughn and then motioned to Byron, Dante and Francis to come closer.

A few minutes later, twenty minutes to be exact, Jack and Irina returned.

"Is Jacob okay, mom?" Sydney asked. She wasn't able to see Jacob when they first arrived because Irina explained what Katya was doing in the premises.

"Yes. He's still nursing a fever." Irina answered. Katya handed back to her the baby monitor.

"So, shall we review the extraction once again?" Katya asked and they evaluated the whole mission, once again.

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

Weiss and Dante led their twelve-man team inside the building. The whole infrastructure seems shabby and deserted but it was actually well equipped with state of the art surveillance systems, which are one of the problems they had encountered during the pre-ops phase. Sydney and Vaughn had taken care of that problem and the security team of the Covenant is now watching a looped feed.

"This is where we separate." Dante said to Weiss. Weiss nodded and together with the chosen five, turned left in the corner.

Francis gave him an evil eye when they heard Katya that he will lead the other twelve man team, together with Dante. It didn't occur to him that Dante and Francis might be gay. Never in this lifetime would ever cross his mind that those two muscular, manly-looking guys would actually be homosexuals.

'Good thing Sydney told me what their… sexual preference are or else I will be forever mystified by that look.' Weiss thought as he and his team positioned themselves in the specified location. They crouched and kept quiet, alert for anything.

"Retriever, are you in position?"

"Yes, Black Eagle. We are in position.

"Good. We'll be coming from the back, as planned. The subject's being held in the fourth floor of the building."

"Roger that."

The minutes passed.

Five minutes…

Ten minutes…

Fifteen minutes…

Twenty minutes…

Weiss looked at his watch. It's taking longer than expected.

"Retriever, take your team and leave the facility now!"

Weiss recognized the voice as Katya's. "What about Black Eagle, Mountain Hawk and the rest?" he asked.

"THEY'LL BE UP. JUST GO!"

Weiss felt the urgency and helplessness in Katya's voice. He had no choice but to call Dante and to tell him that the situation.

"Cleaner? This is Retriever. We are being ordered to pull out. Inform the Magician of the change in plans."

"Copy that, Retriever. Will also inform the Tooth Fairy."

-x-x-x-

[A little before the scene above…]

The room is dark and the only light that can be seen is at the middle of the room. There is a spotlight shining on The Covenant's captive.

"I can see her. She's at the center of the room." Irina said to Jack, who was at the end of the line, as they crept to the fourth floor.

"What do you mean you could see her?"

"I think it's a trap. She's sitting in an aluminum chair." Irina replied, her voice, cracking a little. She could clearly see Ana from where she is positioned. She was bound to the chair and her face is so bloody. Her mouth is plastered with duct tape and her blue shirt is stained with blood. "They've anticipated our move."

"Do you want to take the risk?"

"I want to. But we can't. It's too dangerous."

Suddenly, the half room became bright with lights. The agents were temporarily blinded with the intensity of the lights. But they are still camouflaged by the darkness that reigns on the other half of the room.

Then, a voice reverberated around the area. Both Jack and Irina recognize the voice as belonging to Mckenas Cole.

"Welcome CIA agents. We've been expecting you."

Irina tensed. 'Damn. Did I trust the wrong person?' she thought. Maybe Jack really intended to catch her and entrust her to CIA custody, let Ana die and get Jacob. 'Stop it Irina. You're getting a bit paranoid.' She thought as she frantically look around. There were no armed guards beside Ana.

"Looking for Anya Ivanovnich too? Too bad. We've already squeezed all the information we needed from her pretty head."

Just as then, about thirty armed men appeared. And then, Mckenas Cole came into view.

Jack silently ordered the men to separate and ready for an attack. He will take the chance of rescuing Ana.

"Boy Scout, we need back up."

"Copy that, Black Eagle."

Irina watched as Cole stroke her daughter's hair. 'Bastard!' she thought to herself and instinctively stepped forward, revealing her position

"Irina, no!'

"Ah… a brave soul." Cole commented and took his gun. "Murder is not really my number one thing. But I'll give it a shot." He said and gave Irina a toothy grin. He doesn't recognize her. He only sees a person, most probably a CIA agent, wearing an all black outfit, a black mask, carrying an AK-47.

He motioned to the thirty men. The goons proceeded to surround Irina.

"Hmm… what can be a nice line? Oh, I know." Cole muttered. Then he stood by Ana's side and pointed the gun at the temple of her head. Ana gave a muffled sound and then closed her eyes.

"Goodbye Anya Ivanovnich. See you in hell."

A loud gunshot echoed around the room. It was followed by a savage scream.

Jack realized that Cole shot Ana and Irina was the one screaming.

"Dad, what's happening?"

"Mountaineer, we need back-up." Jack said frantically signaled the men to cover Irina's back. Irina started to shoot everyone who comes in her way while Mckenas Cole ran away.

"Brown swallow, order the others to pullout NOW!" Jack said and rushed forward to help Irina.

Irina is bleeding but she doesn't seem to feel the pain. She ran towards the center of the room, gunning everyone down. The men that draw close to her seem to drop like flies when they get shot.

'This can't be true. She's alive, goddamit! She's alive!!!' Irina thought, blocking the sounds in the room.

Sydney and her team came barraging in the room a few seconds later and was surprised that her parents didn't need back up. Everyone seems to be dead.

"Where is she?" She asked to the group in the middle of the room. When they heard her voice, the circle broke into two and Sydney witnessed the second most horrible thing she has seen after Danny's murder.

Irina, who took of her mask, is kneeling near the aluminum chair and holding Ana's bloody hand. Her father is standing beside Irina. Jack took off his mask and is holding a rope. His face looks grim.

Ana's dead.

---

A/N-hehe :D


	14. She needs to mourn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, dead or alive. If I wasn't Catholic, or, if I can choose my own belief, then Alias is my religion and JJ Abrams is my god. But that would be blasphemous…

A/N- another long chappie… sorry… and, smut at the latter part of the chapter. You've been warned.

I appreciated your reviews, albeit a little violent. I will be thinking about your suggestions pertaining to the resurrection of Ana… right… hehehehehe :D

---

---

She was silent in the whole course of the plane trip. The only words that come out of her are, _No, I'm okay_ or _I feel fine, thank you_. She didn't shed any tear nor did she scream again.

All Irina did was to stare blankly in the window. Looking at the dark clouds, repressing all the anger and sorrow inside her heart. The pain in her arm could not distract her from her emotional pain.

'It's your entire fault. You killed her, Irina. You killed your own daughter with your stupid decisions.' A thought said. 'You gave her too much freedom. That choice cost her, her life.'

"Mom…?"

Irina quickly looked to where the voice came from. She was half-expecting Ana to be sitting next to her, with a goofy smile on her face. But it was Sydney.

'It's unfair to Sydney and Jacob. Forget about Ana…'

"Yes?" Her voice is clear. It did not betray the emotions that are bottled up inside her.

"It's not your fault."

Irina blinked with the remark.

"Honey…" Irina said and then she was hugged by her eldest daughter. "I was selfish, Sydney. I thought I could make it up to her. It's my fault she's dead." Irina whispered. She's fighting back the tears that are forming in her eyes.

"Mom, you tried…" Sydney replied. She felt a sting at the back of her eyes. Her mother is blaming herself.

'Did she react this way when they thought I died?' Sydney thought, but realized that the question was biased. Too one-sided.

Katya was observing Sydney and Irina. Her sister's eyes are too empty and her face is too pale. 'She needs to cry.' Katya thought. She waited for the tears to fall on Irina's face but they didn't come.

Katya looked at Jack. He is sitting at the far end of the plane, his face buried in his hands.

'Why can't they mourn together?' Katya asked herself.

The thing that happened between her and Jack, it was nothing. Jack wanted to find Irina and he thought he could find Irina through her. A fling was the easiest way to do that, since Irina is one of the most elusive people she has ever met. That fling was one of the most passionate and yet coldest night she has ever experienced. A paradox. Jack wants Irina, not her. She's just… someone.

"If you keep everything inside, you'll die early." Weiss whispered to Vaughn. Vaughn just looked at him.

"Yeah, you see I had an uncle. He repressed all his emotions. Kept it all inside. When he hit fifty, he died. Left my aunt and their three children." Weiss explained.

He thought Vaughn was listening. But he wasn't. He was looking at Sydney. She is now talking to Irina, and he watched as Irina tell her daughter to get some rest. Sydney seems to be comforting everyone inside the plane, except herself.

Sydney stood up and went to sit on an empty chair. She couldn't understand why Ana died. She seemed so kind and so full of spirit. Sydney felt a kindred attachment to her even if they spent only forty eight hours together. But then again, they had a friendly relationship when she was Julia Thorne. Ana said so herself.

'Life is precious and short. She was barely seventeen. Why did she have to die?'

Sydney didn't notice Vaughn slip beside the empty seat beside her.

"You okay?" he asked. Sydney nodded her head but a stifled sob escaped her lips.

"Syd, its okay to cry." Vaughn said. When he said that, the tears began to run down Sydney's face. Vaughn leaned forward and embraced her. She needs it.

'I wish I could tell you that everything will be fine. But I can't. That would be a lie.'

-x-x-x-

A week since Arriana Giselle Derevko's burial has passed. Sydney and Jack are staying with Yelena, Katya, Byron, Dante and Francis in Irina's chateau. The two of them both requested for a personal leave for three weeks. The matter of 'death in the family' was understood by Dixon.

"Your mother is acting like a robot."

Sydney glanced up from her breakfast and saw her aunts, Katya and Yelena, looking at her. It's been three days since their arrival and the mood in the house is still in mourning.

"She said she was fine when I asked her." Sydney said. But she didn't believe her mother. She looks so haunted and hollow.

"Irina needs to cry!" Katya exclaimed. "Everybody needs to cry once in a while. Why can't she cry? Especially when it concerns the death of her daughter!"

"Katya, its no use getting angry at Irina." Yelena said in Russian. The very thought of her dead niece brings tears in her eyes.

Sydney just sighed and shook her head. Her mother is acting like a big rock. Emotionless and cold.

"Sydney, make your mother cry." Katya suddenly said.

"I already tried. She just hugged me and said thank you. I was the one who cried." Sydney answered as she took a spoonful of cereal.

"When she was extracted before, she came back with the same expression on her face. She was in a state of denial." Yelena told Sydney as she sat down opposite her.

"State of denial?" Sydney asked.

"She kept on repeating that she didn't love your father and that her loyalty is for her country. A fool could see that what she's saying is the complete opposite." Katya answered.

"Your mother is supposed to be mourning. Not going on with her life like nothing happened. She's going to die of heartache if she doesn't break." Katya muttered.

"We can't force her to cry." Sydney stated, looking at Katya.

"Repressing what you feel, especially anger and sadness could cause you health problems, dear." Yelena said and smoothed a strand of hair from her face.

"Where's your father?" Katya asked after a few minutes. An idea popped in her head.

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

Jack was lying in his bed, reading a thick paperback novel which he brought with him. He was threatened by Katya and Yelena during breakfast that he will not be served dinner if he will not be able to make Irina cry.

'What kind of older sisters are those two?' Jack asked himself. But he was distracted with the thought that Irina did not shed a single tear before, during and after the funeral. It was so… eerie.

Jack closed the book and stood up from the bed. He was going to go to Irina's room to say goodnight to his son. He walked out of his spacious, comfortable room, to go to the west wing where the Irina's bedroom was located.

The door was open, so Jack went inside and closed the door. Nobody seems to be inside. He then heard a tinkling of music coming from one of the adjoining rooms, which was open.

Jack walked towards the room and took a peek. He knows that this is Jacob's room because of the soft green hues and the secure but calm feeling the room exudes. He softly treaded the carpeted floor, in case the baby is already sleeping. He reached the beautiful hand-crafted cradle and looked at his son. Jacob is sound asleep.

His heart tendered at the sight. He gently stroked Jacob's head and said a quiet goodnight. He then decided to find Jacob's mother. He went out of the room and slightly closed it. Jack moved to the opposite side, where the other adjoining room is located. It was wide open and so he entered.

The room has white walls but the top and bottom parts of the walls were painted blue, yellow and orange. The room exudes warmth and fun but at the same time, child-like. The bed also has the same colors as the walls and there were a lot of pillows. A computer sat in the mahogany study table and a CD player sat on another table. Jack surmised that this is Ana's room. Irina is sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at a picture frame. He went to her and sat down beside her.

The picture was taken in a park. Jacob was being carried by Irina while Ana was seated beside Irina, carrying a humongous lollipop. All three were all smiling. Jack noticed that Ana has deep dimples in her cheeks whenever she smiles. And then he noticed a slight scar in her left eyebrow.

"Ana was like Sydney. She will make you smile if you're sad or angry, even if her day is as irritating as yours." Irina said as she gently outlined the frame with her fingers. Sadness can be traced in her voice.

Jack didn't say anything. He let her talk.

"She got that scar when Khasinau smashed her violin in front of her. Ana would rather play the violin than study. And stupid Khasinau destroyed the violin because Ana would not listen to him. Alexander destroyed a fricking Stradivarius." Irina said, referring to the scar in Ana's upper left eyebrow.

She then let out a deep breath and returned the frame to where it was placed before. She then left the room. Jack followed her out.

"You should go and sleep." Irina said. She is standing next to the king-sized mahogany bed.

"Why?" Jack asked in a challenging tone. 'She's not mourning at all. She's trying to deny the fact that Ana's dead.' He thought.

"Just leave me alone." Irina answered.

"So you could wallow in self pity? Stop blaming yourself, Irina. It won't bring her back." Jack said coldly. He hopes that his response would draw out the tears and not violence from Irina.

"You don't know what I'm feeling." Irina snapped back, her eyes, blazing with hurt and anger. They were also brimming with tears.

"Are you trying to forget that you raised and loved Ana? Is that why you can't mourn?" Jack asked callously.

"No!" Irina choked, the tears spilling out of her eyes like water escaping the dam. A wounded sound tore from her throat and she kneeled down on the floor, crying.

Jack bit his tongue. He finally succeeded in bringing out the tears from her, but he feels so foul doing it. He approached Irina's helpless form and went down on his knees beside her.

"Irina…" he said as he kneeled beside her. His tone is gentle, comforting.

"It was my fault. She died because of me."

"No, she didn't."

"Yes, she did. I should have stopped her. If I did that…" Irina sobbed. Her shoulders are shaking so hard and she can't breathe with the pressure in her chest.

Jack leaned forward and embraced her. She stiffened when she felt his strong arms encircle her but the emotional need for another human being's touch weakened her stubbornness.

Irina wept and Jack held her. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry…" he whispered, cradling her. He knows that no words can bring comfort to a grieving mother. She reacted the very same way when Sydney 'died'. He gently stroked her hair as he listened to her rants and curses. Irina cried all the sorrows, anger and hurt that she is feeling. They were so repressed inside that she feels that she's going to burst if she tries to restrain it again.

It took a long time before she stopped crying. And when she did, they just stayed in their position.

Irina feels so safe and loved whenever she's in his arms. She always does. But there's no more reason for her to stay in his embrace. She sighed and gently pulled back from his arms. Irina looked up at his face. Jack's eyes were so intense and sincere.

She slowly stood up and also pulled Jack to his feet.

"I haven't told you this, but I thank you for giving me such beautiful and wonderful children." Irina said as she touched his cheek.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

'Her lips are so soft.' Jack thought as he kissed her back. His hands instinctively held her waist.

Irina's gentle kiss turned aggressive. Jack groaned a bit when he felt her hands travel downwards.

"Irina…" Jack managed to say.

Their lips parted. Irina looked at him, her hands on his hips.

"You'll get angry after this."

"If you think I'm going to be sorry, you're wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She kissed him again, this time with more urgency and need. Jack responded with equal want. Desire is pounding in their heads.

Irina pressed her body onto Jack and then pushed him to the bed. She dragged his shirt over his head and began to explore the ridges of muscle that she could never get tired of.

She was desperate for more. All the repressed feelings she still has are now all converted to urgent longing for him. Irina started to pull down the waistband of Jack's shorts.

Jack groaned and rolled on top of her. He kissed her again, as he took off every article of clothing she has on. He nipped the bottom of her lip and began to lower his mouth downwards. She gave a throaty moan when he greedily ravaged her. She heard his ragged breath matching hers as he both drove them out of control.

She wants to scream, to voice out what she wants. But only torn gasps were the only sounds she could make as he entered her and drove her to a staggering climax.

Then, his mouth found hers again and even if her nails are painfully digging in his shoulders, he still managed to drive them both to a world without reason, only passion and desire present.

-x0x0x-x0x0x-

Jack stroked her hair as she slept. He's thinking about what just happened. 'Did I take advantage of her?' he thought as he listened to her breathing. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her right arm.

'Damn, she'll get angry at me and then herself.'

She sighed and then shifted her position.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I'm sorry."

Jack was puzzled with what she said. He looked at her.

"Why are you saying sorry?" He asked.

"I forced you into doing this." She answered.

"No, you didn't." Jack replied then kissed the top of her forehead. "Go to sleep."

"Jack, do you want to see Jacob every week?" Irina suddenly asked.

"Yes. But don't you think it would be too much for the baby? Let's just talk about this tomorrow, sweetie."

"But…"

Jack silenced her protests with a kiss. "Go to sleep."

"Only if you'll stay."

"Where do you think I'll be going? I think you ripped all my clothes." Jack said jokingly. She snuggled closer to him and after a few minutes, fell asleep again.

Jack sighed and pulled up the blanket up to her shoulders. He then wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

---

A/n-reviews are welcome.


	15. Sloane's plan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, dead or otherwise, except for the original ones so don't sue. Because if ever I do own them, I'll only make them do my assignments and projects (damn, I'm lazy!). Okay? Okay…

A/N- I have this crazy notion to end this story by the first week of October, so that I could start on my second Jack-Irina centric fic. But the story seems to extend until chapter thirty, so… I don't know what to do… thank you for the encouraging reviews, I really appreciate them. :-D

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Sloane was entertaining some people when Nadia knocked and opened the door into his office. She is so bored inside the house. She wants to go out.

"Ah, Nadia. Come in." Sloane said as he stood up and motioned her to come closer. There were two blondes inside, one male, and one female.

"Nadia, do you remember Mr. Sark and Ms. Reed?

She gave them a bored look. "Oh, yes, father." She answered. She definitely remembers these two blondes.

"You look so much like your mother." Sark remarked. "Doesn't she, Mr. Sloane?" he asked.

"Is that a compliment or an insult, Mr. Sark?" Nadia asked coolly. It might be a compliment considering that her mother is beautiful, but she resents Irina. The woman abandoned her, fro crying out loud! Her father implied that her mother hates her.

Do you really believe everything your father is telling you?

There was doubt inside her. But she grew up in Argentina, which is so far from Russia. And her mother didn't even try to find her.

"Oh, that is very much a compliment, Ms. Santos. Your mother is one of the most stunning women I've ever encountered in my whole life." Sark answered sincerely. Irina Derevko is a goddess walking amongst men. And her children definitely take after her.

"Enough of the banter, children." Sloane said. "Now, if you could just leave Ms. Reed and me alone. We have some business to discuss."

Sark and Nadia looked at him. Nadia listened to her father and went out of the room.

"Go on, Julian. The business doesn't deal with you." Lauren said to Sark. Sark cocked a brow. A dead woman is ordering him around.

But he went out. He found Nadia standing in front of the door.

"Do you believe everything your father tell you?" Sark asked after closing the door.

Nadia looked at him. That was the very same question she asked herself a while ago.

"No. I'm not that naïve." Nadia answered.

"But it seems that you believe his lies about your mother." Sark said and walked away from her.

"Irina Derevko is a sociopath. A manipulative, scheming sociopath. She abandoned Sydney and Jack Bristow. She fooled my father. And she's now raising a monster who is the heiress to her organization. How can I not believe what my father said when I witnessed part of her evil?" Nadia replied when she followed him.

"You're judgment of her is so cloudy. You don't know her. Don't conclude when you don't have enough evidence." Sark said when he heard her reply. "Don't say things you'll regret later."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nadia asked.

"Your mother is one of the most protective persons I've ever known. She wouldn't do that to any of her children if she didn't have any option. And apparently, she didn't have any choice. They captured her before she knew she was pregnant. And she's been looking for you ever since Ana was born."

Nadia stared at him.

"Stop making up stories." She scoffed.

"I'm just saying this because your mother saw your sister die in front of her! And she blames herself for bringing her into the world. Now ask yourself, if Irina Derevko really hated you for being Arvin Sloane's daughter, why did she continue her pregnancy with you?! So that you could suffer?! I don't think so!" Sark said and stalked off, leaving the dazed-with-the-revelation Nadia. He is fuming with anger.

He is partially responsible for Ana's death. He was the one who introduced her to Simon Walker and Simon Walker introduced Anya Ivanovnich's services to the Covenant.

'Irina, I'm sorry.'

-x-x-x-

Sydney is sitting on the carpet in the living room, scanning photo albums. The one she is holding seems to be one of the most recent ones, since it was filled with Jacob's pictures.

"It appears that looking at photo albums are one of your hobbies. You've been here all morning." Sydney looked up and saw Katya entering the living room carrying a plate of cookies.

"Not really. Mom seems to be a bit hesitant to tell us about Ana's childhood. Looking at pictures… it makes me feel that I can know more about her."

"Well, your sister was wonderful. She was the one who kept your mother sane when everything was chaotic for her." Katya said. "Here, have some cookies, your mother made it."

Sydney smiled and took one. She continued flipping the pages of the album.

"What year would Ana be in school?" Sydney asked, munching on the biscuit.

"Ana graduated from Cambridge University, two years ago." Katya informed Sydney.

"Really?" Sydney asked. "You mean, she was some sort of genius?"

"Well, yes. Your mother didn't know what to do when it came to Ana's studies and extracurricular activities. Ana tried out everything. And then, she settled with painting and playing the violin." Katya revealed and took one cookie from the plate.

"She was born in Russia, right?" Sydney asked.

"Yes. Irina slipped her out of the country a little before the Soviet Union fell. But…" Katya hesitated. "But your mother really regretted not slipping her out of the country earlier."

"Why, what happened?" Sydney asked.

Katya gave a little smile and patted her niece's shoulder. "You should ask that question to your mother." She then stood up and left the room.

Sydney was confused with the reaction. Shaking her head, she turned to the last page of the photo album and saw one of the most beautiful portrait of her interaction with her mother, her father and Jacob.

The paper was torn from a sketch pad. The frayed edges might distract you from the image but the illustration captured the moment, the tenderness and the affection that they gave to the baby. The scene depicted seems to be so alive and so happy. She looked at the corner of the paper and saw the signature to be _A.G.D_.

Ana's initials.

She then realized that Ana wasn't in the picture. She drew herself out.

-x-x-x-

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Lauren asked Sloane. She can't believe she's seeing him again. But then, he was the one who gave the Covenant Rambaldi's 'resurrection' fluid. She should be thankful that he gave her a second chance to live.

"Give your captive to me after you've finished programming her." Sloane said, sipping his brandy.

"They will not agree with you." Lauren answered. "They need a replacement for Julia Thorne. And they got her."

"I'm not going to take her away from them. Tell them that… I'm giving them a free hideout for her." Sloane answered.

"They will want to know why." Lauren replied. "There is obviously a catch for this… perk."

"My daughter needs company. The Covenant took interest in the prophecies in my hands. I can… share it with them, in exchange for a friend for my daughter."

"You do know that they are going to give her a new identity and a new personality?" Lauren asked.

"Of course. They did that to Julia, didn't they?"

"Well, then. I'll inform them of your… request." Lauren said as she stood up. She then walked towards the door. But before she could get out, Sloane called out to her.

"Ms. Reed, please inform your superiors that your prospective assassin won't be brainwashed that easily. If they want her to assume her new identity quickly, I suggest you implant a microchip on her. She will not be able to control herself when it comes to killing." Sloane said.

He watched her go out. When she was gone, Sloane smiled.

"…what you have done to my daughter is nothing compared to what I will do when I find yours…"

"Jack, oh, Jack, you didn't know what you were talking about before. Don't you know your daughters are going to be with me?" Sloane said aloud. "I will make them hate you. I will make them mine."

He chuckled as he finished his drink. Finally, he's going to witness what Rambaldi saw in his visions.

Nadia will be the Passenger, Ana will be her Protector.

Sydney will not have a chance.

A/N- short… and the italicized part by the end? Not mine, that is from episode 19 of the third season… so what do you think? Hehehehe :D


	16. Resurrection?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue. I just borrowed them so that they can help me analyze if a raise in taxes of gasoline will affect the sale of cars… thank you…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Mountaineer, where are you?"

"Fourth floor. I'm chasing the assassin. He's on his way up the rooftop." Sydney breathlessly answered as she chased the killer.

The Covenant dared the CIA to prevent a disaster they planned for the Diplomat's Dinner in Bern. The CIA didn't accept the 'challenge' but the Agency instructed that they surveil event and to let nothing happen.

It failed.

The Covenant was able to kill (finally) the Macedonian Ambassador and his wife. The assassin was able to get through the security precautions the CIA and the Swiss authorities put up.

Sydney burst out of the rooftop, out of breath and filled with adrenaline. She looked around and saw their assassin at the edge of the roof.

"FREEZE! Don't move!" Sydney shouted as she cocked her gun to the killer. He slowly turned around and looked at her.

"Step off the ledge, NOW!"

She couldn't see his reaction because he is wearing a mask.

"I'm not bluffing. Get off the ledge!"

The whirring of the helicopter and the lights it flashed distracted Sydney.

"Ciao signorina!" The assassin said and jumped off.

"Oh, my god." Sydney said and ran to the ledge. "Retriever, he jumped off the roof."

"What? Did he rappel down?"

"No. He parachuted."

-x-x-x-

Tabula Rasa.

You are nothing.

You will be no one.

You will love nobody except for one.

"Gabrielle."

Arvin Sloane watched as the girl turn to face him.

"Uncle Arvin." She greeted, obviously delighted, and gave him a big smile and a hug. Sloane reciprocated with the same happiness. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Sloane chuckled. "How are you? I heard about your first job. They said you were excellent. Good work."

The girl smiled even brighter. "Thank you."

"Nadia's in the living room. Frederick will be bringing your things upstairs."

"Okay. See you later, Julian." Gabrielle said and scurried off to go to the living room.

Sloane turned towards the person who brought her to him.

"If her mother finds out that you were part of her daughter's _death_, she will kill you."

"Mr. Sark, I appreciate your concern, but I doubt if Irina will know." Sloane answered, looking at the young man in front of him. "She wouldn't know if no one will tell her, right?"

Sark just cocked a brow. "And what about the CIA? They will hunt her down."

He was shocked when The Covenant introduced him to their new… human resource person. He was still in mourning when he found out about Gabrielle Rinaldi.

"Mr. Sark, meet, Gabrielle Rinaldi. She will be the replacement of Ms. Thorne."

He wasn't able to respond quickly. He was too busy looking for his jaw that dropped to the floor when he saw her.

"Mr. Sark?"

"Yes. Uh… it's nice to meet you." Sark said and cleared his throat. He couldn't see any signs of recognition in her gray eyes.

He took aside her handler and whispered to him "That's Anya Ivanovnich."

"Yes, sir. But she agreed to… change her alias."

"She's dead." Sark said and looked at Ana. She didn't seem to care about her handler, him or where she is.

"That's what they wanted to do. They tested Project Double Vision on one of the prisoners. It was a success if they made you believe she's really dead."

Sark looked at him and then to Ana. "She doesn't remember anything?"

Ana's handler looked at him. "They didn't tell you about this, did they?"

"Just answer the question." Sark said fiercely.

"I don't know. The microchip they implanted on her works most of the time. But it cannot fully control her."

"Mr. Sark, Gabrielle is in my care. They will never be able to locate her when she's with me."

A crash and a string of curses stopped Sark from replying. Both men ran towards the sound and were stunned to see Gabrielle standing by the window, holding a letter opener. The object is dull, but in her hands, they might as well be sharp knives.

"Don't you dare come near me!" She shouted. Nadia was looking at her friend. She saw that Gabrielle's gray eyes were sparking fear and anger. Those feelings were practically non-existent when Nadia's with her.

"Where the hell am I?" Then she saw Sloane. "You bastard, what did you do to me?!" But she didn't lunge towards him.

"Ana, please, calm down…" Sark said to her and approached the distraught girl.

"Julian, where's mom?"

"Ana, put down the letter opener."

"No. They'll be brainwashing me again. I want to go…" she wasn't able to continue because she suddenly slumped forward, unconscious.

Nadia turned to her father. She is evidently shocked with Gabrielle's outburst.

"I'm sorry, dear; Gabrielle's hallucinating from the medication Dr. Emerson gave her." Sloane said to Nadia as he handed Frederick the tranq gun. He then turned to Sark. "As for you, I suggest that you report this… malfunction to your superiors. It might cost them an asset."

And with those words, he and Frederick left.

"Sark, what is going on? Why did you call her… oh… shit." Nadia said. She just realized who her 'friend' is.

Sark shook his head as he looked worriedly at Ana.

"Act like nothing happened." He ordered Nadia as he lifted Ana's limp body from the floor.

Nadia just looked at his retreating figure. She is confused and a bit angry at what happened.

'Who will I trust in this house?'

-x-x-x-

"Brafft…"

Jack smiled when he heard the incoherent baby talk. "I thought your mother said that you can say real words." Jack said as he changed the baby's diaper in the changing station he installed in his room.

"Mama-da…" Jacob said when he heard the word 'mother'. He knows that the word signifies his mother. He then looked at his father and tried to reach for Jack's nose.

Jack chuckled as he threw away the smelly diaper in the trash can. "Mommy's not here, buddy. You're going to stay with me for a few days." Jack said and lifted the baby.

He could smell Irina's scent on the baby and Jacob's things. It was subtle, but it's driving him crazy. And even if Jacob resembles him more, his son's smile came from Irina. That simple fact made him miss her more.

Jacob rubbed his nose against his father's cheek. Tenderness erupted in Jack's heart as he held his son. He kissed Jacob on the forehead.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. Jack placed Jacob in the middle of the bed and then received the call.

"Bristow."

"Jack, we need you in the office, right now. It's important." It was Dixon.

Jack looked at his son, who is playing with his toes. "I can't."

"Jack, please. I know it's a weekend and it's your day off, but this is really urgent." Dixon answered. Jack started to take his weekend off after he came back from his leave and seems that it makes him more relax when he's at work.

He heard Jack in the other line. "Good. Be here in fifteen minutes."

Jack heard the other line go dead. He's a bit confused to whom he will leave Jacob with. He sighed again and then looked at his son.

"I guess you'll be seeing where daddy works."

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

Jonathan Donahue Bristow entered the CIA rotunda, pushing his son's stroller and wearing a light blue polo and linen slacks. A diaper bag is in his left shoulder.

Suddenly, all the women in the office began to fawn over him and the baby.

"Oh, my god. He is just so adorable."

"Mr. Bristow, the baby is such a cutie pie."

"Agent Bristow, is he your son? He is such a lollipop!"

Jack was perplexed at their reaction and just looked at them.

"Uh, thank you?" He said and quickly walked the conference room to get away from the growing mob of women.

"Jack?! What the…?!" Dixon was flabbergasted at the sight of Jack Bristow pushing the baby carriage.

"I told you I couldn't come."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a… visitor?" Dixon asked, looking at the black-haired child in the stroller.

"And what would you have done? Asked the other agents to baby-sit my son? I don't think so." Jack replied as he pushed the stroller inside the conference room. He was the last one to arrive.

"Dad…? Why did you bring Jacob with you?" Sydney asked as she stood up and approached them. When Jacob saw her, he waved his little hands at her.

"I can't leave him alone in the house." Jack answered when Sydney kneeled to kiss her brother. Vaughn and Weiss were just looking at them.

"Mr. Bristow… wow, you have a baby…" Marshall remarked as he craned his neck to see the baby.

"Jack, we can't…" Dixon started to say but he was cut off by Jack.

"Dixon, my child isn't bugged nor is his things. And I doubt if he could tell his mother anything he heard in this meeting."

Dixon sighed then looked at the baby again. He was playing with his teething ring.

"Fine, let's start this meeting people."

He waited for a while before the people in the room found their seats. "First of all, the Macedonian President is blaming the CIA for the death of the Ambassador and his wife. They refuse to cooperate in the investigation and the only personal effects we have of the Ambassador are a rosary, a letter addressed to his wife and a bible."

"Second, our informant inside the Covenant reported to us the identity of our assassin. Her name is Gabrielle Rinaldi."

"Any information about her?" Weiss asked.

Dixon looked at Marshall but Marshall's attention was at the baby.

"Marshall?"

Marshall looked up and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry… the baby reminds me so much of Mitchell."

Dixon just raised a brow.

"Oh, right. Uh, Gabrielle Rinaldi. Uh, we don't have any information on her. Nada, zip, zilch, nothing. No birth certificate, no transcripts, no receipts in her name. it seems that she only came to existence just three weeks ago."

The group was silent. They all know that they couldn't hunt for a person who seems non-existent.

Dixon cleared his throat. "Lastly, the cameras in the US embassy in Macedonia caught this in the front gate." He turned on the monitors and played the video.

They saw a woman leave a small box at the front gate. She turned to where the security camera is located and gave a big smile.

It was Lauren.

"There was a note inside the box; it said _You gave me new life. For that, I thank you._"

"Did you confirm it's her?" Sydney asked.

"Yes."

They were silent once again. All of them were remembering the time when they were informed that Lauren's dead body was missing.

Vaughn can feel the anger building up inside him. He can feel Sydney's gaze but his anger made him accidentally knock over the coffee mug in front of him. It landed to the floor in a crash.

The crash startled Jacob, who was nodding off to sleep.

He started to cry.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Vaughn said as he stood up. Jack just glared at him and scooped Jacob from his stroller. He tried to pacify him but the baby wouldn't stop crying.

It wasn't until they heard a weird sound did Jacob stop.

"Here Mr. Bristow." Marshall said to Jack as he handed him a weird-looking thing that could maybe pass of as a toy. "It's a rattle."

"Uh… thank you." Jack answered as he took it. He then shook the rattle in front of the baby. Jacob sniffled and reached for the toy.

'You have a rattle in your pocket?" Weiss asked in disbelief. Dixon just shook his head. He had seen weirder things coming out of Marshall's pockets.

Marshall smiled, embarrassed again.

"Oh, Mitchell and Carrie are in my office."

-0-0-0-

A/N- Thank you to Irina Rocks from


	17. A Little Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, dead or alive. The SpyHerd just dropped by in our house to analyze how I passed physics and math midterms without studying. Thank you and have a nice day. :D

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Irina is sitting patiently in one of the crates in a supposedly abandoned warehouse, waiting for Gabrielle Rinaldi and Co. to arrive.

Waiting for Gabrielle Rinaldi who is killing her men one by one.

Waiting for Gabrielle Rinaldi whose ruthlessness led to the death of forty seven men in three days.

Waiting for Gabrielle Rinaldi who was most probably ordered to kill everyone who stands in her way.

Waiting for Gabrielle Rinaldi, her child, her daughter, her confidante, her friend.

Ana.

Katya informed her of Ana's 'resurrection'. She told her that the Covenant fooled them and the CIA by using Project Double Vision, a rip-off of Project Helix. Project Double Vision, like Project Helix, could copy an individual's face, body shape, metabolism, voice and fingerprints, but unlike Project Helix, it could not copy and individual's DNA.

The 'Ana' they saw being shot by Mackenas Cole was the first victim of Project Double Vision. The real Ana was being held in Bern, watching the whole 'rescue', while at the same time, being brainwashed by her captors.

'Dammit, Irina. You've been mourning for two months while all this time your daughter is being tortured and brainwashed by those morons.' Irina thought, berating herself. She knows that they couldn't brainwash Ana.

Ana was already programmed not to be brainwashed. It was something she tried very hard to prevent but failed. And it was something Andrei Vanlevko, her friend, tried to prevent and paid with his life.

But they found a way around that. A certain individual proposed that they implant a microchip on her so that they could just order her around without worrying about being questioned. However they didn't count on the fact that Ana has will of steel. She somehow manages to break free from the control of the microchip and creates havoc in the Covenant. Thus, to be able for the Covenant to take total control, they resort to electrocution.

'Dump her in a tub full of water and then start the electrocution.' Irina thought angrily. She once vowed to destroy the Covenant for destroying Sydney's life. This time, she vows to destroy not only the Covenant, but also Arvin Sloane. Destroy and pulverize to nothingness.

Irina heard running footsteps coming her way. She hid behind the crate and readied her silenced gun. She will subdue her daughter, no matter what.

She took a peek and saw Nadia. 'What is she doing here?' Irina asked herself as she observed her second daughter. She seemed out of breath and confused.

"Nadia, really, why are you running away from us?" A voice asked. Mackenas Cole owns that voice.

Irina saw the fear in Nadia's face. She looks like she feels trapped in the room.

"You can't hide anywhere, dear. We're still gonna get you." Mackenas appeared together with Ana and three men. "Gabrielle, could you be a darling and finish this for me? I think your Uncle Arvin is calling me."

He patted Ana in the shoulder and left the room. Ana smiled and then looked at Nadia. She looks so… robotic.

"Gabe? Please, don't listen to them." Nadia said looking for an exit. She wants to escape from her father's hell. And Katya offered to help. And she told her to go to this warehouse. When her father found out, he planned to have her killed. And he ordered Gabrielle to kill her.

She doesn't want to hurt Gabrielle. She can't do that to her friend. Nadia looked at the other three men with her future killer.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to respond to that." She replied. Her gray eyes seem so hollow. So blank.

Suddenly the three men slumped forward, their heads bleeding. They are dead.

"Gabrielle. I heard so much about you." Nadia turned around and saw her mother holding a gun.

"What are you doing here?" Nadia asked, stunned. Irina just looked at her and then to Gabrielle.

"I'm sorry but, I don't know you." Gabrielle answered, looking at her interestedly.

The three of them just stared at each other. Nadia could see that there were tears forming around Irina's eyes. She then looked at Gabrielle. Her gray eyes still looks blank.

"I'm sorry to break this hypnotizing silence but I have a job to do." Gabrielle suddenly said and took her knife from the sheath. She was going to throw it to Nadia when she abruptly stopped then looked at Irina.

"Mom, help… I don't want to do this anymore."

"Ana." Irina said almost rushing towards her. But Ana raised her hand as if to stop her.

"No, go. They'll find out I'm out of the bloody microchip's control and they'll crank up the order and then I'll forget all about you and Jacob and Sydney and… just take Nadia and go away!" Ana said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Ana, I can't leave you here." Irina said, looking at her daughter. Nadia was just transfixed at the scene.

"I will be fine. Julian will find a way." Ana replied. Just as then, her face contorted in pain and she clutched the temple of her head.

"We have to go. They got her now." Nadia said to Irina.

All of a sudden the knife flew from Ana's hands and to Nadia. Irina rushed towards Nadia and pushed her out of the way. She felt the knife slice and nick her in the arm. Blood began to stain her shirt.

Irina pushed Nadia towards the exit. "Go out, there's a car outside and get in. There's a man inside. Tell him who you are. He'll help you."

Nadia just looked at her, perplexed at her order.

"What about you? You're bleeding." Nadia pointed out. She doesn't know if she should feel angry at her for abandoning her or touched that she saved her life.

"I'll follow you. Just go." Irina answered. She watched as Nadia ran to the exit.

Irina took one last look at her daughter. She looks disconcerted but alert.

"Gabrielle, are you done?" Irina heard Katya asked. That's her signal to leave. Irina quietly slipped from view and departed the warehouse. She tried to contain her tears, knowing that it might be a long time before she could see Ana again.

'Yes. Julian will find a way.'

-x-x-x-

Nadia is watching Irina bandage her knife wound. This is the first time she had seen her mother in person. And Sark was right. She is breathtaking.

"Did the knife get you?" Irina asked and looked at her.

Nadia shook her head and continued staring.

Irina tilted her head a bit. "Why aren't you… screaming at me? You're supposed to be angry."

"Because you abandoned me?" Nadia asked.

Irina shrugged a bit.

"Well, I am. But after everything that happened to me, I don't really know what I'm supposed to be feeling."

Irina's mouth twitched upwards. "Sloane wasn't what you expected?" she asked, looking at her daughter in the eye. Nadia is so beautiful. She inherited the Derevko features and, according to Katya, the determination and the stubbornness.

Nadia didn't reply and instead looked out the window. Katya didn't tell her that Irina is the one who will extract her.

Silence reigned for a few minutes until Nadia spoke again.

"Were you expecting me? Back in the warehouse?"

"No. I was expecting Gabrielle." Irina truthfully replied. She was really surprised that Nadia would want to escape her father's clutches. 'He seemed really nice.' Irina thought a bit mockingly.

"Oh, you mean Ana." Nadia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Irina looked at her, a bit surprised that she knows about Ana. "Someone informed me that she would be there. I wanted to see for myself who's been killing off my men."

"She's your daughter with Jack Bristow." Nadia said accusingly.

"She's my daughter. Who her father is, is not an issue." Irina replied. She is half-lying but, that doesn't mean that she loves Nadia any less.

Nadia had this look on her face that reminds Irina of Sydney and Ana. It was their 'I'm-being-stubborn-so-don't-mess-with-me' look. Irina sighed. Nadia's an adult now. She grew up without knowing either of her parents and when she did find out about them, she discovered that the source of her genes are diabolically evil manipulators, resident evils of the intelligence world. Nadia could decide for her self.

"Father told me that you love Ana more because she's Jack Bristow's daughter. He said that, that was the reason why you begged for your superiors to keep her." Nadia said. Her tone is still accusing.

"My children aren't puppies to be kept or given away. Nadia, when you were born, I was in jail. They took you away from me when you were a day old. When I got out of prison, they refused to tell me where you were. I searched the whole of Russia, but you I couldn't find you. I did not know you were in Argentina. Do you understand me? I DID NOT WHERE THEY PLACED YOU."

Nadia felt that she has just been reprimanded. She kept her mouth shut.

Irina sighed once again. "I'm sorry, dear. This is the first time I've seen you since you were a baby and I can't believe that you grew up to be a beautiful woman who has no resemblance, whatsoever, to her father. I'm sorry if you think I'm insulting your father's looks, I know how much you adore him, but-" she was cut off by Nadia.

"I don't adore him."

Her tone was a bit gruff and dismissive but in a blunt, factual way. Nadia actually sounds more like… Jack.

"Excuse me?" Irina asked, a bit stunned with the realization.

"I said, I don't adore him."

"Yes, I heard that but… oh hell, never mind." Irina said, waving away the thought.

The affair with Arvin Sloane was one of the most despised incidents she ever had and she blocked off that scene from memory. She can't remember that day.

A few minutes later, Byron called out to her.

"Ms. Derevko? We're in the airport."

-x-x-x-

(A few days later)

Irina is sitting cross-legged on the sofa, stirring her black coffee. Her eyes are closed.

"Irina."

"Hmm…?" Irina replied, not opening her eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you look at me."

Irina opened her eyes and saw Katya standing in front of her, holding a folder.

"I'm looking at you now."

"Where's Nadia?" She asked.

"In her room. I think she's sleeping. It seems that she doesn't really get some rest when she was with Sloane." Irina answered and sipped her coffee.

"I think you better take a look at this." Katya said. She took Irina's mug and replaced it with the folder she was holding.

"What's this?" Irina asked as she opened the file.

"I found it in Ana's apartment."

Katya watched as her sister's face go from exasperation to shock. The documents she's holding is a vortex of knowledge that sucks you to its center. It sucks you in to the truth it shouts.

"Is this real? You mean… Nadia's not…? She's not…?" Irina stammered. Her hands are shaking. She doesn't know whether to be happy or sad, to be joyous or to be sorrowful.

"I'm not what?" Nadia asked. She is standing by the doorway.

Irina looked at her. Her eyes are filled with tears.

_'Damn it, Rambaldi. You just made my relationship with him more complicated than before.'_


	18. Chat?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters except for the original ones. They are owned by JJ and Company, so please don't sue. I spend more than I earn, technically that makes me bankrupt. Thank you and have a nice day.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Jack is sitting on his chair, waiting for Irina to come enter the Internet chatroom. A message was displayed in his screen.

_Mighty Mom wants to have a private chat._

Jack accepted the invitation. Irina's protocol included something about a character in Ana's favorite cartoon, '_The Fairly Oddparents'_. Jack researched on that, which he believes that what he did was a bit inane, and familiarized himself with the characters since Irina did not indicate what her chat name would be. He took the name 'Dyno Dad' after the superhero alter ego of the protagonist's father. Mighty mom is the superhero alter ego of the mother.

_Dyno Dad: I need info on Gabrielle Rinaldi._

He waited for a while before Irina answered.

_Mighty Mom: What do you need?_

_Dyno Dad: Her background, her location, her training._

Jack took his coffee mug and took a sip of his coffee as her reply flashed in the screen.

_Mighty Mom: Do you really want to know?_

Jack shook his head and typed back.

_Dyno Dad: Of course I want to know. She killed the Macedonian Ambassador. She's an assassin._

Minutes passed by and Irina still hasn't replied.

_Dyno Dad: Irina?_

_Mighty Mom: I'm still here. If I tell you who she is, please promise that you wouldn't hurt her._

_Dyno Dad: I can't promise you that._

_Mighty Mom: Well, you have no choice. Gabrielle Rinaldi is The Covenant's ammunition against me and probably to you and Sydney._

Jack cocked a brow with the response.

_Dyno Dad: What do you mean?_

_Mighty Mom: Gabrielle Rinaldi is Ana._

-x-x-x-

"Here, taste." Sydney said and gave Vaughn the ladle. She is cooking Pesto.

Vaughn took the ladle and placed it near his mouth. "I think it's a little sour." He answered and gave back to her the ladle.

"But I think the cook is perfect." Vaughn said and kissed her in the cheek. His arms encircled her waist and began to nuzzle her neck.

"Vaughn, if you don't stop doing that, I'll never be able to finish dinner."

"We could always reheat." Was his muffled reply.

Sydney laughed. "Not when it's not yet done!"

The telephone rang. Vaughn gave a slight sound of disappointment. Sydney giggled and took the phone off its cradle.

"Hello, good evening?"

"Sydney."

"Dad." Sydney said and turned to look at Vaughn.

"I'm sorry to call you before dinnertime but, it's really important." Jack said and then paused.

"What is it, dad?" Sydney asked. Vaughn is watching her.

"Dixon asked us to come for dinner. It involves our friend, Gabrielle."

Sydney was confused with what he said but she agreed. "Okay, dad. We'll be bringing the Pesto."

"Okay. I'll see you there. Bring Vaughn too." Jack ended the call.

"What did your dad say?" Vaughn asked when Sydney returned the phone to its cradle.

"He said that Dixon wants us to have dinner at his house. He said it involves our friend, Gabrielle." Sydney replied.

"Gabrielle? You mean Gabrielle Rinaldi?" Vaughn asked. Sydney shrugged and began to continue cooking their dinner.

"I'll be bringing the Pesto to Dixon's." Sydney said then looked at Vaughn. She smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She said and tasted the Pesto sauce once again.

Vaughn smiled back. "It's okay. I'll take a rain check." He said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hmm… I think you need a little bit of pepper."

-x-x-x-

"You want me to fake her death?" Sark asked Katya and Irina. They were in Irina's study.

"It's your call." Katya answered.

"You very well know that I can't get to Ana. They don't want her to see me after she killed five people when she tried to escape. I trigger her memories when she was Anya Ivanovnich." Sark answered. Irina just looked at him.

"As Katya had told me, you were the one who introduced her to Simon Walker." Irina said.

"I know. And I'm sorry I did, but it was the Covenant who bailed me out of CIA-"

"Are you telling me that your allegiance has shifted?" Irina asked. Her tone is a bit deadly.

"No. They know that I know about Anya Ivanovnich. I have been endlessly asked what my ties are to her. They think I'm in love with her." Sark answered. "If she disappears, I will be the first one they will suspect."

Katya looked at Sark. She seemed amused. "They think you're in love with her?"

"Yes. That was how they put it. Sloane even asked me if I have any romantic feelings for her. I can't bail her out at this moment." Sark said.

"Julian, I am currently trying to persuade the panel to let you two work together. That will enable you to stop the signal of the microchip."

"I can do that. But I can't let her disappear. If they suspect me of reversing what they have done, they will kill me. And you will lose a valuable source of information inside the Covenant."

Irina looked at him. "I'll find another way then…" she said and stood up from the sofa and turned to leave the room.

"Where is Jacob?" Sark asked. He has a feeling he knows where Irina will be asking 'help' from.

"Oh, he's with his father."

-x-x-x-

"Marshall, do you have any knowledge of a technology that could control a person?" Jack asked Marshall as he entered the office.

"Mr. Bristow… uh… yes, I do believe I have heard that kind of technology but I haven't heard of it being used… to a real person." Marshall answered as he scrambled to stand up straight.

"Do you know how it works?" Jack asked.

"Uh yeah… you see, a microchip will be implanted on a person. It can be anywhere, but if it was me, I'll probably put it at somewhere in the head. You know, somewhere near the cerebrum. You would want to control the temporal lobe, the occipital lobe and the frontal lobe." Marshall said and looked for something in his pile of papers.

"Ah… here it is." Marshall mumbled and showed Jack a picture of the brain. "Now, the temporal lobe is involved with memories and dreams. It also has a memory mechanism. Of course if you want to control a person, you want to wipe off his or her memory."

He pointed to another part. "This is the frontal lobe. It controls voluntary motor patterns and organization of motor units necessary for speech, original thinking and evaluation of ideas. Now, I'll want to control those parts so that I could give orders to this person without worrying about his or her moral beliefs."

Jack just look at him and analyzing what Marshall is saying. He can't believe Marshall has a poster of the human brain inside his gadgets office.

"And lastly, the occipital lobe is the primary center for vision. But it also seems to operate in the preservation of the individual, you know, the fight or flee thing, and reproduction." Marshall said.

Jack gaped at his last word. "Reproduction? You mean… the sex drive?"

"Uh… yeah." Marshall replied as he rolled his brain poster. When he looked up, he saw that Jack has the most unusual expression in his face. It was a mixture of alarm, confusion and comprehension.

"How can you control this microchip?" Jack asked.

"Uh… well, you could use a remote control. You know like a television. But it must have all the commands or else the remote control will be useless."

"So if I give you a sample of the controller, you could make a jammer?" Jack asked.

"I could." Marshall answered. "But, it would be better if it's a copy of the microchip." He added.

Jack nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Uh… Mr. Bristow?"

Jack faced him.

"Uh… can Mitchell and Jacob sort of have a play date? You know, when he's with you?" Marshall asked.

"A play date?" Jack asked. Marshall nodded.

"Uh… what about next week?"

-x-x-x-

[A few days later…]

Sark was whistling the tune of the Birthday song when he entered Ana's hotel room. Katya managed to convince 'the powers that be' to make 'Gabrielle' and him work together. They are currently in Mexico, to kill and steal.

As he went inside, he saw Ana sitting in the middle of the bed, watching TV.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing? We have a job in three hours." Sark said as he closed the door. She just waved off his comment.

"Have I told you before that ever since Nadia went away, I only remember bits and pieces of what I'm doing?" She said then looked at him. "Julian, do you know what I've been doing?"

The question caught Sark off-guard. The new microchip the Covenant implanted on her changed her personality and her moods. It also enabled them control her memory. As Gabrielle, the 'sort-of' harmless side, she's elegant, affable, childlike and polite. As Gabrielle the killing machine, she's robotic, unfeeling and bloodthirsty. But when Ana breaks out from the control of the microchip, she turns hysterical and afraid. She remembers everything she has done and gone through.

"What are you watching?" Sark asked as he sat down beside her. He didn't answer her question.

"I don't know. But it's about a sponge and a starfish." She answered. "You know, I think I've seen this cartoon before, but I swear to you, I didn't know such television show existed."

Sark looked at her. _Spongebob Squarepants _is one of Ana's favorite TV shows. But he's quite sure he speaking with 'Gabrielle'.

"And you know what's weirder? I can't understand why I've been dreaming about my mom with a baby in a park. I was with her in the Ferris wheel and I was holding the baby. But Julian, my mom died when I was a baby and I am certain that I'm an only child."

_'That's Gabrielle Rinaldi's past. Not yours!'_

She rolled the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "And this! I don't know how I got these bruises!" She exclaimed as she showed him the purplish marks on her arms. "I even have scratches in my back!"

Sark placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

Her gray eyes probed his, as if measuring the truth in what he said. She then smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'll go and change." She said and climbed out of the bed to go to the bathroom.

Sark lightly touched the place to where she kissed him. "Happy seventeenth birthday, Ana." He whispered and took the remote jammer Jack Bristow gave him from his pocket.

He intends to return Ana back home.

-x-

A/N- Hehe… a birthday treat to all the readers. :D


	19. Sark To The Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones. ALIAS is the product of JJ's creative mind, not mine. I've only borrowed them for a while. They will be returned unscathed.

A/N- Hello… thanks for the reviewers, especially _AgentFlamingo_ (I like your penname), _Eyghon _and _Pinoy din ako_. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

- Hello… thanks for the reviewers, especially (I like your penname), and . Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"I am authorizing this mission to capture and detain Gabrielle Rinaldi. Jack, you have operational control. I assume that all of you are aware of the risks I am taking with approving this operation and I expect a great deal of discretion from all of you. Is that understood?" Dixon asked Vaughn, Weiss, Sydney and Jack. They were in the conference room, devoid of bugs and security cameras.

He saw their nods.

"Good. Marshall will be helping you with your op tech. Good luck." Dixon said. He then stood up and went out of the conference room.

As he walked in the hallway, he thought about the risks involved in approving this mission. Langley ordered all CIA divisions to eliminate Gabrielle Rinaldi as she is seen as a threat to the United States and to the Covenant-targeted countries.

When he found out that Gabrielle Rinaldi is Ana Derevko _aka_ The Protector _aka_ Sydney's sister and Jack's daughter, he had second thoughts about obeying Langley's order.

Even if Ana had killed thirty more people after the release of that instruction.

He saw Sydney's determination in saving Ana from the monstrosities of the microchip. He knows how much family means to Sydney. Jack, on the other hand, tried very hard not to show any emotions to, as he put it, "_Irina Derevko's daughter."_

'Jesus, the man's trying very hard to act like a stone.' He thought as he entered his office. He closed the door and went to his desk. A humongous pile of paperwork awaits him.

He was finishing the fifth document in his pile when his telephone rang.

"Dixon." He greeted after he picked it up.

His eyes widened in shock when he recognized the voice in the other line.

"I want to make a deal."

It took him a few minutes before he answered. He couldn't discern whether to get into an agreement or not.

"What kind of deal do you have in mind?"

-x-x-x-

(Southern France)

Jack is rolling the dining cart along the thirtieth floor of the Regency Hotel. He is posing as one of the employees giving out room service. Hidden in his dining cart are two Desert Eagles, a couple of explosives and tear gas.

Katya informed him of Sark's role in Ana's extraction. He was adamant, at first,against Sark's participation. He doesn't know if Sark could really be trusted. But Katya and Irina told him that he could be relied on at this moment.

'Frankly speaking, Jack. Do you actually believe the declaration of two terrorists?' he thought as he slowly walked in the corridor. Sydney and Vaughn looped the video feed of the entire floor. He's waiting for Sark and 'Gabrielle' to arrive.

A few minutes later, he heard Sark's voice.

"Wonderful execution, Gabe." Sark said as he and Gabrielle walked towards her room.

"Thank you. He was an easy target." She replied as they passed by room service person. She paid no attention to him at all.

To Jack, her tone seemed cold and very unfeeling. Quite robotic, actually.

"Getting ready to move, Black Eagle."

"Roger that." Jack replied in a whisper as he slowly trailed behind Ana and Sark.

Sark could sense Jack Bristow's presence. He took a small tranquilizer from his pocket and readied it.

They reach room 3347 with Jack keeping a steady pace.

"Well then, this is you." Sark said. Her hand is already by the doorknob. "See you tomorrow." Sark waited for Gabrielle to turn to him and say goodnight. She is always that polite. And when she does that, he will immediately tranquilize her.

"There's no tomorrow, Julian." She said. Her tone is different. It sounded sad and defeated.

"What are you talking about?" Sark asked. "Ana?"

She whirled around and looked at him. "Please tell mom… I'm sorry. There's no way out here. I can't control what I'm doing. I thought you could help, but your loyalties… Just tell mom." She said.

"Ana, what is it?" Sark asked,

Tears sprang in her eyes. "I'm going to die tonight. I'm sorry." She said in a hushed, broken tone. Sark took a quick glance at Jack but quickly returned his attention back to Ana.

"I'm saying goodbye."

Ana leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. She unconsciously pressed her body against him and Sark automatically placed a hand in her hips.

Sweet, innocent, generous

Sark knows that he must immediately end this. He has a feeling everything will end up in the bedroom if he doesn't.

****

'This is the seventeen year old daughter of Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko! Do you want to be castrated?!'

This was the thought that was screaming in his head when he gently pulled her away. He wasted no time in pricking her with the tranquilizer.

'Jesus Christ. This is the nth time she's being tranquilized. I hope she doesn't suffer from long time complications because of this.' Sark thought as he scooped up Ana's limp body. He was breathless, and unfortunately, full of desire. He turned around and started to walk towards the position of Jack Bristow.

Jack's eyes were filled with murderous intent. He was so stunned when he saw Ana kiss Sark and Marshall's words reverberated in his head.

"…you know, the fight or flee thing, and reproduction." Marshall said.

"Reproduction? You mean… the sex drive?"

"Uh… yeah."

'No. No way. I will not allow it. Irina will not allow it. NO.' Jack thought as Sark reached his place.

"Remote jammer's in her bracelet." Sark said as he passed the unconscious girl to Jack.

Jack was glaring at him. 'Does Ana have a crush on Sark?' he thought as he shifted Ana's position in his arms. She is as light as a feather and as long as a full grown bamboo tree.

"You might want to take a cold shower when you get back to your room." Jack said when he noticed Sark's crotch.

Sark's cheeks reddened a bit. He then turned around and walked away from them.

"Retriever? I got the package."

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

Another one of Irina's villas, Southern France

Sydney was sitting with Vaughn in the drawing room of the house waiting for Ana's operation to finish. Removing the microchip in Ana's head is a very delicate surgery and the doctors aren't finished yet.

Vaughn's arms were around her shoulders and it was very comforting that he was with her.

"Where's your dad?" Vaughn asked her after a few minutes of silence. Weiss was asleep in one corner, snoring in a hushed tone.

"With mom. I just don't know where they are." Sydney replied in a sleepy tone.

"Get some rest." Vaughn said and kissed the top of her forehead. Sydney leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the veranda, Jack and Irina were facing each other and having a little conversation.

"I want you to take Ana back with you to the United States." Irina said. Her hands were resting on the table that is separating them.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked looking at her. She seemed exhausted.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's too free-spirited to be cooped up with me. I feel that this would be the best for her." Irina answered and looked at him. The shadows the moonlight paint in her face, hides the misery she's feeling. She doesn't want to let go of Ana. But she has no choice.

"Ana will kill you when she finds out." Jack said half-jokingly. Irina is giving him the chance to get to know Ana more, but he knows that his youngest daughter's antagonistic views on him and her distrustful nature might make this proposition a very explosive matter to deal with.

A cool breeze flew past them and swept Irina's hair across her face. She sighed as she smoothed out the loose tendrils from her face. She then returned her hands on the table.

"Jack, please promise me you'll take care of her." Irina said, her tone, a bit pleading.

He looked at her in the eye. Silence engulfed them as she waited for his answer.

"I will."

As he gave his word, Jack clasped her hands with his. Irina's head lowered a bit and through the moonshine, he saw a single tear roll in her cheek.

"Thank you."

-x-x-x-

Morning after

Sark walked to the nearby café to meet with Lauren and Mackenas Cole. They are expecting that Gabrielle will be with him, but since she was already taken by the CIA the night before, he will tell them that she's going to be a little late.

"Good morning." Sark greeted as he arrived at their table.

"Where's Gabrielle?" Cole asked the minute he saw Sark.

"She's still in the shower. She said she'll be right down." Sark answered as he sat down.

"The job last night was excellent. I like the way you two work together." Cole said as he took the menu and opened it. "Hmm, shall we order?"

Lauren was looking at him a bit interestedly. He saw a glint of inquiry in her eyes but she didn't say anything.

A few minutes later, Cole's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, kiddos. This is not a call you would want to hear." He said as he stood up. The caller was his mother.

"Got rejected last night?" Lauren asked when Cole was gone.

"Huh?" Sark answered.

"Gabrielle rejected your invitation in bed?" Lauren said. "You've got that look on your face."

Sark raised a brow. Where did Lauren get that silly notion?' He then scoffed at her remark. "No, I wasn't rejected. Nor did I give her such an invitation."

Lauren laughed. "Oh, god. She bruised your ego that bad?"

Sark was going to retort when a large explosion interrupted them. Suddenly, a lot of people began to shout and scream. Panic and hysteria was beginning to bubble.

He discreetly looked at his watch. Eight fifteen. 'Just in time.' He thought as he pretended to scramble up his seat and see what the commotion is all about.

The Regency Hotel, fifty floors and magnificently designed, didn't have any chance against five, four hundred pounds of C-4.

"Julian, Gabrielle's inside!" Lauren hissed as they helplessly watched the hotel crumble down to the ground.

He looked at Lauren, pretending to be shock. "This is definitely not our fault." He said as he feigned the anger. Of course it's not The Covenant's fault. Who could execute this in such a precise manner? Only the Derevkos and the Bristows

Irina planned everything. Yelena provided the blueprints. Katya supplied the explosives. Sydney installed the C-4. Jack finalized everything.

'Never mess with them…'


	20. An exchange of words and woes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue… JJ owns Alias world… not me… well at least not YET.

CHAPTER TWENTY

(A few days later…)

Ana is in the middle of the living room, sitting on the rug and playing with Jacob. A large bandage was plastered at her right temple. She's not Gabrielle Rinaldi anymore. But she is still carrying the horrors Gabrielle Rinaldi had done.

'I can get over this. You can get over this…' she thought as Jacob crawled towards her. He then wiggled his little hands in front of her.

"N-n-n…" Jacob gurgled. Ana pushed away all the depressing thoughts and smiled sweetly at her baby brother. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned forward so that she and Jacob are looking eye to eye.

"What is it Jakey? Did you miss Ana?" She asked and kissed Jacob in the nose. "Did you miss my stories?"

Jacob smiled at her and then reached for her hair. "N-n-n…"

He started to tug her hair. Hard.

"Ow… Jake, Ana's hair is not a toy. Please let go…" She said in a soft tone as she tried hard to gently pry open Jacob's hands.

"Hey you two, what are you doing?" Sydney asked as she entered the living room.

"Playing… I think. I need help, please…" Ana replied. "His grasp is quite strong."

Sydney laughed a bit. She then sat down beside her and helped her with un-gripping Jacob's hands.

After a few minutes, they unclenched his hand.

"Wow, he has a good grip." Sydney remarked and looked at Ana. Her brown hair is tangled a bit.

"Yeah… he likes to play with mom's hair." Ana said as she smoothed out the mesh. She then looked at Sydney. "Thank you."

Sydney smiled at her. "Oh, it was nothing."

"No, I meant, thank you for saving me from Gabrielle Rinaldi."

"Oh." Sydney said. "That was nothing too."

That remark earned a smile from Ana. "Right." She said, half-jokingly. Sydney smiled back and then felt someone tugging her hair. It was Jacob.

Ana laughed and helped Sydney 'un-grip' Jacob's clenched fist.

Jack was watching them by the doorway. He couldn't believe that he was blessed with three beautiful children. 'Does he deserve them? No, wait, the most appropriate question would probably be, do they deserve me?' he thought as observed them.

He wants to change everything that happened. He wants to change the things that make him so powerless of giving his whole trust to another person. He wants to be free from all the worries he has now so that he could show the people he loves what he really feels for them.

Fear. It's holding him back. But how can he not be afraid? He's been betrayed many times. By the people he loves. And he has betrayed them too. Trust is a two way thing. You can't cheat it.

"They're not going to bite you, you know." A soft voice said. It was Irina.

Jack glanced at her. She was looking at their children too.

Their children.

Such a wonderful term and yet ominous too. They will be seen as their weakness. A very easy target for their enemies. And he won't let that happen.

"Does Ana know?" Jack asked referring to Irina's decision a few nights ago.

"Yes. And she's very angry about it." Irina answered as she crossed her arms in front of her. "She's really stubborn."

"I wonder whom she got that from." Jack remarked. This made Irina laugh a bit.

Silence reigned between them. They both watched, transfixed as Ana made a very funny face that made both Sydney and Jacob laugh.

Irina sighed, as she remembered Nadia. With the short time she had with Jacob, she always manages to get that reaction from him whenever she amuses him.

"Something bothering you?" Jack asked. Irina shook her head.

"No."

"You're lying." Jack said. Irina looked at him and raised a brow. "I don't appreciated being lied to, Irina."

She pursed her lips and then turned away to leave.

"Jack, I'm Irina Derevko, remember? I lie almost all the time and deception is the name of my game."

After she said that, she walked away from him.

-x-x-x-

"I don't want to leave!" Ana said, gritting her teeth. She and her mother are in the study. She's arguing with her Irina for the nth time and Ana's trying very hard not to lose patience.

"For the last time, Ana. YOU. ARE. GOING. AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Ana glared at her. She's shaking with anger and her eyes are filled with hot, angry tears. Her whole face, including her ears, is bright red.

"Ana, please understand. You are not safe with me." Irina said, almost in a pleading tone.

Her daughter didn't say anything. Ana's lips are pressed together as if doing so would stop the tears from falling. But they didn't.

"Honey…" Irina said hurrying towards Ana when she saw the tears stream out of her eyes. She placed both her hands in her shoulders. "I'm not sending you away."

"Then what do you call it?" Ana asked, chokingly asked. "Kicking me out?"

Irina hugged her. "No. Sweetie, just give your father and your sister a chance. Trust them. Please." She said as she cradled her crying daughter.

"But I'll not be able to see you again."

"Yes, you will." Irina said. But deep in her heart, she knows that there is truth in Ana's words.

She hugged her daughter tighter. "They'll take care of you." she said as she kissed Ana in the cheek.

Ana didn't contradict her mother. If she does that, she'll be telling her that she distrusts her mother's judgments about her father and Sydney.

Stillness filled the room as Irina comforted the child she might never see again. _'No, I don't call it sending away. I'm calling it abandonment._' Irina thought as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Mom?" Ana asked after a few minutes. "What about Nadia?"

Irina sighed. "She's safe, honey."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Irina answered. Of course, Nadia's safe. She's with Dante, Byron and Francis. How can she not be safe?

Ana gently pulled away from her mother. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about her."

Irina gave her a small smile. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Its done." she said as she smoothed out Ana's hair from her face.

"Will you tell him?" Ana asked. She saw her mother frown a bit.

"Yes, I will. Not just now, though."

Ana looked at her. "He'll get angrier if you tell him much, much later."

"I know, honey."

"And if he gets angry at you, he'll get angry at me too." Ana said. A new batch tears sprang from her eyes.

Irina's face fell when she saw Ana's reaction. Her daughter's misery and antagonism towards Jack is her fault.

She embraced her Ana once again, trying to ease all the pain and hurt that Ana is probably feeling.

"I'm sorry, honey. Please, give us time to discuss it. Okay?" Irina whispered.

"Okay." Ana managed to reply.

They stood there for a long time, knowing that this might be the last time they will be able to see, touch and comfort each other again.

-x-x-x-

Sydney is sitting beside Ana in the car. She is being sandwiched by Sydney and their father.

"Are you okay?" Sydney asked her sister. Ana was quiet all throughout the trip, looking out of the window, as if trying to escape the walls of the airplane.

"Hmm, yeah." Ana replied and gave her a small smile. She's quite uncomfortable with her surroundings. Jack is at her left while Sydney is at her right. Being around Sydney is fun but with being with her father… well, that another issue.

Her father. She is so terrified of him. Yes, she knows that he can be kind, gentle, funny and sweet. But she's not Jacob or Sydney. He sees her as a mini-version of her mother, not really a bad thing for her, but it seems like a really awful thing for him.

'He treats me as if I'm insignificant. I think I should treat him that way too.' She thought as she stared straight ahead.

'The least I could expect him to do is be uncivilized. He is polite. I think…' Ana told herself as she started to twiddle her thumbs. She's getting bored with the car trip. At least with the plane, she could stand and walked around. Being inside the car is like experiencing what sardines feel when they're inside their can.

"Except that they're dead." Ana didn't realize that she said that thought aloud.

"What did you say?" Jack asked, looking at her.

Ana snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?" She asked and glanced at Jack.

"You said something about someone being dead."

"Oh. It was nothing." Ana replied and gave him a blank look.

Jack tore his eyes away from her and stared straight ahead. 'How can teenagers stare at you like you're the most trivial thing on earth? How do they do that?'

A few minutes later, they arrived at the safe house. Sydney noticed Ana looking around the neighborhood.

"It's a safe neighborhood." Sydney remarked as she ushered her sister towards the house. Ana smiled at her, not because Sydney was assuring her but because she knows that she can easily escape the safe house.

They were welcomed by Dixon who's being flanked by Weiss and Vaughn. They looked a bit grim but they seemed happy to see them.

Dixon was taken aback with Ana's likeness to Irina Derevko. Ana seemed like an exact copy from where he is standing. They have the same way of carrying themselves, the same way of walking and almost the same way of smiling. Except for the eyes, though. They were gray.

"Ana, this is Agent Dixon, head of our division. Agent Vaughn and Agent Weiss have met you before." Jack said in a polite tone.

"Thank you for introducing them to me." Ana replied in an equally polite tone. But Jack can recognize the sarcasm in her voice.

"Now, Arriana, you promised your mother that you will be courteous." Jack said a bit mockingly.

"I'm not being rude, Mr. Bristow. You're being insignificant." Ana answered in a sweet, almost saccharine, way.

They glared at each other. Sydney sighed and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Dad, Ana. Please." Sydney said.

Both heard the exasperation in her voice and quickly averted their eyes from each other.

Dixon was watching the whole interaction. He could sense hostility between Jack and Ana but can't feel any tension between Ana and Sydney. Vaughn and Weiss already know that Ana dislikes Jack.

"So, do you want to meet the agents assigned to Ana?" Dixon asked to Sydney. She nodded then looked at her father.

"Take Ana. I have some things to do." Jack said to her and left in a huff.

Ana acted like his reaction was nothing to her, but deep inside, she felt hurt. 'Good work Ana. Why do you have to be so rude?' she thought, berating herself for her actions.

She turned to Dixon and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, if we had a bad start. My sister told me nothing but praises about you." Ana said sincerely.

"Well, I'm flattered." Dixon said, chuckling and glanced at Sydney, who also gave him a smile. "So, shall we go into the living room?"

-x-x-x-

Irina is sitting on the sofa, watching Jacob play with his toys and attempting to stand up. He seems to be always pulling himself up whenever has the chance. Sometimes he falls and cries. But that doesn't deter him from trying again.

She sighed. Determination. A trait the Derevkos and Bristows have. And it seems like all her children had too much of it.

"Ma-ma."

The little voice interrupted her thoughts. Irina looked at her son and smiled at him. Jacob was handing her a weird-looking, fuzzy, blue bear.

"What's this, sweetie?" Irina asked as she slid off the couch and sat beside Jacob.

"D-d-d"

Irina, puzzled with what Jacob's attempting to say, but accepted the toy. It was an extremely fuzzy, blue bear.

"Did daddy give this to you?" She asked. Jacob gave her another toy, this time a yellow sponge-like toy that Irina recognizes as a character in one of Ana's favorite cartoon.

"D-d-d… ma-ma." Jacob said and handed her a big story book. He then raised both his hands, as if demanding his mother that he wants to be carried. Irina lifted Jacob and set him on her lap. He was holding the story book with his little hands.

"Do you want mommy to read to you?" Irina asked as she took the book. Ana loved to read aloud to Jacob. There was even one time that she read out loud a part of _Crime and Punishment_ to him a few months after he was born.

Jacob gave an incoherent gurgle and clapped his hands. Irina smiled, opened the book and began to read.

This was how Nadia saw them, sitting cozily in the middle of the carpet, reading a story book. A wave of jealousy spread through her but it was overpowered by the feeling of longing.

Irina felt Nadia's eyes at them and looked up. She saw the look of yearning in her daughter's eyes.

"Nadia, come join us." Irina gently said. Nadia's face lit up. She smiled at her and approached them.

"What are you reading… mom?" She asked as she sat down.

When Irina heard Nadia address her as "mom", she felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes. She fought back the tears and smiled at Nadia.

"I'm reading 'The Ugly Duckling', dear."


	21. Searching for Ana

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters and brand names, except for the original ones, so don't sue. I am merely an obsessed ALIAS and CSI fan who prefers writing fanfiction than study for her tests. Thank you and have a nice day.

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

"You really enjoy watching that TV show, huh?" Agent Michelson asked Ana. They were watching _CSI: Crime Scene Investigations_ on DVD.

"Yeah. I like it. It's… fun to watch." Ana answered and smiled at her. Agent Michelson smiled back.

Agent Spicah Michelson is a young woman in her mid twenties with short, wavy black hair and chinky, hazel-colored eyes. She's a bit shorter than Ana but appears to be a formidable opponent. She was a fresh graduate from UCLA when the CIA approached her. She accepted their offer immediately.

"Where did you get the DVD?" Ana asked while discreetly looking at her watch. It is nearing lunchtime.

"Oh, Agent Weiss lent it to me." Agent Michelson replied and looked at her young ward. She was a bit disappointed when she was first appointed as the girl's "guardian" but Ana was fun to be with. She can watch _Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Oddparents_ and _CSI_ with her and then switch channels and watch wrestling with Agent Barone, who is another agent inside the safe house.

"Agent Weiss is nice, isn't he?" Ana said. She saw the agent's cheek redden a bit. Ana smiled and then looked at the television. Her favorite "couple" in the show is checking something in their crime scene.

"Yes, he's nice." Agent Michelson answered. She has a slight crush on Weiss but he doesn't seem to notice. "Uh… what do you want to eat for lunch?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Anything would be nice." Ana answered, acting like she's very fascinated by the scene. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the agent smiling a bit.

"Okay. I'll just go out, ask Barone what can be a nice, healthy lunch he can suggest for a growing seventeen year old." She said and stood up. She went out of the living room and into the surveillance room of the house.

"Hey, Barone. Can you suggest something to eat?" She asked an attractive, thirty-something, curly haired man sitting on one of the chairs, doing a crossword puzzle.

"I dunno. You said something about healthy. I don't know any healthy food. I eat junk." He answered and looked at Michelson with his clear blue eyes. "What about a veggie burger?" he asked.

Spicah shrugged and sat down next to him. "Really, Shane. She's been eating veggie burgers for three straight days. Suggest other kinds of food."

"Check the directory." He answered. Spicah rolled her eyes and took the directory below the desk. She looked for a decent restaurant, chose food and then asked another one of the agents with them to buy the food.

After a few minutes, Spicah noticed the volume of the television was turned down. She took a look at the circuit television and began scanning for Ana.

"Shane, where's Ana?" she suddenly asked. Her colleague looked up from the puzzle and scanned the CCTV's. He can't see her.

"Oh sh-t." Shane exclaimed and hurriedly stood up. "Spicah, check outside. I think she's gone again."

-x-x-x-

Dixon walked up to the desk of Jack Bristow. His head is buried in a pile of papers and he appeared to be oblivious to the world around him.

He cleared his throat. Jack didn't seem to notice him.

"Jack." He said. Jack looked up from the documents.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Ana's missing from the safe house. Again." Dixon answered, emphasizing on the word _Again_.

"Ana's been doing that for the past four weeks. What makes this escape so special? She's going to come back, anyway. She can't sleep in the streets." Jack said and resumed doing his work.

Ana will be found roaming around the park, playing chess or in the arcade, playing video games. Sometimes, the agents find her in the public library. Jack doesn't fear Ana slipping away from the country. How can she do that when her passport was confiscated by the CIA? And she doesn't have any money. Where would she go when the fun is all gone? Back to the safe house, of course.

Dixon cleared his throat once again. And for the second time, Jack looked up from his pile of papers.

"Ana's been missing for a week."

The apathetic gaze Jack was giving him quickly turned angry and a bit panicked.

"Why did you tell me just now?!" Jack furiously asked and stood up from his chair. There are undercurrents of destruction in his tone.

Dixon didn't answer his question and instead gave him an 'assurance'. "I've ordered the agents to scour the whole of California." He said.

Jack gave him a 'Bristow' glare and stalked off.

-x-x-x-

"I don't know why Director Dixon added me to the search party but I am so excited. Do you do this often?" Marshall asked Weiss as they entered a B&B at the edge of LA.

"No." Weiss answered and looked at Marshall. He looked extremely giddy. "Are you always like this when you're on a mission?"

"Yes." Marshall answered and looked around. The place looked deserted. They walked towards the front desk.

"Excuse me. We're looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" Weiss asked and showed him a picture of Ana, which Jack lent to them.

The man looked at the photo. He recognizes her. The girl came in almost four days ago, asking if she could stay for a while. She said she doesn't have any money but will clean the bathrooms to pay for her stay.

She was a good person. And she seemed too elegant to do that kind of chore but she pleaded with him and did an excellent job.

"Nah. Sorry…" He said and looked at Weiss and Marshall. "You two her relatives?" he asked.

"Uh, no. We're family friends." Marshall answered as he looked at the pen by the logbook. "Excuse me, but where did you get this…" he wasn't able to continue because he was interrupted by a guest.

"Excuse me, I'll be checking out?"

Weiss looked at the speaker. She was a tall woman, wearing a blue and white sweater and dark blue jeans. Her back is also blue and she's wearing a cap. They can't see her face because her back is slightly turned from them.

"Did you enjoy your stay, Ms. Demarco?"

"Oh, yes. My mother will like it here."

Weiss watched as she signed the logbook with her left hand and handed the manager her payment. He saw the manager's face widened in surprise.

"Uh… thank you Ms. Demarco. We hope to see you again."

"Thank you." she said and started to walk away from them.

"Is she your only guest here?" Marshall asked. Weiss didn't pay attention to Marshall and instead concentrated his gaze on the girl. She was nearing the front door.

'I know that walk…'

Weiss ran after her and took hold odd her wrist.

"Ana."

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Let go of my hand, Eric."

"Not until you tell me that you'll be coming back with us in the Rotunda."

Ana sighed. She then noticed Marshall talking to the manager. "I won't go back. I want to go home."

Weiss looked at her. Ana was wearing eyeglasses. "You're wearing glasses." He remarked.

"I want to go home." She said again.

"But you are home."

Ana made a face. "No I'm not. I'm not welcome here. Let me go." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

Ana looked at him. "Forget about it. Let go of my wrist, please." She said courteously.

Eric immediately dropped her hand. There was a hidden ferocity in her tone.

"Thank you. I'd better be going." Ana politely said and then walked out of the building.

"Wasn't that Ana?" Marshall asked when he reached Weiss' position. Weiss nodded his head and took his phone.

"Sir? I let her go."

-x-x-x-

"Syd, Dixon called. Weiss saw Ana ten miles from here." Vaughn said as he approached Sydney. They are in the train station. Sydney has a concerned look on her face. "Syd, we're going to find her." Vaughn said in a comforting tone.

Sydney looked up at him. "But what if we can't? What if something happens to her?"

"Syd. Ana could take care of herself. You know that. We just have to find her before she has the chance to prove that." Vaughn said.

Sydney looked at him and then to her watch. It is almost six pm.

They started to walk to their car, when suddenly, it began to rain hard.

"Oh god." Sydney remarked.

"We'd better hurry." Vaughn said and they started to run towards the car.

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

Heavy rain pounded the cement rooftop of the observatory. One might expect to see the rooftop deserted but a figure sitting at the edge of the building defied that thought.

She's getting drenched and she doesn't care. She can't believe the city looks so beautiful when it's raining. Her mother forbade her to walk in the rain since they live in a place where it rains almost everyday.

There are times when she loves the rain and times when she doesn't. When her mother got into labor with Jacob, it was raining then. She was so afraid when the doctors told them that complications had arisen and that they have to choose between saving the mother or the baby. She cried when she was asked that question. She told the doctor that she will not choose between her mother and her brother and instead ordered him to march inside the delivery room and save her mom and the baby.

The doctor listened to her. Ana smiled a bit. 'I want to have that sense of freedom again. To be able to tell people to back off and listen to what you've got to say.' She thought as she smoothed a wet tendril that escaped her ponytail.

"Arriana."

She stiffened when she heard Jack's booming voice. But Ana didn't look at him.

"Do you know what chaos you brought in the Rotunda?! Why did you leave?" Jack asked. His tone was a bit rougher than he intended.

The question made Ana stand up and look at him. Jack was holding a black umbrella.

"Why do you care if I leave? I have imagined that you jumped for joy when you heard I've gone." Ana snottily replied and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I have responsibility over you, Arriana. I'm your father." Jack answered.

"Father?" Ana asked sarcastically. "I hardly think you've earned the right to call yourself **my** father."

"Stop being such a spoiled brat!"

"I am NOT a spoiled brat!" Ana shouted angrily.

"Then stop acting like ONE!

Ana glared at him. "I am not acting like a spoiled brat." She said. "Stop acting like you're worried. It's so pretentious."

Jack gave her an ominous look that sent shivers to Ana's spine. He then took a step towards her.

Ana, totally forgetting that she's at the edge of the building, took a step back. It was too late when she realized that she's stepping back on air and lost her footing.

"ANA!" Jack exclaimed and rushed forward. He kneeled at the edge and looked down.

Ana had managed to get hold of the metal bar about three feet from the edge. But the hard beating of the rain might make her hands slip.

Jack leaned forward and reached for her hand. But he can't get to her.

"Ana, give me your hand."

"No."

"Give me your hand." Jack said as he stretched his arm. He wasn't even close to her fingers. 'Oh my god. Irina will kill me.' He thought as he tried to go reach for her.

"You'll let me fall." She said. She could hear the fear in her own voice. Ana tried to look up at Jack but the rain kept her from focusing. _He'll let me fall. I want my mom…_

"Ana listen to me. I will not let you fall. And that's a promise. Give me your hand." Jack said. Fear is starting to creep in. _She doesn't trust me._ Even in the rain, he can clearly see Ana's knuckles whitening.

__

Should I trust him? It was a hard issue to decide on. She doesn't trust people easily. But the survival instinct (and common sense) told her to take the chance and trust **_this_** man. 'Besides, if you die, you can haunt him and kill him in his sleep.'

She reached out, expecting that she's going to be left hanging like that. But Jack immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Her hands are cold and shaking.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Jack asked in a gentle tone as he cupped her face.

Ana shook her head. "I can't breathe" she said and started to pat her pockets for her inhaler. She rarely has asthma attacks, but she always brings her medication, just in case.

She took two puffs and was relieved quickly. Ana was sitting on the ground for a few minutes, catching her breath when she realized that the rain isn't touching her. She looked up and saw Jack holding the umbrella.

Ana was going to say something when she sneezed three times.

"I think we'd better go in." Jack said. Ana, shivering, nodded her head and stood up. They walked towards the exit in silence.


	22. The Road To Perdition

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue. I am just a student who can't help but dance like there's no tomorrow whenever I hear Beyoncé's _Crazy in Love_

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

"Jack, give your phone to Ana. I want to talk to her." Irina said. Jack called her, with an assurance of a secure line and told her about Ana's recent escape. Irina is in London, in her living room with Nadia and Jacob. Nadia and Jacob are playing.

Jack told her everything, including the spat in the rooftop. Frankly speaking, Irina isn't surprised with Ana's abilities in escaping. Once, when Ana was studying in a Swiss boarding school, she faked an accident, which in turn created panic amongst the students and teachers, thus allowing her to leave Switzerland and arrive in London a few days later. Irina pulled her out of the school a few weeks after that incident.

"I don't think she's in any mood for reprimanding." Jack said in the other line.

Irina, who is tinkering with her necklace, sighed. "I'm not going to shout at her. I don't shout at my children." She saw Nadia look at her and smile.

She heard him mutter something incoherent under his breath and then call Ana.

"Hello?" Ana greeted after Jack handed her the phone and leave the room. She's not feeling well. Her nose is stuffy, her head hurts and her eyes are watery. And she feels cold even if she's wearing a thick sweatshirt and jogging pants.

'Am I sick? But I rarely get sick.' She thought.

"I am not pleased with what you did, Arriana."

Ana sighed. When her mother calls her that name, she knows that she's very disappointed with her. When her mother calls her by her whole name that means she's very angry.

"I didn't raise you to be rude. You could have just told your father what you feel in a much politer way."

"Mom, he's not going to listen. He doesn't even talk to me. He doesn't care." Ana replied.

"How do you know that he doesn't care? Did you even try talking to him?"

There was a few minutes pause.

"Arriana, did you try?"

"No." Her answer was followed with a sneeze. And then another one. "Sorry." She said in a slightly muffled tone.

"Are you okay?" Irina asked, concerned.

"Dbyeah. I'b okay."

"Do you have a cold? Does your head hurt?"

"Dyes, my head hurts. But I dod't dow if I have a cold."

"Give the phone back to your father."

Irina heard Ana shuffle around and then say to a loud voice. "Eggscuse be, but bom wadts to talk to dyou."

Jack appeared a few seconds later. When he took the phone form her, he noticed that Ana's face seemed a little flushed.

"Stay in the living room." Jack said. Ana obeyed him and quietly shuffled back to the living room.

Jack and Irina's conversation lasted another hour. They talked about almost everything except for them

Jack sighed as he looked at his cell phone. He doesn't want to talk to the phone. He wants to talk to the real person.

To Irina.

He knows that she's hiding something from him but he doesn't know what it is. And there seems to be an unsaid rule that they will only sought each other out for their children's safety and concern.

'Could you live with that? Will you only take what she's offering or demand for more?' he asked himself as he walked towards the living room.

Ana is curled up in the sofa, her fist balled by her cheeks. She looks exhausted and yet so innocent. Jack quietly approached her and lightly placed a hand at the top of her forehead. She's a bit feverish.

"Ana?" Jack said in a hushed tone and softly tapped her in the shoulder. She didn't stir at all.

Jack smiled a bit and gently lifted her off the couch. Ana's weight can rival a piece of paper and her length is equal to a full length bamboo tree.

'Hmm… will she like it if I call her bamboo?'

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

Jack is in his office, finishing all the paperwork he brought from the office. It is almost midnight, but he's still wide awake.

Hearing Irina's voice again after four weeks distracted him. She always distracts him. And this drives him crazy. Sometimes he hates it. Sometimes, he doesn't.

He sighed and stood up. As he stretched his aching back, he took a look at his watch. One fifteen AM.

'It's been four hours since the phone call. Stop thinking about what you could have told her!' Jack thought irritably and looked at the phone.

"One more." Jack said under his breath. He will check one more document before going to sleep.

He was finalizing the papers when he heard a soft patter of footsteps. Puzzled, Jack stood up and went outside the room and into the hallway.

He saw Ana walking in the corridor, on her way to the front door.

"Ana, where are you going?" Jack barked and went towards her. Ana turned around and looked at him. 'My god. Do I have an unstable daughter?' he exasperatedly thought as he tried to muster a glare that would make her feel guilty with what she's doing.

"…huh?"

"I asked where you're going."

"Gavareetye pazhalooysta myedleeney." Ana replied.

Jack looked at her. Ana is barefoot but it seems that she intends to go out of the house. She also has a lost look on her face.

__

'She's sleepwalking.' Jack thought.

"Vi gavareetye pa angleeskee?" He asked, going towards her.

"Da. Where is mama?" Ana asked in a very heavy accent.

"She's not here. Why are you going out?" Jack asked gently. He has never heard Ana call Irina 'mama'.

Ana pouted a bit. "Who… kak vas zavoot?" she asked.

Jack surmised that she must be dreaming about an incident when she was not adept in the English language yet.

"I'm Jack Bristow, a friend of your… mama." Jack said. "You need to sleep." He said gently said and took her hand. Her temperature is very high.

"When will she be here?" Ana asked when she and Jack started to walk towards the stairs.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow?" He replied. As they went up the stairs, Ana talked about her new book, _The Bourne Identity_, saying that she has learned new words by reading it but couldn't pronounce it very well.

"How old are you?" Jack asked when he tucked her in the bed.

"Five." Ana answered sleepily. "Spaseeba." She drowsily said and slipped back to dreamland.

Jack looked at his daughter. 'Irina raised a very polite child.' he said to himself and took the electric thermometer by the night table. He placed it by Ana's ear and took her temperature.

Jack sighed when he saw the result. Ana's temperature is one hundred seven degrees Fahrenheit. He shook his head and returned the thermometer to its place. He sat on one of the chairs, and intends to watch over Ana until her temperature lowers down.

-x-x0x-x

A week later

Sydney was having coffee with Weiss and Vaughn. The day is horribly dragging. It is as if everything they're doing is in a slow motion mode.

"How is Ana coping with your dad? And vice versa? I mean every time I see them together they always seem to be sniping at each other. And now, they're living under one roof? Are they even still alive?" Weiss asked her when they sat down.

"Yeah, Syd. How is your dad? I think he met a match with Ana. When she wants to be really rude, she turns very, very polite. She can be very rude in a very polite manner." Vaughn said, sitting beside Sydney.

"Well, the insults and the rudeness ceased after the third day. They eventually got tired of their own insolence." Sydney said. "I had dinner with them last night. It was actually… fun."

"Are you sure they're not in ceasefire because you were there?" Weiss asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yes, I'm sure. I asked the neighbors." Sydney replied.

Weiss looked at his watch. "God, it's so boring. I have mountains of paperwork in my desk and it's not yet lunchtime." He said. "Marshall must have done something with the time continuum or something. The day is so slow! I want to go to lunch already."

"You're hungry already?" Vaughn asked.

"No, of course not. I'm on a diet."

"A diet? But you want to go to lunch? Is this wish because of food or because of _someone_?" Vaughn jested and looked at Sydney. Weiss has a crush on someone in the Rotunda.

Weiss blushed a bit. "Never mind, Vaughn." He said and steered away from the topic. "How is the annulment?"

His face turned thoughtful. "It's going smoothly. Thanks for asking." Vaughn answered and looked down. He then felt Sydney's hand slightly touch his. As he looked up, he saw the unbounded support in her eyes.

He could stare at her for a long time and not get tired at all. Sydney could do the same thing too. Weiss, noticing the "connection" and realizing that once again, he is the third wheel, slipped away quietly.

Sydney and Vaughn's "moment" was interrupted by Jack.

"Sydney may I talk to you for a while?" Sydney glanced at Vaughn.

"Uh, sure." She said and stood up.

She followed her father out of the room and into a little corner for some privacy.

"What is it dad?" She asked, concerned.

"It's your sister." Jack said. 'She's driving me insane.' He thought and looked at his eldest daughter. "Can you accompany Ana to an interior designer tomorrow morning?"

"An interior designer." Sydney repeated. "What for?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Well… I have been asked by Dixon to open my home to Ana since she's my daughter and still a minor." Jack said slowly, a bit uncomfortable with his ineptness with his daughters. "I don't want Ana to feel… misplaced inside the house."_ You don't want her to feel misplaced or you don't want her to feel unwanted?_ A thought asked as he waited for Sydney's answer.

"Sure." Sydney excitedly answered. "Have you told her?"

"Ah… no."

Sydney sighed. "Dad, you don't have to be shy. Just tell her that she's going to live with you and that she has the chance to color her walls shocking pink."

"She's going to throw a fit. She hates me." Jack said.

Sydney waved off his reply. "You know, you two need to talk. Dad, Ana's not like that."

"I know. But she's a lot like your mother. I mean, judging from her reaction to me when she slipped on the rooftop, I blind person could see that she doesn't trust me."

"Dad, if she doesn't trust you, she would have told you that in your face."

Jack sighed. Sydney's right. Ana can be as blunt as Irina sometimes. Jack nodded and then smiled at her. "Thanks."

Sydney smiled back and patted her father on the shoulder. "She's not going to get angry. I promise." She said and turned around to return to her coffee. She was halfway to her destination when she whirled back to her dad.

"Uh, dad? Will we be redecorating Ana's room or the entire house?"

-x-x-x-

"Now, if you need anything, you know where to call." Irina said to Nadia. Nadia wants to return to Argentina and start a new life.

"Okay." Nadia answered and smiled at her then to Jacob, who is in a stroller. "Bye, bye Jacob." She said and kneeled to kiss her brother on the cheek. Jacob smiled at her and then waved goodbye.

"I'll try to visit once in a while." Nadia said and ruffled Jacob's hair.

Irina smiled at her. "We'll miss you."

Her daughter looked at her and can see that there's something brewing behind her mother's eyes. She took no notice of it and smiled back at her.

"Thank you." She said and hugged her mother and her mother hugged her back.

"Don't hesitate to ask for help." Irina whispered and then kissed her on the cheek.

They parted after a few minutes, just as the soft wind blew in their faces.

"Will you tell him?" Nadia asked as they both unconsciously tucked the errant strands of hair behind their ears.

"He will know."

Nadia sighed. "He'll get angrier if he finds out from another person." The moment she said that, her mother smiled a bit.

"You sound like your sisters." She remarked and then added, "Visit them too."

"I'll try." Nadia replied and looked behind her. Yelena and Byron were approaching them. "I guess the plane's ready."

Nadia smiled once again at Irina and took her duffel bag.

"Take care, mom."

Irina's eyes suddenly became filled with tears. 'Why do all of the sudden, I'm always crying?' she asked herself as she replied to her daughter, "Take care too, honey."

Nadia started to walk towards Yelena and Byron. Byron took Nadia's bag and went ahead of the two women.

Irina watched as they walked away from her. Sighing, she began to push Jacob's stroller and started to walk the opposite way.


	23. Dinner and Ice Cream

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, except for the original ones so please don't sue. The characters will be returned with all their fingers and toes complete. Thank you and have a nice day.

Author's Note/Review Replies (naks, for the first time!) **Talia**, I assure you that neither Sark nor Ana forgot about that kiss. Nor did Jack (hehe…). **Darrel Doomvomit**, thank you for the review, I hope you find less grammatical mistakes in this chapter too ;D. And **Agent Flamingo**, the thing that Jack will find out about Nadia (hint: it's about paternity…. Hehe) will be in chapter **25**.

Thanks for reviewing, people. I hope you like this chapter (its kinda long…)

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

The airplane skidded to a halt in the private airstrip. Sark watched, under his sunglasses as Nadia and Yelena stepped out of the plane. They are talking and laughing.

Sark stopped leaning on his car and started to walk towards them. Yelena recognized him almost immediately.

"Julian. Prompt, as usual." She remarked. Nadia's face quickly turned sour.

"Ms. Derevko." Sark greeted and took off his sunglasses. "And Ms. Santos. Or do you now prefer to be called Ms. Derevko?" He asked, smiling.

Nadia ignored him.

"Ah, I see that you're not in the mood to talk to me. That is too bad. I'll be your only companion for the rest of the day."

Nadia could only gape at him. "You can't trust this person!" She exclaimed at Yelena.

Yelena grinned at her. "Don't worry, dear. Julian is a disciplined young man. Very, very disciplined." Her aunt said and gave Sark a knowing look.

Sark ignored the comment and took Nadia's duffel bag.

"Now, off you go! And remember, Enrique Perez can help you if you get into trouble" Yelena said as she watched Nadia uncertainly walk towards Sark.

They were going to walk off when Yelena called out to him. "Julian, Irina knows what Ana did. She gives you her thanks." Sark, embarrassed with what Yelena said, just nodded his head.

Ana's soft, innocent lips gave him sleepless nights for weeks. And he believes that Ana forgot what she did. But then again, it was Ana who kissed him, not Gabrielle.

"What was Aunt Yelena talking about?" Nadia asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Sark glanced at her. "Nothing fancy."

Nadia made a face at him and stopped talking. She then looked straight ahead and in the distance, she can see a sleek black sports car proudly sitting in the middle of the runway.

"May I drive it?" Nadia asked when they reached the automobile.

Sark cocked a brow. "Later."

Nadia rolled her eyes and went inside. It smells of new leather and… French fries. Sark tossed the duffel bag in the backseat.

"So, how did you find the monster heiress to you evil mother's organization?" Sark asked as he started the car. The purr of the engine is sweet music to his ears.

It took a long time before she answered.

"I was wrong." Sark looked at her. Nadia is looking straight front.

"Really?" he asked, a bit sarcastically.

Nadia sighed. "Stop being so sarcastic. I made very irrational judgments and allowed myself to be corrupted by Arvin Sloane."

"Arvin Sloane? You don't call him father anymore? Wow, Nadia, you really changed after spending a few weeks with Irina Derevko."

Nadia ignored him. She knows her mother's side of the story and the truth about her father. Nothing can change that.

Sark sped through the Argentine countryside with vigilant accuracy.

'A careful speed freak. Is there even such a thing?' Nadia asked herself and took a sideway glance at the driver. 'Hmm… come to think of it, he is cute.'

Her eyebrows knitted together. 'Stop that! He's an arrogant little boy. HE IS NOT CUTE!' she thought and concentrated all her thinking in what she's going to do after she reaches her new home. But she still catches herself stealing glances at him.

An hour passed by and they're still traveling. Nadia can feel her stomach grumbling. But she didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry?" Sark asked the minute he saw gigantic yellow arches a few kilometers away. They are nearing the city.

"A bit." She answered. But she secretly wished that Sark would go faster.

A few seconds later, they reached the fast food joint. Sark parked somewhere inconspicuous. They both went out of the car and stretched a bit.

Sark locked the doors and threw the keys to Nadia. She caught it effortlessly. A perplexed look crossed her face as she stared at it.

"What are these doing with me?" she asked him quizzically.

Sark smiled at her. "You asked me a few hours ago if you could drive the car. I said, later. After we eat, it will be later. Then, it's your turn to drive."

-x-x-x-

Jack, after a long day at the CIA rotunda, opened the front door of the house. The faint smell of fresh paint assaulted his nostrils.

Making a face, he closed the door and walked across of the foyer and into the living room. He saw Ana sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

She's wearing a gas mask.

"Why are you wearing that?" Jack asked. Ana looked up from her book.

"Pardon me?" she asked.

"Why are you wearing a gas mask?" Jack asked again and set down his briefcase. He looked at her a bit amusedly.

"The smell of the paint triggered an asthma attack this afternoon. Eric gave it to me." Ana replied and closed her book.

"Are you okay now?" Jack asked and sat down opposite her.

"Uh huh…" Ana answered, at the same time nodding her head.

"Did you turn on the ventilation before you painted your room?"

Ana gave a small frown. "What ventilation?" She saw an odd expression passing by her father's face. His face seemed to have a mix of confusion, amusement and exasperation. He stood up and left the room.

'What did I do now?' Ana asked herself. They have been civil these past few days since they have gotten tired of annoying each other. She sighed inside the gas mask and saw the lenses getting fogged.

"Stupid gas mask." Ana muttered. A few minutes later, she heard a subtle whirring sound. And after that, Jack walked in the room again.

"That was the ventilation." He said, and looked at her. Jack evaluated Ana's appearance again and then said, "I doubt if you could eat properly with a gas mask on. What do you think about eating out?"

Ana shrugged. "Uh… okay." She said and stood up from the couch.

Jack looked at her. Ana looks really silly wearing a gas mask. She looks like a bug with extremely large eyes.

"Okay. Uh… there's a new place near the Rotunda…"

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

"Thank you." Jack said as he handed to the waiter the menus. Ana was silent throughout the car trip. Yes, they were civil with each other, but not chatty.

Jack looked uncomfortably at Ana, who looked back at him, gray eyes filled with uneasiness.

"So… uh, how was your day?" Jack asked. Sydney, Weiss, Vaughn, together with Agents Michelson and Barone, helped with the painting and rearranging of Ana's room.

"It was… fine. Safe." Ana politely answered.

An awkward pause followed. Ana is looking at her glass of water like it was the most fascinating thing in the world while Jack looked straight ahead.

"You still dream about it, do you?" Her father suddenly asked.

His question caught Ana off-guard. Her cool, polite façade disintegrated bit by bit as she fumbled for an answer.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You dream about your life when you were… her."

She looked at him, a bit afraid that he knows. The dreams are her secret. It takes her back to when she was Gabrielle Rinaldi. Those terrible days of merciless killing. And those days with Julian, the only light in the darkness of slaughter.

"How did you know?" Ana meekly asked. She seems to shrink in her seat.

"You talk in your sleep." Jack answered. Just as then, their food arrived, giving Ana a reason to keep quiet.

Wordlessly, they ate their dinner. It is as if they had lost the ability to talk.

The silence is getting unbearable for her. 'Arggh! You can't live in a muted world! Talk to him! The world will crumble if you're going to keep your mouth shut!'

"Uh… what's your favorite color?" Ana asked, 'Good God! Such inanity!' she thought, as she looked at Jack.

"Favorite color?" Jack asked, a bit puzzled with the question. "I don't know… Red?"

"Oh…" Was Ana's reply when Jack said nothing more. She lowered her head down and concentrated on twirling the pasta on her fork. For the first time in her entire life, she failed in starting a conversation with a stranger.

"What about you?" Jack asked. Ana looked up and Jack continued "Uh, your favorite color, I mean."

"Hmm… It's blue."

"Oh, I thought it was pink." He replied in a straight face. Irina doesn't like the color pink. _'Pink flowers and pink walls are two different things, Jack. Don't color the goddamn walls pink!'_ Irina used to say that to him.

A wave of confusion pass by Ana but it quickly dissipated. The uneasiness disappeared as she laughed and shook her head. Her mother hates pink but that attitude towards the color sometimes have a bad karma to them. They once visited a house whose motif was pink. Her mom was so horrified that she had a nightmare wherein she was being chased by pink animals.

"Pink? Eew… I don't like pink." She said, smiling at him.

Jack was a bit taken aback with the reaction he got. The laughter is music to his ears. She occasionally smiled and rarely laughed. And this is the first time she did both with him present. Jack intends to keep that smile on her face.

"You know, you should smile more often. It suits you." Jack said. Ana shook her head and smiled wider at him.

"You sound like mom. She hates it when I frown for no reason at all." Ana said and then earnestly looked at Jack. "Does it bother you that I look like her?"

He gaped at her question. 'Is this, what's bothering her?'

"Of course not. Why would that bother me? I still have… feelings for your mother. These feelings are not very easy to erase-"

"You're right about feelings. And I know you're still angry at her. And since I look like her, you're angry at me too." Ana said, interrupting him.

"Ana, my relationship with your mother is complicated. Everything is blurred with… us. There is no fine line between love and hate."

"Then what do you really feel about her?"

Jack looked at her uncertainly. The fiery attitude she sometimes display tells him that she will not drop this matter easily. Sydney is patient, Ana is not.

"And please don't tell me it's complicated. Everything in this world is complicated." Ana said when she saw Jack's hesitation.

"Fine." Jack said and started to tell her everything she needs and wants to know. He told her their history, what happened from the very start until to the current situation, omitting parts that are related but not really important. Ana listened to him, never interrupting and letting him finish. Very much like Irina.

When Jack finished, Ana looked at him directly in the eye. "I think you and mom should talk about this. You think it's complicated and she thinks it's complicated. But it really is not that intricate."

Jack stared at her. "Ana, did you understand what I just told you?"

"Of course I did. That conclusion was just from a third person point of view. Besides, you're the one who's going to decide what to do, not me." She said and finished her dinner and her orange juice.

Jack just looked at her. He couldn't discern whether Ana's serious about her suggestion or not.

"So, are you still up for dessert?" Ana asked suddenly when she noticed that Jack isn't touching his food.

"You're still hungry?" Jack asked, amused. Ana finished two plates of pasta and she seems to be eyeing the steak on his plate.

"Define hungry." Ana replied. Jack chuckled with her response.

"Do you want to go ice cream hopping? I used to do that when I was a kid."

"Ice cream hopping?" Ana asked. "Does that involve going to an ice cream parlor, buying ice cream and then going to another ice cream parlor to buy their ice cream?"

Jack nodded his head. Ana's face broke into a wide smile.

"Okay! Let's go ice cream hopping."

-x-x-x-

"So, I was saying to him, 'Mike, not everyone has the same physique as yours. Do I look like you?' and do you know what he did? He laughed. Your boyfriend surely is a charmer!" Weiss said. Sydney laughed. They are having dinner in one of their favorite restaurants.

"So does that mean you'll not be having dessert?" Vaughn asked. Weiss made a face at him.

"I'll be having a non-fat dessert." He said a bit jokingly. Sydney looked at him with curious eyes.

"Vaughn hasn't told me anything about your crush in the Rotunda, but I think I know who it is." Sydney said, smiling at Weiss. She saw Weiss' cheeks tinge with embarrassment.

"She probably doesn't know me…" Weiss stammered. Sydney smiled even wider.

"Ana told me that your crush likes you too." Sydney said and then looked at Vaughn. Vaughn smiled at her and then smiled to Weiss. He then saw two figures in the distance crossing the street.

"Hey Syd. Isn't that your dad and your sister?" Vaughn asked and motioned towards the glass window.

Sydney could see her father and sister talking. They are eating ice cream and her father is laughing at something Ana said.

Jack Bristow is laughing.

Sydney couldn't believe her eyes. A few days ago, He and Ana were fighting like cats and dogs and now they're talking like they've known each other since the day they were born.

"They are so weird." Weiss remarked when he saw them. "But it's nice. Ana sort of implied before that your dad doesn't want her around. This proves otherwise."

"And their facial expressions were so unreadable you couldn't guess what they're thinking. But now, they're an open book." Vaughn added. Sydney smiled at him.

A few minutes later, Ana and Jack entered the restaurant. Ana saw them almost immediately. Sydney smiled at her and motioned them to come to their table. The two of them were greeted happily.

"Hi dad, Ana." Sydney greeted as she stood up and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Yeah. Uh, we're here for ice cream." Jack answered, smiling at her. "This will be the last stop for ice cream… I think." Jack said and looked at Ana with mock disapproval, which is a bit ironic since he was the one who suggested the activity. He didn't know that there are a lot of ice cream stores in LA.

"This will be the last stop, I promise." Ana said earnestly and smiled at him. Turning to Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss she asked, "Do you three want to join us?"

Sydney looked at her two companions and then to her sister and father. "Why not join us here? We're going to have dessert, anyway."

"But we might be intruding your get-together." Jack said.

"We don't mind." Vaughn said. Weiss agreed.

Jack looked at their faces and then turned to Ana. She just shrugged and then smiled at him.

"Well, your sister did say earlier that she's tired walking from one ice cream parlor to another…"

-x-x-x-

A/N-Hello… as you have read, I made a little "love" triangle with Sark, Nadia and Ana and I want to know what you think of it. Should it be Sark and Ana **_or_** Sark and Nadia?


	24. Gory Galore

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue. They volunteered to help me with my physics. Thank you and have a nice day.

A/N- Elo… thanks to those who reviewed, esp. to **Cole.** I am currently trying to figure out how to do what you suggested, but thanks for the tip :D. I hope all of you will like this chapter. :D (The poll is still ongoing… hehe :D)

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

The fire is high and the water is simmering. This is her signal to put the vegetables in the pot. She glanced at the cookbook and sprinkled a small amount of pepper. Staying in her warm, comfortable kitchen calms her down. Cooking calms her down.

And she definitely needs a lot of calming down.

Her mother warned her of the Covenant activities around her location. Irina told her that she will be sending some men to scour for any danger.

'Mom… so protective…' Nadia mused as she stirred the pot. She had believed for a long time that her mother abandoned her, when all this time, she was looking for her.

A crash from the second floor distracted her from her concentration. Nadia looked up to the ceiling.

'Something's wrong.' She thought and turned off the stove. If someone hostile is here, she'd rather that her house be riddled with bullets than burn to the ground.

Nadia reached up to the pantry and took the gun hidden in the cookie jar. She then cautiously walked towards the direction of the stairs.

She saw five people with AK-47's roaming around. They seem to be looking for her.

"Find her. Mr. Sloane needs her."

Nadia recognizes the voice as Lauren's. She tried to leave without being noticed but a small creak by the floor ruined that way of departure.

"She's here!"

Gunshots followed that shout. Nadia nimbly evaded the flying bullets and returned fire.

The exchange of bullets seemed endless and it wasn't until she was able to shoot one of the men when she snapped out of the hypnotizing gunfight.

'Get out now! Stop this insanity!' her thoughts screamed as she ran towards the kitchen. She stopped when she passed by the pantry and retrieved a few magazines for her gun, just in case, and exited through the kitchen door.

__

Enrique Perez can help you if you get in trouble.

Lauren's men tried to run after her but had to go back to Lauren since they weren't able to catch up with Nadia.

"Augh! Can't you make anything right?!" Lauren disgustedly said and took her cell phone. "Yes, this Lauren Reed. Get me Enrique Perez on the phone, right now!"

-x-x-x-

"Jakey, this bottle is not yours. It's Mitchell's." Ana said as she gently pried Mitchell's robot-shaped baby bottle from Jacob's hands. The babies have different formulas and Carrie informed her that Mitchell's allergic to some baby formulas.

She's baby-sitting Jacob and Mitchell for the whole morning of Saturday because something came up in the Operations Center which everybody who's with CIA should attend.

"Pa-pa…"

Ana smiled. "Papa's not here, Mitchell." Ana replied and handed the robot-shaped baby bottle to the baby. "Here's yours Jake." Ana said and gave her brother his baby bottle.

She watched as the babies suckle their milk bottles like there's no tomorrow. She laughed a bit when Mitchell, who's a few months older than Jacob, reached for her brother's nose.

'They're very nice babies.' Ana mused as she gently wiped Mitchell's mouth with a soft towel. 'Very cooperative'.

Just as then, she heard a digitized tune of _Allegro non Motto_. The cell phone her father gave her is ringing.

"Hello, good morning?" She greeted after she received the call.

"Ana, there will be several agents on their way to the house. Go with them, its really important."

"But who'll watch over Jacob and Mitchell?" Ana asked. Did her father forget all about the babies?

"Agents Weiss and Michelson will watch over them."

-x-x-x-

"Ms. Derevko, we understand that you have encountered Daniel Ryan when you were freelancing for the Covenant." Dixon stated. They are inside the conference room.

"Yes." Ana answered. "But what does that encounter be related to your emergency?"

"Enrique Perez, a known Covenant affiliate, was killed twelve hours ago after delivering several crates of implantable bombs to his superiors. Daniel Ryan designed those bombs." Jack said.

Ana looked at them, confused.

"Daniel Ryan was transported here from Camp Harris. We thought that it's best for him not to know that he's not in his cell. Thus, the CIA has made a replica of his chamber for this purpose. We've sedated him during the transportation. He hasn't woken up yet." Dixon explained.

"And I'm here because…?"

"Daniel Ryan has encountered every agent inside this room. I doubt if he'd want to speak to us." Jack answered. Everyone is looking at Ana. Part of this operation depends on her.

"So you want me to talk to him, ask him how to stop his bombs?"

"Yes."

"And I can do anything to get that information?" Ana asked.

The agents looked at each other. The tone is serious.

"Yes, you can do anything, provided that he will not die." Sydney answered. She saw a small smile tugging Ana's lips. She can definitely see Ana's intense detestation towards the bomb maker.

"Okay." Ana said, shrugging her shoulders. She doesn't really like Daniel Ryan. The sheer mention of his name curls her lips downwards.

"Come then, we need to dress you up." Sydney said and stood up from her chair.

"Huh? What for?" Ana asked, baffled with her sister's statement.

Sydney smiled. "For intimidation."

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

Daniel Ryan paced around his 'cell'. The awful metal bars, the steel bed and the mirror are in the right place. But it feels different. It smells different. Is it possible that he's not really in his cell?

'Impossible, Ryan. Don't be too paranoid.'

Camp Harris has been his home for almost a year. It isn't too bad nor is it too good.

'Well, at least you don't have to make bombs explode.' He thought. Then, he stopped pacing around when he heard the rhythmic clicks of high-heeled shoes.

He repressed his curiosity. But then again, he rarely gets visitors.

After a few seconds, a young woman, wearing eyeglasses, a short black skirt, a crisp, white blouse and three-inch high, stiletto-heeled, black shoes appeared in front of him. Her brown hair is tied up in a bun and looks intimidating like hell.

The metal doors automatically opened and she went in. She looked at Daniel Ryan with a 'hi-I'm-an-evil-bitch' stare and a distasteful smile.

Ana spent an enjoyable hour with Sydney, full of teasing and chatting until they were informed that Daniel Ryan has regained consciousness from the sedatives. It was Sydney who dressed her up and prepped her with what she's going to do.

Daniel Ryan scrutinized his visitor. She looks familiar but he can't quite put a finger on where he saw her. But she looks awfully bitchy.

"Good day Mr. Ryan. You might be wondering what I'm doing here before you, all dressed up and everything." Ana started. "I'm here in the interest of the United States Government because of-"

"Excuse me, but I didn't get your name." He interrupted.

"I didn't give it to you." Ana replied snobbishly.

Daniel Ryan smirked at her. "I'm assuming you're here about my bombs?"

"No, Mr. Ryan, I'm here because of your nude photographs that have been circulating around the Internet." Ana sarcastically replied. "Of course I'm talking about your bombs. Your implantable bombs."

Daniel Ryan looked at her, amused. "I don't like talking to little girls. Go home and play with you dolls."

The comment lighted the short fuse of her temper. She looked at the cameras. She's bugged and they're being watched. Her revelation will shock.

"Mr. Ryan, this little girl was part of the team that kidnapped your brother. This little girl was also the one who killed your handler. Svetlana, was it?"

He stared at her.

"Oh, by the way, I don't work for the CIA, I just represent them. That means I can do anything to get what they want. So, I suggest that you answer my question before somebody gets hurt." Ana continued and looked at him. Her face is unreadable.

"Go to hell!" He said angrily. "You can't do anything here!"

A feral smile escaped Ana's lips. She reached for her pockets and showed him her Glock and a small dagger.

"I can use either. It depends on my mood." Ana said in an impassive tone. "I'm asking you nicely. Those are your bombs. How do you stop it from working?" She asked and unconsciously tilted her head to the right. She's taunting him.

Daniel Ryan looked at her face. "What will you do if you don't get what you want?"

The feral smile lighted up her face once again. "You'll die a slow, painful death."

He probed her gray eye again and made a mistake of telling her that she's just bluffing. After all, the girl can't do anything. The CIA is just executing some sort of reverse psychology on him.

"Bluffing. You're just posing as a tough, crazy bitch."

The temper flashed in her eyes and her self-control snapped. Without thinking, Ana stabbed him in his thigh. She watched as his face contorted in shock.

Daniel Ryan screamed in excruciating pain as he clutched his thigh. Blood painfully trickled his leg. And he can't bring himself to pull out the knife from his leg.

"I don't bluff Mr. Ryan, nor do I act like a tough, crazy bitch. Because I'm already a tough, crazy bitch. Now tell us, how do you stop those frigging bombs without detonating it? And don't you dare lie to me because I still have twelve rounds of bullets in my gun. Your. Balls. Are. Next!"

Dixon and the rest of the agents watched in amazement as Daniel Ryan fearfully hid his 'privates' and gave Ana the technique to handle his bombs. Ana, after hearing his answer, jerked the knife from his thigh. This elicited a string of curses after another pained yell.

Ana ignored him and left the 'cell' with the same demeanor when she entered.

"Wow… that was a total Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde transformation." Marshall remarked, gaping at the screen. Everybody seemed to have the same thing in their minds.

A few minutes later, Ana emerged from the 'cell', a bit pale but still fierce. A few employees split in the center, as if Moses parted the red sea once again, and gave way to her. Vaughn, Dixon, Jack and Marshall just stayed where they are, while Sydney rushed towards her.

"Are you okay?" Sydney asked when she reached her sister. Ana was so much like their mother back there and it was a bit frightening. Even to the way they tilt their heads.

Ana weakly nodded her head.

"I'm sorry if I did that, and I'm sorry if you just found out about that thing with Christopher Ryan, but he was challenging me and I can't resist proving him wrong."

"Have a seat and don't worry about that. Yet." Sydney said and assisted her sister. Ana's hands are shaking a bit. "Deep breaths. You're okay."

"In behalf of the CIA, we would like to thank you for your help, albeit a bit drastic." Dixon said in a formal tone. "Are you okay?" He asked in a more comforting way and placed a hand on Ana's shoulder.

Ana nodded her head again. Dixon hovered around for a while and then left Sydney and Ana alone.

A few minutes later, Jack went to them with a plastic cup of water with him. "Here." He said and handed the cup to Ana. "Are you sure you're okay? You're still shaking."

"Yes, I'm fine, dad." Ana answered, a bit exasperated, and looked up at him. She smiled at her father and drank the water. "Thank you." she said and stood up to throw the plastic cup in the trashcan.

Jack gaped at Ana, surprised. She called him dad. She has never called him dad. Not even father. This is another first.

Sydney smiled at his reaction. Ana didn't seem to notice what she said. Ana told her before that she's a bit reluctant to call their father 'dad'. She said she doesn't know what his reaction might be.

Jack looked uncomfortably at Sydney. "You'll be coming to dinner later?" He asked.

"Of course." Sydney answered.

This time, Jack smiled.

"Don't be late."

-x-x-x-

Nadia walked along the neighborhood of LA, each step giving way to excruciating pain. Stopping to rest will elicit a lot of curious looks and she doesn't want that. The wounds on her face, alone, trigger a lot of probing eyes.

Enrique Perez injected her with… something before pushing her out of the house. That something is affecting her system rapidly. 'I should have called mom. But the Covenant might trace her through me… I can't do that…' she thought, inwardly wincing. And after a few seconds when she was pushed out, the house exploded.

A flash of pain tore her side. Nadia gingerly touched that part and discovered that it's bleeding.

'What the hell did he do to me?!'

-x-x-x-

"Is it really okay with you if I call you dad?" Ana asked Jack as she placed her brother in his seat. They had passed by the grocery store to buy ingredients for their dinner.

"That's a very silly question, Arriana. Of course I don't mind you calling me dad. You've already called me a bunch of names before, I think its time that you call me that." Jack answered, remembering that she once called him "_asshole", "Agent Bristow", "Mr. Bristow", "Sydney's dad", "Jacob's dad", "her mom's ex-husband" _and_ "that man"_.

"Sure you're sure?" Ana asked, looking at him. Her father is putting the grocery bag in the kitchen counter. She first thought that if she pushes her father away from her, he'll disappear, thus protecting her from the aches and pains of loving people who take no notice of you. And then she discovers that her father ignores her because of the very same reason.

Jack sighed and looked at his youngest daughter. "Yes, I'm sure." He said and smiled at her. Ana isn't really the angry, angst-y, rebellious teenager he thought her to be. It was like a 'protective' layer against strangers.

"Na-na"

Ana looked at Jacob and gave him a big smile. She gently rubbed his cheek with her knuckles and affectionately ruffled his hair. Jacob laughed and puckered his lips, asking for a kiss.

Ana leaned forward and gave her brother a loud kiss. Just as then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ana said and hurriedly left the kitchen. She crossed the hall, passing by her father's study and then the living room before finally arriving at the front door.

When she opened it, a body slumped forward and fell on her.

"Dad?! I need help!"


	25. Revelations, part 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue. Algebra, Physics and Economics are currently kicking my ass mercilessly and I might not be able to update this story until November. Thank you and have a nice day.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

****

_"Dad?! I need help!"_

Jack broke the speed limit as he rushed Nadia to a CIA-managed hospital. She is bleeding uncontrollably and calling an ambulance will be irrational. She might be dead by the time the ambulance arrives.

He told Ana to call Sydney and to inform her of the emergency. He also told her to call Byron to help with Jacob. He had also instructed her to stay with her baby brother until both Sydney and Byron arrive in the house.

He heard Nadia whimper in pain. She is in the back seat of the car.

"Hush now, we're nearing the hospital."

A few seconds later, Jack stopped in front of the emergency area. A couple of nurses were already waiting for them.

'Oh god, thank you for my daughter's presence of mind.' Jack thought as he carried the bleeding Nadia to the stretcher.

They rushed her to the emergency room. Nadia is already unconscious.

"Agent Bristow, you're only allowed until here. But don't worry; we are going to update you with your daughter's condition." A doctor said and closed the doors and left him in the bustling corridors of the emergency room. Jack's hands and clothes are bloody and he looked as harassed as the doctors were in this shift.

Jack sighed and looked at his bloodstained hands. 'Who had done this to her?' he asked himself. Nadia looked utterly helpless when he saw her, slumped by the doorway. He remembers how Ana looked at him, with a fearful and yet pleading look.

'What was she afraid of? Did she think that I'm going to let Nadia go like that because her father is Sloane?' Jack thought as he walked towards the men's bathroom, to wash off the blood from his hands. As he entered the washroom, thoughts circled around his head like the planets rotating the sun in fast forward mode.

'Why do I feel so worried? She's not my daughter. Don't I hate her for being Sloane's daughter? Wasn't she the fruit of Irina's affair with that bastard?' he asked himself as he stood in front of the sink. 'She must be protected. I can't get her hurt again… even if her father is Sloane, she's still Irina's daughter.' He thought, contradicting his other beliefs. He felt the water run in his hands.

"Agent Bristow, there you are. We've been looking for you for almost thirty minutes."

Jack looked up from the sink and saw the doctor who closed the door in his face. 'Thirty minutes? I've been standing in front of the sink for thirty minutes?' he asked himself.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked.

"Your daughter lost a lot of blood and needs transfusion."

A wave of confusion passed by but quickly dissipated. "Uh, she's not my daughter."

"Well, she needs blood transfusion, preferably from a close relative since her blood type is quite rare." The doctor started and he looked at his clipboard.

Jack almost flinched when he heard the words "_blood type_" and "_rare_" in the same sentence. If Nadia has a different blood type with Sydney and Ana there is a big chance that she'll die.

"She's a negative AB. Do you know anyone who has the same blood type as she is and is willing to donate? She needs it as soon as possible or else…" the doctor trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Negative AB?" Jack asked, gaping at him. Sloane has blood type O while Irina has blood type AB. Knowledge of basic Genetics told him that a person with blood type O cannot have a child with blood type AB, much less a blood type of negative AB. It's impossible!

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Agent Bristow, we don't have much time-"

Jack cut him off.

"I'm negative AB."

-x-x-x-

A few hours later

Sydney walked inside the hospital with Ana limping behind her. The place smells of death, medicine and antiseptic.

'I hate going to hospitals.' Sydney thought as she looked behind her. Ana tripped on the pavement when they left the house.

They had already fed Jacob and made him sleep. The excitement this evening, however, dulled their appetite.

"I'll just get some ice." Ana said to Sydney and hobbled off to the nurses. A big bruise is beginning to form round her shin and it hurts so much.

Sydney, on the other hand, saw Jack sitting on one of the sofas. She approached her father and found him sleeping. Not wishing to wake him up, Sydney silently sat beside him. The sofa is quite comfortable.

"Where's Ana?"

Sydney looked at him. Her father's eyes are still closed.

"She got ice for her bruise. She tripped on the sidewalk on the way to the car."

"Is she okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she's just limping a bit." Sydney answered. "How's Nadia?"

"The doctors are still trying to stabilize her condition. She needed blood transfusion." Jack answered. "The doctors said something is attacking her system. They're still trying to stop it."

"Blood transfusion?" Sydney asked. "Blood bank?"

Jack shook his head. "Her blood type's rare. And, it turns out that we have the same blood type. She's a negative AB."

Sydney was going to ask more questions when Ana came limping towards them, her hand over her bruise.

"Is Nadia okay?" She asked and sat down on Jack's other side.

"Not really. She needed blood transfusion."

Ana didn't say anything and just nodded her head. Sydney noticed that her sister bit the inner part of her cheek and looked down. She placed all her concentration on her ice pack and her bruise.

They sat in silence. A few minutes later, a male nurse went to them and handed a brown folder to Jack.

Jack immediately opened it and read its contents.

Reading every sentence in the document is like being run over by a dozen bulldozers with shock, confusion and rage as its wheels. The emotions that he is feeling are starting to burn a hole in his head and in his heart, but he didn't show it.

'How the hell… why didn't she tell me? Wait, does she even know?' Jack thought reading and re-reading the documents.

"Dad, what is it?" Sydney asked. Though her father's face is unreadable, she could sense that something is wrong. Very wrong.

Jack looked at her and then to Ana. Ana is still attending to her bruise.

"Nothing… just a test." Jack answered and closed the folder.

"Dad…" Sydney said and touched his arm.

Jack sighed and gave the folder to his eldest daughter. He noticed that Ana didn't seem interested at all, and it is very uncharacteristic of her.

Sydney opened the folder and read its contents. One particular sentence caught her eye.

**PROBABILITY OF PATERNITY: 99.94**

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Dad… Nadia… your daughter?" Sydney asked, flabbergasted. "How… but… Sloane…?"

"I don't know." Jack replied. Sydney's reaction is the same as his and now he's waiting for Ana's reaction. But all he got is apathy.

"Uh, I'll be returning this ice pack…" Ana said and started to stand up.

She is giving off feelings of fear and guilt and both Sydney and Jack are aware of it. Her face doesn't betray anything but her gray eyes do. She refused to meet their eyes.

"Arriana." Jack said. His tone is soft bye one can hear the steely grit underneath it. It was very… father-like.

Ana looked at him and sat down again.

"Ana, did you know?" Sydney asked gently.

A few minutes passed before her younger sister answered.

"Yes."

Jack gaped at her. "Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked.

Ana looked down at the floor. "Because mom said she'll tell you."

Disappointment and anger crushed him. He thought that Irina is going to be transparent, going to clear away the entangled web of lies and deceit that she put up before him. To be at least honest with him when it comes to their children.

He was wrong.

"How long have she known?" Jack inquired.

"Aunt Katya gave her the information when I was Gabrielle Rinaldi. I was the second one to find out. Sloane was the first."

"How did you know?" Sydney asked.

"When I was Gabrielle Rinaldi, I used to frequent Sloane's office. One day, he was out of the country and I was left with Sark and Cole. I chanced upon a folder with my picture and Nadia's picture plus several other papers." Ana said. She then looked at her father and then to Sydney.

They are both looking at her intently. Ana sighed and continued her explanation. "At that time, Nadia was still staying Sloane and Sark was trying to take me off the influence of the microchip. And during that day, he succeeded. I then realized that I was holding results of DNA tests. Sloane tested his DNA against Nadia's and came up with absolutely no match with her DNA. He then tested it against mine and got a lot of alleles in common which told him that Nadia and I were closely related. Since I was in my correct brain, as myself and not Gabrielle Rinaldi, I made a copy and sent it to my address in London."

Jack stared at his daughter. 'Am I really talking to a seventeen year old? The way she thinks and the way she reacts to things… it's not really… normal.'

"How did Aunt Katya get the results?" Sydney asked.

"She checks my apartment once in a while, for mails and bills. She got the copies through the mail."

Jack didn't say anything after that. This prompted Ana to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something."

Jack looked at Ana. "Your mother is the one who should apologize. Not you." He gently said and gave a small smile.

He then stood up and took the ice pack from Ana's hands.

"I'll be informing Dixon. It's better that we be transparent about this matter."

-x-x-x-

"I gave you my best resources and you still failed?" Sloane said irritably as he assessed Lauren once again. It was a mistake to entrust her with the job. He should have asked Sark. At least he gets things done.

"It wasn't my fault that she runs fast-"

"The Derevkos and the Bristows all run fast." Sloane snapped. "There's nothing we can do. She's with the CIA and I lost her trust. We can't get her without proper planning."

Sloane looked at Lauren again.

"When you leave, please tell Mr. Sark to see me." He said, dismissing her presence.

Lauren, irritated, turned around and left the room. When she closed the door, she saw Sark smirking at her.

"Stop smirking at me." She said. "Get inside, Sloane wants to see you."

Sark looked at her amusedly and shook her head. Lauren's flustered face doesn't suit her very well.

"After you let out your temper, I suggest you fix your face. And I don't mean that literally. Ask your mum how to do it."

Lauren balled her right hand into a fist and resisted the urge to slam it into Sark's pretty face. She just stomped her feet and walked away from him.

"Asshole." Lauren muttered.

Sark laughingly looked at her retreating figure.

"I heard that." He said and grinned at the furious woman's back. He's been mercilessly taunting Lauren for the past several weeks now.

'Serves you right. If I can't kill you because of what you did to her, I'll just settle with hurting your feelings.'


	26. Five days later

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue. Sem break is here and I'm determined to finish everything by November. Thank you and have a nice day.

****

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Irina is sitting in front of her laptop, in a desk that she installed in her humongous bedroom. Jacob, who caught the cold virus after his visit to his father, is fast asleep in the middle of her equally humongous bed. As she thought of this, Irina automatically looked towards her son's way.

'A little cold would be good for the baby. It will build up his immune system.' She thought and looked at the cellular phones scattered around her table. She's expecting a call in a few minutes and after that call, she will plan her next move.

One of the phones started to vibrate noisily. Irina took it from the table and went out to the terrace.

"Hello?" She greeted as the soft wind blew in her face.

"Her condition is stable."

Irina breathed out a sigh of relief. Byron informed her of this latest situation involving her children.

"She's out of danger?" Irina asked looking up to the stars. 'It's such a peaceful night. I wonder how they're…?'

"Yes. And she's going to be safe with us." The voice on the other line responded.

"Thank you for that assurance. Does Jack…?" She trailed off, hoping that the person in the other line understood what she just implied.

"Yes. He seems quite upset about it."

Irina was silent for a while. She is unconsciously tapping her right index finger to her left arm. 'Who wouldn't be upset? The man just learned that in a matter of six months, he has four children and not just one!'

"Sloane will be delivered in a few weeks. I assume that everything will be taken cared of when give part of my deal?"

"Of course, Ms. Derevko, you have my word."

Irina sighed. "Well then, if anything happens…. Please take care of my children."

-x-x-x-

(Flashback)

__

She walked towards the ticket counter, intending to buy a ticket to wherever and get out of Argentina as soon as possible.

"Excuse me, but what flights do you have that will leave here soon?" Nadia asked in Spanish.

The woman behind the counter looked at her, a bit interested with her beautiful customer. There are several scratches on her face and her black hair is a bit messy. It's as if she recently got into a fight.

"Where do you want to go, ma'am? There are available seats for a flight to Jamaica, Mexico, Manila and LA."

"Uh…" Nadia started. Her sisters are in LA, with their father. Her mother is… somewhere. She might be in London, but for all she knows, she might be in Zurich or in Bern or in Panama City. And she can't risk asking for her help. Even if her mother said its okay, she can't risk her brother and mother's life. Not when she just found them.

"What time will the plane for LA leaves?"

The woman checked her computer. "It's going to leave in half an hour."

Nadia weighed the possibilities. Every step she takes seemed built to weaken her. She doesn't know what Enrique Perez injected in to her but its making her insides shake. And her real father doesn't know that she is his daughter. Will he help her?

"I'll take it." Nadia finally decided and flashed the woman a smile. After a few minutes, she paid for her ticket and will now wait for a few minutes to get on her plane.

"Have a safe trip." The woman said and proceeded to serve her next customer

Nadia started to walk towards the gate. She can feel the people staring at her facial wounds.

'Dang, I should have put cover-up make up." She thought and walked towards the washroom to check on her face.

She began to felt eh throbbing ache that is starting to rip her stomach apart. Nadia bit her lower lip from shouting an expletive. She decided to forgo going to the bathroom and instead sat down on one of the chairs.

Nadia looked at her watch. There are a few minutes to spare before the plane takes off. Something unexpected might happen.

'Ugh! Stop being such a pessimist. Just think about what you'll do when you ask help from Jack Bristow. Will he believe you if you tell him that you're not Sloane's daughter?' She thought.

'But wait, is it even logical for me to ask help from a person who doesn't know that I'm his daughter?' what if he doesn't help?'

Nadia looked at the crowd.

'Well, at least you met you family.'

The sound of beeping machines entered her ears and brought her to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and was greeted by a white, sterile-looking ceiling.

'Where am I?' she asked herself as she tried to sit up. She felt something tug the inside of her hand and it hurts.

"Ow…" she muttered and looked around. She's surrounded by a machine, a respirator and an IV. She then saw Sydney sleeping in one corner and Ana in another.

'Well, I guess I'm not in heaven…yet.' She thought and leaned back on the headboard. The last thing she remembers is walking around the streets. 'How long have I been here?'

As she asked herself that question, the door to the room opened.

It was Jack. And he's carrying a vase of flowers. He didn't notice that Nadia is awake.

She watched him move. He is so different from the man she first thought to be her father. Jack Bristow tries hard not to be noticed, but he has a magnitude of a presence. Whereas Arvin Sloane exudes in confidence that draw people and rendering them susceptible to his control, Jack Bristow's presence both terrifies and excites people. Nadia wonders how people will react when her mother, whose aura is as great as his, and he, would walk into a room together. Will there be sparks of electricity around their perimeter?

Jack looked around, as if he's uncertain on where to place the vase. His back is slightly turned against her, but Nadia can see half of his face.

She observed him. She can see that he's trying hard not to move noisily as not to wake them up. She then remembered the time Sloane talked about Jack.

__

"I only have high praises for his abilities. But he goes through rather extreme and irrational measures when it comes to protecting his own flesh and blood."

'Hmm… I wonder how he acts with Ana and Jacob.' Nadia thought as her eyes followed Jack's every move.

After a few minutes, Jack finally placed the vase of flowers on one of the desk near Ana. He was careful to set it away from Ana's hands lest it will come crashing down to the floor. Ana, like her mother, is a rowdy sleeper. They both toss and turn as if they aren't contented with their position.

He turned towards the bed to check on Nadia when he discovered that she's already awake.

"Uh…" Jack started. 'Did she see me come in with the flowers? Oh, no. Say something, quick!' he said to himself as his mind raced to say something sensible.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he approached the edge of the bed.

She shrugged a bit. "I'm better, thank you for asking." Nadia answered. "How long have I…?"

"You've been here for five days." Jack answered.

"Oh…"

Jack and Nadia stared at each other. Jack has his poker face mask on and Nadia can't read any emotions from him. But she can sense that he is very uneasy.

Jack can feel his stomach fluttering. 'Should I tell her that I'm her real father? But what if… Sloane? What if she loves Sloane so much that she'd get heartbroken if he tells her that Sloane isn't her dad? God, Irina had it easy with Ana.' Jack thought as he remembered Ana's first reaction to him.

Nadia is looking at him, with the same thoughts running in her head.

'Should I tell him that I'm really his daughter? But what if his hate for Sloane and mom's affair is so big that he wouldn't accept this revelation? What if he'd say that he would rather shrivel up and die on the spot than accept that I'm his child?' Nadia thought asking herself a very difficult question to answer.

"So…" Jack started, clearing his throat.

Nadia looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Have you met your mother?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Uh… yes. She said she has something to tell you."

"She did?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Did she tell you?" Nadia asked.

Jack loosened up a bit. "Uh, no." He answered. "Is it about… your father?"

Nadia nodded her head. Her response made Jack sigh in relief. But he's not yet finished. She said that Irina's going to call him because of paternity issues. But does Nadia know who her father is?

"So you know about your relation… to me?"

Nadia felt his uneasiness disappearing. "Yes. I saw the documents." She answered.

"You knew before Ana did?" Jack asked, going closer.

She was a bit taken aback with the question. "Ana knew?"

"She told me that she mailed it to her address in London so that your Aunt Katya can give it to your mother." Jack answered.

"So, she told you right away?" Nadia asked.

Jack smiled a bit. "Not really. She had to be prodded." He then took one of the aluminum chairs and sat down. "Since you've met Irina, I assume that you've met your brother." He said. Pride beams through whenever he speaks about his son.

A smile spread across her beautiful face. "Yes, I met Jacob. He's such an adorable precocious baby. He's such a blessing."

Jack flashed her one of his rare smiles. And then, his face turned thoughtful.

"And how did you find your mother?"

A look of reflection passed her face. "She wasn't what I expected. She's very… surprising."

Jack nodded his head to her response. He knows what she is talking about. Irina is indeed very surprising.

They were silent for a while. Nadia scrutinized Jack's face. They have the same nose. And she can now see Jacob's face when he gets as old as their father.

Jack looked at his watch. "Uh… what do you want to eat for breakfast?" he asked. Nadia smiled and thought for a while.

"Chocolate sundae."

Jack raised a brow. It wasn't Nadia who asked for the sundae, but Ana. He looked behind him and found that his youngest daughter is asleep. Fast asleep, in fact.

"Oh, she talks in her sleep too?" She remarked and laughed a bit.

"May I have turkey sandwich?" Another voice asked. It was Sydney.

Nadia looked at her sister. "Hello, good morning."

"Good morning to you too. How are you feeling?" Sydney asked, smiling.

"I'm fine thank you." Nadia answered and grinned back.

Jack stood up from the chair. "Sydney wants turkey sandwich, Ana wants chocolate sundae, which I will not get. What about you, Nadia?"

"Anything would be fine." She answered, shrugging slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She answered and smiled at him.

Jack smiled at them. "Okay, I'll just go get some breakfast. If Ana was really serious about chocolate sundae as her breakfast, please tell her that it is not the ideal meal to start the day."

-x-x-x-

His glass is almost out of Scotch and the sun is almost disappearing in the horizon. The panoramic view that his terrace is giving him is shunned because Arvin Sloane is so absorbed in his thoughts that he is completely oblivious to everything around him.

'Everything is ruined. Unless I find a way to get her back, my mission in life will fail. I will not know what Rambaldi's end game is.' He thought, unconsciously playing with is ring. He didn't notice a tall, beautiful woman standing by the French doors, watching him.

"May I join you and fill your glass with Scotch, or should I leave you in your solitude?" she asked as she walked towards him, her flowery skirt swirling around her ankles. Sloane noticed that she is holding an envelope.

"Please, join me." He said and motioned her to sit down.

A small smile tugged her lips as she settled in her seat. She then set the envelope by her side and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I heard dear Nadia is in CIA custody." She said, a faint accent drifting with her words.

Sloane clasped his hands together. Clearly, the topic is irritating him. "What's in the envelope?"

The woman smiled and opened it. She pulled out several papers. "Something you gave me so that I'll give you Gabrielle Rinaldi."

Sloane raised a brow. The woman then gave him the documents.

He read the papers. It is the complete analysis of the Rambaldi text that Nadia supplied him. He smiled and returned to her the papers.

"I'm assuming that you want to know if this… detail is true." Sloane asked.

"Of course. I see that this is the chance to eliminate her. It gives me an excuse."

Sloane seemed amuse with her answer.

"Oh, but I want to eliminate the other one."

The woman laughed. "Come to think of it, the bastard should die. He is the root of all this mess. He was the one who planted the seeds."

"Yes, but it is she who allowed him to do it."

Her face turned thoughtful. They are right on both counts but killing both people will lead nowhere.

"We'll just see how everything works out. And then we pick."


	27. Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue. I am a poor student with nothing to spare. I have no money! Okay? Okay. Thank you and have a nice day.

A/N- Hello there… I appreciate all your reviews, they really help (they cheer me up :D) Let me just tell you that the end is near for this fic. I don't really know how many chapters are left, but a lot will happen. THE END IS NEAR. Hehe… I hope you like this chapter, leave a review. Thanks :D

-x-x-x-

****

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

"Ana, why can't Jacob come tomorrow again?" Sydney asked. She and Nadia are in the kitchen, cooking their dinner. It's Friday and it's their turn to host the dinner.

It's been a week since Nadia was discharged from the hospital and three days since they have been housemates. And so far, it's been fun. Extremely fun.

Ana, who is sitting cross-legged on the sofa, turned away from the wrestling match she is watching and looked at Sydney through the door.

"Well, dad said that mom said that Jacob is due for his flu shot and his booster shots and a couple more of shots. It's a doctor's appointment." She answered and watched her sisters cook. She tried to help them earlier but she burned the carrots.

__

"Wow, this is the first time I've actually seen a carrot burn." Nadia said to her, a bit amazed but at the same time amused. Sydney was laughing at that time and they decided that it would be best if she just taste test the food.

"Nadia, are you going to work with Sydney too?" Ana asked.

Nadia looked at Sydney. She knows that there was a request from the CIA to her agency that she be transferred. "I don't know, Ana. They haven't asked yet."

"Oh…" Ana said and then returned her attention back to the television. After a few minutes, she got bored watching two sweaty men grapple each other and switched channels.

She chanced upon a station where they were showing a girl playing a violin. Ana sat in the sofa, transfixed with the scene. She misses playing the violin. The last time she played was when she ran away from the safe house. As she watched the 'concert', Ana heard an incorrect note. Her lips automatically curled up to a smirk.

'I could do better. But then again, I have no violin. How could I prove that?' she asked herself as she sadly stared at the screen.

Her fingers began to twitch. Ana knows that frustration will come if she will not be able to play, so she switched channels.

Spongebob Squarepants replaced the violin concerto.

Unknown to Ana, Nadia saw her sadly staring in the television when she took something from her room.

"Did you see that?" Nadia quietly asked Sydney when she returned to the kitchen.

"See what?" Sydney replied in the same tone. She can hear the soup simmering.

"Ana seemed a bit sad when she saw a violin concerto. I never imagined Ana looking that sad." Nadia said and washed the utensils in the sink.

Sydney shrugged and then looked at Nadia. "I didn't see her face. But I'm guessing that she misses playing the violin. Aunt Katya said that she played the instrument and painted."

"Then why isn't she telling us?" Nadia asked. "We're family, aren't we?"

"Well, she's a bit like dad." Sydney answered. "She keeps everything to herself, but then again, she's like mom, too. So, once in a while you see the emotions brewing."

"Maybe she's just shy? Oh, I know, maybe we should ask dad to ask her what's wrong." Nadia said. Her sister smiled a bit, exposing the deep dimples in her cheeks.

"You're right. You ask dad to ask her."

Nadia made a face. "Unfair. Let's ask him together."

Sydney smiled and sprinkled basil leaves pot. A few minutes later, a delicious smell started to fill the kitchen.

"Ana, its taste testing time!"

-x-x-x-

Jack coolly evaluated the panel of CIA bigwigs in front of him. Most of them were handpicked by the CIA director for this meeting and Jack knows their reputation as bulldozers, people who will get what they want, no matter what. The CIA director also managed to convince Ben Devlin to come with them. Dixon is also present in this meeting.

"All we want, Mr. Bristow, is your cooperation." One of them said.

Jack stared at him. The temper that is slowly creeping in is being hidden by the disdain in his face. And the twelve inch wide table will not hinder him from doing damage if the situation calls for it.

"Cooperation? Gentlemen, what you are asking me to do is to coerce my youngest daughter, a minor, in case you don't know, to work for the CIA. I doubt if I'll ever give you my cooperation in this matter." Jack answered and gave them a look that sends most people who receives the glare to rush towards the nearest exit. But the men weren't fazed.

"Agent Bristow, the fact that Arriana Giselle Derevko was Anya Ivanovnich and Gabrielle Rinaldi makes this case stronger. You will not be the one to coerce her to work for the CIA. Langley will. And if she refuses, the United States Government can easily send her to jail for all that she has done."

Jack glared at the speaker.

"Don't you think three Bristows in the CIA is too much?"

"You're forgetting Nadia Santos, Agent Bristow."

Jack slammed his fist on the table. "You are making a very big mistake." He hissed and stood up from his seat. "You don't know what you're doing."

"This conversation is not yet over, Bristow." One of them said.

"Talk to your daughters and explain to them the consequences. After that, give us their answers." Another one said. All of them, except for Devlin and Dixon are leaning at their seats, as if very relaxed confident with the matter.

Jack gave them a tight smile. "You do know who their mother is? If you do know who she is, then you'd also know that she doesn't give a damn about consequences!" he said and went out of the room.

Devlin and the others shook their heads. They were expecting his reaction.

'Jack, if you just know what Irina Derevko is doing… you will know that she does give a damn about the price of everything.'

-x-x-x-

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked Nadia and Ana. They are sitting in the kitchen of his house, discussing about their decision to join the CIA. Sydney decided not to be part of this meeting and instead stayed in Jack's study, reading.

"Especially, you Ana. Don't you want to go back to school?"

Ana shook her head. "No. School's boring."

Jack sighed and then looked at Nadia. "Do you really want to join the CIA, Nadia?"

"Yes, dad. I'm sure."

Both daughters watched as their father massage his temple. They both appreciate his concern about their decision but they miss the excitement they experience 'out there'. Ana misses lugging around weapons, as she did when she was Anya Ivanovnich; Nadia misses the satisfaction that comes when she knows that she's making the world safe.

Jack looked at their faces. They are so much like Irina in so many aspects, including their physical appearance and the stubbornness but they have a sparkle, a glint of Laura's personality he loved so much.

"Dad?" Both simultaneously said.

He blinked, clearing away the past from his mind and looked at their faces. His daughters are giving him consoling smiles.

"Dad, we're going to be okay." Ana said and looked at her sister. Nadia then stood up and went towards him. She leaned forward and gave him a hug.

Jack stiffened at first but he quickly eased up and returned the embrace.

"We're going to take care of Ana. That's a promise."

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

(A week later)

Jack begrudgingly walked on the pathway to that leads to his house. The CIA just sent Ana and Nadia to a mission out of the country. He objected, citing that both of his daughters don't have sufficient CIA training.

__

"Come on, do you really believe what you're saying? One of your daughters was with the Argentine Intelligence while the other was an assassin **slash**_ cat burglar _**slash**_ hacker. They have more than sufficient training!"_

He lost the debate and the CIA sent Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss to assist in the operation in the Caribbean.

They are tasked to ID and apprehend a Covenant informant, an Italian national named Niccolo Averrati. It might seem like an easy task since he's only a small fish in the sea of Covenant affiliates, but Niccolo Averrati also moonlights as a weapons dealer and drug dealer and he has a lot of bodyguards.

'If something happens to them, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Hell, Irina doesn't even know! If something happens to them and she finds out, I'm marked for death.' Jack thought as he opened the front door.

He's not afraid of what Irina will do to him when she finds out. It's what she's going to withhold that he's afraid of. If she finds out that Nadia and Ana, especially Ana, are working for the CIA, she's going to forbid him to see Jacob.

'But then, our situation will be equal. She didn't tell me about Nadia's real relation to me. It's her fault.' He thought as he went inside the house and closed the front door.

While he took off his coat, Jack sensed something is different with the house. He quickly looked at his security system and found that it is still turned on. He was about to sigh in relief when he heard a squeaking noise coming from the living room.

Jack took his gun and cautiously walked towards the room.

When he took a peek, he saw that the lights are turned on and a dark haired child, wearing a blue overalls over a white shirt, wobbly walking around the sofa waving a toy. The toy is the one making the high-pitched noise.

'Jacob…' Jack thought smiling. The gun in his hands quickly vanished as he approached his son.

"Hey there, buddy." Jack happily greeted and lifted the baby. He carried him and gave Jacob a loud kiss.

His son giggled when he heard the sound and then showed to his father his toy.

"Wow. This is a nice toy." Jack said. He suddenly made a funny face which made the baby burst out in laughter. Jacob then reached for Jack's nose and squeezed it.

After a few minutes, Jack managed to tear his eyes away from his son and finally had the chance to acknowledge the person who brought Jacob to his house. She is sitting on the sofa, watching them.

"Hello, Jack. Aren't you going to ask how we got in?"


	28. Truth, Irina

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue. December is near, so let me be the first to say, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

A/N-Long chappie… sorry… but I hope you _enjoy_ it. :D

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

After a few minutes, Jack managed to tear his eyes away from his son and finally had the chance to acknowledge the person who brought Jacob to his house. She is sitting on the sofa, watching them.

"Hello, Jack. Aren't you going to ask how we got in?"

Jack cocked a brow. "Well, I have my ideas. Did it involve the five minute blackout LA experienced three hours ago?" He asked, half listening to Jacob's blabber. She smiled at him, indicating that his idea is correct. "What brings you and my son here?"

"Some business I have to attend to." She answered and leaned back on the sofa, looking extremely comfortable in her position. Jack noted that she is wearing casual black slacks and a dark green blouse. Her hair is up in a French twist.

"I hope you don't mind, but I checked your cupboards and refrigerator. I wanted to know what you've been feeding my daughter. I'm quite pleased to discover that you haven't been feeding her junk."

Jack looked at Irina. She's smiling and seems very amused but the smile didn't reach her eyes. He put down his son, who wandered off immediately, and then turned his attention back to her.

"Do you always go through the cupboards and fridges of the houses where Ana stays?" Jack asked, a bit acerbically. He's not irritated with what she did to get inside the house. But he's irritated that she can show her face to him without feeling the need to apologize for the information she hid from him.

"Well, after I caught Ana and her Aunt Katya eating chocolate sundae for breakfast a few ago, I decided to check them. So, I guess that's a yes to your question."

Jack shrugged and then looked for his son. He is playing by the piano, exploring the instrument. He then looked back at Irina. 'This must be very important. She brought Jacob to me. She would never, ever step on US soil if it's not urgent.' He thought and waited for her to speak again.

"I'll be leaving Jacob with you for a couple weeks. His things are in his room, which I believe is tastefully done, the baby formula is in the fridge, the baby food is in the cupboards, alphabetically arranged, his-" she was cut off by Jack.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Irina asked and gave Jack, who is still standing in front of him, a hard glare.

"Why are you leaving Jacob with me?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Why do you always have to ask questions?" Irina looked at him again. "Several… problems are swirling around me and I can't trust my colleagues taking care of my son while I'm gone. Now, don't ask me why I don't trust them, because I'll not be able to answer you."

Irina paused and then looked around. "Where's Ana, by the way?"

Jack didn't say anything and kept quiet.

Her heart began to beat faster. She can that his face is unreadable, but she can perceive guilt, shame and anger in his silence.

"Jack, where is Ana?"

He let out a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Ana is with Nadia and Sydney… in the Caribbean."

"In the Caribbean? And what are they doing in the Caribbean?" Irina asked, standing up. She probed his brown eyes and asked again. "Why are they in the Caribbean, Jack?"

"They're in a mission."

The corner of Irina's mouth twitched. He can see the temper building up in her eyes. "Are you telling me, that **all** my daughters are working for the CIA?" She hissed, still not breaking eye contact with him.

"Yes."

Jack heard the sharp intake of her breath. Her jaw is set and her fingers are twitching. He looked at her and dared her to lose her temper in front of Jacob.

"Ma-ma." A little voice interrupted them.

Both looked down. They didn't notice that Jacob is holding Irina's pants, looking up to them.

Irina quickly masked her anger and kneeled down to "talk" to her son.

"What is it, Jacob?" she asked.

"Mamam, ma-ma…"

Irina pursed her lips for a while. Jacob has weird names for some everyday, normal things. She then remembered that _mamam_ was the term Ana used for water when she was Jacob's age. "Mamam? Do you want to drink water?"

"Mamam."

Irina sighed and scooped up the baby. She then looked at Jack and glared at him.

"This isn't over."

-x-x-x

Ana is sitting on the beach, almost near the docks, reading a magazine. Her hair is temporarily dyed black, part of her cover. She sighed and looked around. She's been tasked to scan the beach for their target and to assist Vaughn after they have ID'd him.

"Mademoiselle, you are so alone in here. Do you mind if I join you?" A voice asked. Ana looked up and saw a middle aged man looking fascinatingly at her.

"Yes, I **do** mind. I value my personal space very much." Ana answered, her voice tinted with a British accent. She gave him an uninterested look and dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. He was the seventh man she sent away in the duration of her one-hour stay under the sun.

__

"Good one, Bamboo Tree. Do you see any signs of Niccolo Averrati?"

Ana rolled her eyes a bit and searched the sandy beach and into the port. Their father was the one who suggested to Marshall that her call sign be Bamboo Tree. Its cute but compared to Sydney's Mountaineer, Vaughn's Boy Scout and Weiss' Retriever, her call sign seems… funny.

'Nadia's lucky; she got that call sign Firebird. Dad could have suggested that her call sign be Panda Bear.' Ana thought and scanned the restaurant to her left.

"Mountaineer, I see him. He's on his way to my position."

"Copy that."

Ana discreetly looked at Niccolo Averrati. He is flanked by bodyguards and seems to be tense. He is also wearing a suit, thus making him stand out in the crowd. A few seconds later, she saw Vaughn, who is wet from swimming in the sea, following their target. He is holding a towel, which also serves as a device for hiding his weapon.

__

"Bamboo Tree, did you remember to put on sun block?"

Ana rolled her eyes once again. The problem with wearing a tankini is that you have to put sun block on all exposed skin. But in her point of view, wearing a tankini is better than wearing a bikini. Bikini's make you look more naked.

"Yes, Firebird. I slathered sun block on all exposed skin."

__

"Good. Get ready to assist Boy Scout."

"Roger."

Ana stood up, took her sarong from the beach bag beside her and tied it around her waist. She took of the rubber band in her hair and let her hair down and stuffed her things in the bag. When she turned around to follow Vaughn, Ana bumped into the man behind her.

"I'm sorry." Ana mumbled and looked up to his face. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw whom she bumped into.

"Julian? What…? Could you please move out of my way?!" She hissed and looked around to see if any people noticed her outburst.

She saw an amused smile play in his lips.

"Why do you want me to move out of your way? And why did you dye your pretty brown hair to black? Is this an act of rebellion to your father?" He asked affectionately and reached for some strands.

"Are you with your mother?" he inquired as he played with her hair.

'God, he has no idea I could put him into jail right now.' Ana thought as she gently slapped Sark's hands away from her hair. "Julian, could you please move?" She asked and tried to go the other way but Sark kept on blocking her.

"You know I, I never imagined you wearing pink. But here you are, wearing it in a bathing suit." He said teasingly and decided to let his eyes roam around her body, appreciating the view.

Ana blushed but kept her composure. "Julian, move, NOW."

"And what will you do if I don't?"

Sark suddenly heard a muffled but distinct sound of an automatic weapon behind him. A few seconds after that, he felt the cold barrel touching his skin.

"Touch my sister again and I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Ms. Bristow, what a pleasant surprise." Sark said and turned towards Sydney. He found a blonde and blue eyed girl staring at him. Shocked, he turned to Ana again.

"You work with them? Does your mother know?" He asked. A feeling of fear and worry began to envelop him. He fear for Ana's safety and worry for her well being. 'She is too young to be compartmentalizing.' He thought as he looked at her eyes.

"Ana, Nadia moved to your position. You will be assisting her in a few minutes." Sydney said. Sark saw Ana nodding her head and nimbly moving away from him.

"We got you now, Mr. Sark. Don't you dare move."

-x-x-x-

Irina sighed as she watched Jack lull Jacob to sleep. Her arms are crossed in front of her and she's leaning back to the wall. The three of them had dinner but hers seem to have consisted of three small spoonfuls of Chinese takeout.

She looked around. Jacob's nursery is beautiful decorated, radiating with almost the same warmth and comfort his nursery in London exudes. Jack told her that Ana decorated the room.

'Ana… she used bare walls to create masterpieces. I hope Jacob feels comfortable here. He'll be staying with his father and sister for a few weeks.' Irina thought and let her eyes rove around the walls. Ana made the room like its some sort of garden. It makes the visitor of the room be one with nature and makes them feel like they're floating.

__

'It makes you feel sleepy.'

When she realized this, Irina quickly, but quietly, went out of the room. 'I can't sleep here. There's a job to do.' She thought and waited outside the room.

Irina then noticed that the room next to Jacob's is slightly open. She hasn't seen Ana's room yet and she knows that this is one of the guest rooms. Curious, she took a peek and discovered that she is right.

A smile tugged her lips when she saw the order inside. It was so… predictable.

'Goodness, she grew up with Byron and Dante, two people afflicted with Obsessive Compulsive disorder. One might assume that Ana would have at least wanted to be messy just to piss them off.' She thought and decided to go in. Irina knows that Sydney helped in the decorating of the room and it's a mix of almost everything. Playful, Bohemian, classy, candid. A splash of Ana's personality. But the dominant color is still blue.

Irina noticed several picture frames in the dresser and she took a look. Ana has sentimentality in her, though she tries not to show it. Irina used to be like that, but circumstances made her stop being so. She took one of the picture frames and lightly traced its edges. It was a photograph of Sydney, Ana and Jack in the park. They are all smiling happily to the camera.

'I wonder who took it.' She thought knowing fully well that these pictures will be added, most probably with Nadia and Jacob in it.

Jack went out of the nursery, holding the baby monitor, when he found the door to Ana's room open. He looked inside and found Irina, whose face is slightly turned towards him, looking at the pictures with a sad smile on her face.

He set aside the baby monitor on the table near the master's bedroom and then leaned on the doorway to Ana's room. "You know, she trusts you too much."

Her head turned and she looked at him.

"She had so much trust in you that she believed that you would tell me that Nadia is my daughter."

Irina's mouth pursed a little and her eyes pierced him.

"I didn't get the reason why you allowed Ana to work for the CIA." She said and took a step towards him.

Jack closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "She wanted to join. I knew that I cannot force her _not_ to join. She's stubborn like a mule and I know that she'll get what she wants, no matter what. All I can do is to give her safety."

"And what if that isn't enough?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "She is in my care, Irina. I will not let harm befall on her. On all my daughters."

Irina shook her head and walked towards his direction. "You totally missed the point." She said, a bit exasperated and went past him.

"And what is the point? I didn't hide this matter from you. But you hid the information that I am Nadia's real father. What was your point in that?!" Jack asked sarcastically.

Irina glared at him. 'How dare he judge me? Can't he see that I'm trying to end things nicely so that they can live in peace?' she thought, trying very hard not to lose her temper.

"My point is that they don't deserve this kind of life. It's unfair to them. They should not be the one to solve problems pertaining to terrorism. We were supposed to make sure that they were never to see people killing each other!"

"Well, look who's talking. You're the one who introduced Ana to guns!"

Irina made a sound of frustration and turned away from him. "We're not going to have this conversation again. I'm leaving!"

"Don't you dare walk out with this unsettled!" Jack angrily said and followed her. In two giant strides, he caught up with Irina and took her wrist.

"I just want to know why you hid that **little** fact from me. I want the truth, Irina. Why did you want me to believe that Nadia is Sloane's daughter?!' he hissed and pinned Irina to the wall, holding both her hands above her head. He can feel her pulse getting faster and her breathing quickening.

"I didn't know how to explain it! Rambaldi said that The Passenger was conceived from anger. Did you know that I blocked the last months I had with you? I can't remember what I did or what happened a few months before my extraction. I can only recall bits and pieces with Sydney. You see, I hated that affair. I hated KGB for ordering me to do that. I can't explain it to you, okay? Now get off me, I have a schedule to catch!" She said angrily and tried to wiggle free from his grip.

Jack looked at her. Temper is blazing in her eyes and anger is pulsating in her veins. He heard the truth in her voice.

'God, she looks delectable when she's angry.' He thought as he inspected every inch of her beautiful face. Suddenly, the thought of kissing Irina popped in his head. And the downward tilt of her mouth added more to the temptation.

Testing the waters, Jack leaned forward and nibbled Irina's left earlobe. He has complete control over the situation since he is pinning her to the wall, almost half of his weight restraining her.

"Sex isn't the way to settle this argument." Irina said a bit hoarsely. She's still trying to wiggle free from his restraint but she can't shake off the spine-tingling sensation she's feeling.

Jack slyly looked at her. "What makes you think this is going to lead to sex?" he asked and skimmed his lips over her jaw line. His mouth then moved slowly to her lips and began to tease her. Jack slowly nibbled the lower lip before stopping and looking at her in the eye.

He can feel Irina's heart beating a lot faster. Her breathing is slightly uneven and she's completely still.

Jack then dipped his head to her neck and began to trace soft, lazy kisses down her throat. Irina bit back a moan of pleasure as she tried to compose herself. She can't be distracted with… this.

"Stop it… You're making me… just stop."

He stopped and looked at her. Irina felt a bit disappointed that he did stop, but attempted not to show it.

"Do you really want me to… stop?" Jack asked and pressed his body closer to hers. He heard her sharp intake of breath and wished that she'd answer his question faster.

Irina licked her lips as she thought about the…consequences of her actions. She looked at Jack's mouth and found the answer.

"No, I don't want you to… stop."

He stared at her and slowly lowered her arms to her side. Jack leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. He intends to torture her by doing everything in a slow, unhurried pace.

"Now, if you move one bit, I promise you that I'll make everything slower." Jack whispered to her ear knowing full well that Irina is quite an impatient woman. He reached to her hair and undid her French twist. Her brown locks gracefully fell on her shoulders and Jack breathed in its sweet scent. His hands traveled down, passing her shoulders and her arms before resting in her waist.

Jack then began to trace slow kisses in her neck and started to unbutton her blouse using his mouth while at the same time, flicking his tongue to the soft skin that he is exposing. Irina bit her lip, so as not to scream at Jack's lazy teasings.

Jack unclasped the front hook of Irina's bra and covered her right breast with his mouth. She arched her back and moaned as the waves of desire tingle in her body. Jack then moved from the right breast and to the left. Irina's knees nearly buckled, but Jack kept her steady.

"Jack… please…" Irina said and placed her hands on his shoulders. She's trembling and she needs to touch him. Touch every inch of is body. Jack looked up to her face and saw that Irina's eyes are clouded with want.

"I… want… to touch you…" Irina gasped when he licked the nub of her breast.

"In the bedroom." Jack growled and brought back his hungry lips to hers. In response, she pushed her body closer to his. Irina gave a sound of pleasure when she felt his hardness press against her.

Still kissing, Jack lifted Irina until her hips were as level as his. She automatically put her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to walk towards the master's bedroom, mindful of the things around them.

When they reached the room, Irina immediately put down her legs and pushed Jack to the wall. She started to undress him and she doesn't care if she rips his clothes. All she wants is to touch him again and again and again.

Irina was able to get rid of the clothing that bars her from touching Jack's torso in record time. Her hands began to roam around his chest and her mouth began to trail down to his neck.

Jack groaned and reverted to their position in the hallway. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other one started to unfasten her slacks. Irina did the same for him while at the same time trying to match the intensity of his kiss and touch.

Irina gasped when she felt Jack's hand between her thighs. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips when she felt his fingers enter her.

"Now." She whispered hoarsely, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. "I want it now."

Jack obliged and lifted her hips while she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He entered her slowly, feeling every inch of her on him.

Their mouths fused again when Jack began to move inside her. She clung to him as he drove her higher and faster until there was nothing but ecstasy transfixing them.

-x-x-x-

Jack opened his eyes and found that Irina has left. They made love three times; on the wall, in the floor and in the bed. They talked in between the "activity", making compromises about Ana's situation. Jack yawned and groggily looked at the digital clock by his bedside table.

1.15 AM

He stood up and stretched a bit. His stomach his grumbling and he wants to go down and eat, but he decided to check on Jacob first before going downstairs to the kitchen. He slipped on his pants and went outside the room.

When he went inside the nursery, he fond Irina, wearing one of his shirts, standing by the crib, watching their son sleep.

"I thought you've gone." Jack said in a hushed tone and went closer to her.

"It's too early." Irina answered in the same tone and looked at him. They are standing so close that their hands are almost touching.

She has this yearn to touch his face, just for the heck of it and not for… seducing. She wants to trace her fingers lightly on the planes of his forehead, the bridge of his nose and the outline of his lips. But she can't do that.

Jack glanced at her and found Irina staring at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable with the look.

"Uh… a bit."

"Do you want to go down? I could whip up something for both of us." Jack said, still looking at her.

"Okay." She smiled at him. And he smiled back. It was like a magical moment.

Jack took her hand and they walked out of the room. Irina was a bit surprised with the show of affection, but loved every minute of it. As they walked, she carefully looked at their interlocking fingers.

'Oh god, it feels just like before.' she thought and unconsciously tightened her hold on his hand.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Jack asked as they went down the stairs.

"Anything would be fine." Irina answered.

Jack looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"You know, you sound just like your daughters."

-A/N-

Hello. So what do you think? Somebody told me to write longer smut, so I obliged to her request (you know who you are ;-D) I hope you liked this chapter, albeit a little long. Please leave a review :D


	29. Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue. The spyherd just went to my intramurals to cheer for me in my soccer game. They just got wet and muddy, but thankfully, not injured. Thank you and have a nice day.

A/N- I am sorry if it seems like such a long time after I last updated. I had soccer practice for our intrams and fortunately for me, the hard work reaped fruits. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

Ana opened the front door and walked inside the house. The mission went smoothly even with the little bump with Sark. He had eluded them once again and Ana doesn't know how he did it.

'He's like Houdini. I mean, Sydney got him, how did he escape?' Ana thought and closed the door. She set down her bag on the floor and headed straight to the kitchen. It's early in the morning and she's a bit hungry.

She strolled in the kitchen and immediately went to the refrigerator. When she opened the fridge, she found several bottles of baby formulas inside. 'Jacob's here? A bit impossible but not that impossible.' She thought and looked in the fridge again. She then noticed several boxes of chocolate marshmallows, chocolate milk and a container of whipped cream.

Ana closed the door of the refrigerator out of confusion and checked the cupboards. Those "new" things she found inside the fridge were the food she used to buy when she was living with her mother and what her mom used to label as 'junk food'.

'Chocolate isn't junk food.' Ana thought. Her father told her that she could buy anything but junk food. And her mother told her that too much chocolate can be considered junk.

Ana opened the cupboards and found a big box of her favorite cereal. Her favorite chocolate cereal.

She smiled, but still a bit puzzled with what her father bought. She took out the chocolate cereals and opened it. She then proceeded to take the chocolate milk and the whipped cream from the fridge.

Ana was having her breakfast when Jack, with Jacob in tow, entered the kitchen.

"Hey, you're back. How was your mission?" Jack asked and looked at what his daughter is eating. Koko Krunch is swimming with the chocolate milk and whipped cream. It looks... disgusting.

"It was fine. We almost got Sark, but he escaped." Ana answered and stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Her eye lighted up when she saw Jacob and a bright smile flashed across her face.

"Jacob? Dad, was he the one who told you what to buy in the grocery?" she asked and gave her father and brother a kiss.

"No, your mother did." Jack answered. Irina accompanied him when he went to the supermarket. She was a lot of help in terms of food fare, but she indulges too much with what their children love to eat. She even bought something for Sydney and Nadia!

'A bit contradictory to what she said about junk food. She bought a cart full of chocolate mallows for Ana!' Jack thought as he smiled at his daughter.

"She was here? Why?" Ana asked as she ruffled Jacob's black hair. He seems to have grown an inch every time she sees him.

"To drop off Jacob. Your mother said he'd be staying with us for a few weeks." Jack answered and set his son on his high chair. "Why are you eating your cereal with whipped cream?" He asked.

"It's delicious, dad. Do you want to try?"

"It's not healthy. I'll be cooking breakfast. Do you want bacon and eggs?" Jack asked as he readied the skillet.

"Anything would be fine." Ana answered and sat down on her chair. "Are you going to the Rotunda?"

"No, I asked Dixon if I can pick up some things...somewhere. And besides, it's a Friday." Jack said as he turned on the stove.

Ana looked at her father, munching on the cereal. "Dad, you're done with your Christmas shopping, aren't you?"

Jack froze for a second. "How did you know?"

"I guessed." Ana answered, smiling a bit. "Do you have a present for mom?" she asked while giving Jacob a small piece of the chocolate she's eating.

"I don't think she would like it if I give her a gift for Christmas." He answered and took several eggs and the bacon from the fridge.

"Do _you_ want to give her a Christmas present?" Ana asked.

The question made him pause for a while. When he and Irina were working together, looking for Sydney, he usually brings the food. And he doesn't think that, that would be considered as a gift. But he wants to give her something that she will appreciate.

"Uh... maybe." He said and looked at his daughter.

"C'mon dad. I'll help you. And then you could sign all our names on the card." Ana suggested, watching her brother's cute reaction to the chocolate. Jacob is smacking his lips and seems to want more of the cereal.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Do you want to take Jacob with you in the park?"

Ana made a face at him, clearly seeing that he wants to change the subject. "Sure. How long will you be gone?"

"An hour or so." Jack answered and returned his attention to what he's cooking. "Is it really true that your mother found you and your Aunt Katya eating chocolate sundae for breakfast?"

Ana laughed. The sound made Jacob laugh with her. "Yes, she did. She freaked out and began to lecture Aunt Katya about the food pyramid and all the stuff about healthy eating."

Jack smiled a bit. "Well, I hope that case wouldn't happen with you and me."

"It wouldn't happen, dad. Maybe with Sydney, Nadia and me." Ana replied and finished her cereal. She stood up from her chair and walked towards Jacob.

She kissed the top of Jacob's head and then took her dishes to the sink.

"You know, dad? Mom really likes books."

-x-x-x-

(A few weeks later...)

Nadia paid the driver and walked out of the cab. She, together with Agents Barone and Weiss, had a short mission in Sao Paulo.

'Those two guys are hilarious. They should consider a career in stand-up comedy if ever they leave the CIA.' Nadia smilingly thought as she dug her bag for her keys to the back door. Barone and Weiss kept her laughing all throughout their surveillance. It was a good thing that they have timing or else they would have been caught.

She walked around the house to enter through the back door when she found a blonde man standing by the doorway, his back turned against her. He seems to be jiggling the doorknob.

'My god. A burglar at this time of day. He must really be desperate.' Nadia thought and quietly took her gun from her bag. She pointed the barrel of the gun in his head. "Place your hands above your head and turn around slowly. Any sudden move and I'll shoot you."

The man in front of her stiffened but obeyed her orders.

When he faced her, Nadia found that he has a set of beautiful, clear blue eyes. He is quite handsome and well-built.

'Cute... too bad he's a burglar.'

"Uh... who are you and why are you pointing a gun at me?" He asked.

Nadia gaped at him, amazed that he had the nerve to ask her that question. "Excuse me, but I should be asking you that question, **_burglar_**." She said sarcastically and still steadily training the gun at him.

"I'm not a burglar. And you don't live here."

"Yes. I. Do." Nadia replied, gritting her teeth. "If you're not a burglar, then what are you doing here, jiggling the doorknob?"

"I was trying to get in." he answered.

"That is a clear confession of intent. The police will be feasting on you."

"I am not a BURGLAR! And stop pointing that stupid gun on me!" he exclaimed.

Nadia didn't believe him and didn't lower the weapon. She gave him a stare that made him a bit afraid for his safety.

The door suddenly opened. It was Sydney.

"What are you two guys doing?" she asked a bit weirded out by the scene in front of her.

"Syd, he's a burglar!"

"Syd, the crazy girl's pointing a gun at me!"

Sydney looked at them, a bit confused. "Nadia, please lower the gun. This is my best friend, Will. Will, what are you doing outside? You're not supposed to be seen here. And this is my sister, Nadia."

"This is your sister?"

"This is your best friend?"

Sydney amusedly looked at them. "Yes. He's Will, that's Nadia. Do you two want to come in? I made cookies and juice." And with that, she left them.

Will looked at Nadia and Nadia lowered her gun and returned it to her bag.

"Are you always that... fierce when your security becomes threatened?" Will asked letting Nadia come in first. When he initially saw her, he was immediately struck her by beauty. And he still is, actually.

"You should meet our youngest sister. She's more like our mother." She answered, stepping inside.

"Oh. But I thought she's more like your father." Will replied, following her inside.

Nadia smiled. "Well, she's a mix of them. Ana looks like mom, but her look of death is as lethal as dad's."

Will laughed at her description and closed the door. This visit will be very interesting.


	30. Matchmakers

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones. The spypeople will return after they convince me not to read speculations based on spoilers since it makes me a confused little girl. Thank you and have a nice day… :D

A/N- I was supposed to upload this last week but something happened. I hope you like this chapter (leave a review... :D). Five chapters left, and the next story will follow... hehehehe...

CHAPTER THIRTY

(A few days later…)

"Checkmate."

Her opponent smiled as he inspected the chess board. She told him that she will be able to checkmate him in ten moves but she had actually done it in nine.

"I guess I owe you fifty bucks."

Ana smiled. "I don't think you owe me anything, Mr. Brill. I said checkmate in ten moves, not nine. _I_ owe you fifty."

Brill smiled at her. He finds her charming, affable, and a bit naughty. And he only knows her as Ana, from Switzerland, who recently moved in LA a few months ago with her father and sisters. "Well, we can't list this as a draw. You obviously won."

He was reaching for his pocket to get the fifty dollars when he saw Jack Bristow walking towards his way. He is wearing dark, casual linen slacks and a green shirt.

"Jack." He said and handed Ana the fifty dollars. He leaned back on the aluminum chair he is sitting on and measured the expression on Jack's face. "Are you in need of help?"

"No, I'm just here to fetch my daughter." Jack answered placing a hand on Ana's shoulder. Jacob is with Sydney and Nadia and they are waiting for them in the picnic tables.

Ana looked up and smiled at him. "You know Mr. Brill, dad?" She asked.

"Mr. Brill was a former colleague of mine." Jack answered.

"Oh…" Ana replied. She should have guessed that Mr. Brill was once with the CIA. She stood up and went behind Jack. "Thank you for the game, sir. It was fun."

Jack looked at Ana. She seemed to have sensed that something was off between him and his former colleague.

"Well, we'd better be going. We're meeting her sisters for lunch." He said. They were turning around to leave when Brill stood up and called Jack.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" He asked. Jack looked at him and then to Ana.

"You go ahead, I'll follow you. Nadia and Sydney are in the picnic area." Jack said. Ana gave him a nod and walked away from him.

He looked at Brill. He knows that this is going to be about Rambaldi.

"Don't get attached to her."

Jack's eyes bore him. He is clearly very angry. "Don't you dare order me around on what to feel about my daughter."

"You do know she's the Protector? One of Rambaldi's last prophecies before his endgame happens?"

"Rambaldi's a prick in the ass. How do you know if these… prophecies are real?" Jack asked, irritated. He wants to end this conversation, but something is holding him back. He wants to know more about Rambaldi's prophecies about his daughters.

"Jack, if the prophecies will come true, The Protector will die. She will die trying to stop the Chosen One and the Passenger's battle. And then, it will be their turn to die."

Fear gripped Jack but tried not to show it. "This conversation is over. I don't want you to tell this to Ana or to any of my daughters. Do you understand?" He said brusquely.

Brill saw the seriousness in Jack's face and nodded, not because he's afraid of him but because he understands the fear that he sees in Jack's eyes.

Jack took one last look at Brill and turned around to leave.

When he was a few meters away from his former colleague, Ana suddenly appeared next to him, her pigtails bobbing on her shoulders.

"I thought I told you to go ahead?" Jack asked looking at his daughter. She gave him an impish smile and linked their arms together.

"I was invited to have another game. I won." Ana replied. She is slowly getting comfortable in LA, and her naughty side is showing. "Dad, who's Rambaldi?"

He was a bit surprised with her question. Ana doesn't know about Milo Rambaldi. Irina tried very hard not to expose Ana to the man's idiotic and scary foretellings.

"Uh… just a person who lived in the seventeenth century. He created some things that the CIA is very interested in." Jack answered.

"Oh…" Ana answered and then shrugged. Yes, she's stubborn and she knows how to squeeze information from people, but her father is her father. She's patient when it comes to family. Especially with her parents.

Sydney saw Ana and Jack coming their way. "Whew, they're here." Sydney remarked. Jacob is walking around, both driving her and Nadia crazy.

"Do you want your kids to be that full of energy?" Nadia asked, leafing through '_Lolita'_.

"Well, yes." Sydney answered, smilingly. A mini-version of Vaughn running around the house popped in her head. "Yes, I want my kids to be this full of energy."

Nadia looked up to her and smiled. "You're thinking about Vaughn."

Sydney blushed. "When you think about kids, you think about the person you want to have babies with."

"I wonder how dad will react to that." Nadia teasingly said, remembering their father's reaction whenever he sees Vaughn with Sydney.

"What about you and Will?" Sydney asked. This time, it's Nadia's turn to blush.

"We're just friends, Syd. I just… like him."

Sydney smiled at her and then looked at Jacob.

"Ny-ny, up." Jacob said and raised his arms, prompting Sydney to pick him up.

"Whoa, demanding little boy. I think he got that from mom." Nadia remarked. Suddenly, she saw Ana sprinting across the park. She looked towards the direction to where she's going and saw a familiar woman in the distance.

Nadia squinted a bit, taking a second look. She might be mistaken.

"Syd, mom's here."

Ana ran and nearly crashed into her mother, as she hugged and kissed her. "Mom, I thought I'd never see you again." She said and hugged Irina as tight as she could. "I missed you so much."

Irina smiled, returning the tight embrace. "I missed you too, honey."

She looked at her daughter. Ana is grinning from ear to ear thus exposing the beautiful dimples in her cheeks. "How are you?" Irina asked, brushing away the wayward tendril from Ana's face.

"I'm fine. But I feel much, much better because you're here."

The remark made Irina laugh and hugged Ana once again. "Oh, I missed all of you so much."

"Even dad?" Ana asked, a bit surprised.

Irina wasn't able to answer because Sydney, Nadia and Jacob arrived.

"Ma-ma!"

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, mom. How are you?"

The hugs and the kisses came after that. Conversations about current activities in their lives streamed in and to the people passing by, they found it beautiful. They all thought that it is a family reunion of some sort.

But it is a family reunion. Jack kept his distance as he watched his children crowd their mother. Jacob is in Irina's arms, obviously excited at the presence of his mother, while his daughters seem so happy. Especially Ana. Her face brightened up like a 1000-watt light bulb when she saw Irina. He hasn't seen her that happy before.

"Ma-ma tey?" Jacob asked rubbing his nose in Irina's cheek.

Irina smiled at her son's seemingly increasing vocabulary. "Yes, mommy will stay for a couple of hours."

Jacob clapped his hands. "Da-da wushu mabafft?" he asked, and looked for his father. When he saw Jack, Jacob pointed to him and then turned to his mother. "Da-da wushu mabafft?" he asked, once again.

Her eyebrows knitted across her forehead and a confused smile played on her lips as she tried to decipher the baby talk.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Irina asked and looked to her daughters, who are laughing, and then to Jack. "Jack, did you understand…?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Dad, mom, we'll leave you for a while. We'll be setting the table for lunch." Nadia said and tugged her sisters' wrists, pulling them towards the picnic table.

Halfway through, Ana turned to Nadia.

"Okay, Ms. Matchmaker, what's your plan?"

Nadia smiled. "Nothing. I think they need to talk."

"I agree with you. But they're quite unpredictable. What if they start to tear each other's throats?" Sydney asked.

Ana giggled. "I don't think they'd do that in front of Jacob. Besides, I think Jacob has a little matchmaking plan for them."

"What are you talking about?" Nadia and Sydney asked simultaneously.

"Just watch."

Jack and Irina observed their daughters walk away from them talking and laughing.

"They have become best friends in such a short time." Irina commented as she shifted Jacob's position in her arms.

"Rambaldi notwithstanding, they're still sisters." Jack answered and looked at her. She seems so at ease with her role as a mother to a child almost a year old. "Do you know what will happen if ever Rambaldi's prophecies will come true?" he asked, remembering Brill's words.

"No, I'm still trying to look for answer to that question." Irina answered, looking at him. Jacob is playing with her necklace. "Why do you ask?"

Jack shrugged. "Nothing."

They stared at each other, different thoughts swirling in their heads. Jack's happy that she's here, since her presence has a positive effect on their children. But her presence also makes him jittery. The feeling is complicated for him.

Irina also feels happy. She loves her children, and she still loves him, nothing can change that. But she's here to say goodbye.

'Last goodbye? I hope not.' Irina thought and watched her son. Suddenly Jacob looked up to her.

"Ma-ma, kish…"

Irina smiled and gave Jacob a loud kiss on the lips.

"No, no, no." Jacob said and tried to evade his mother. "No kish Jakey."

Irina laughed a bit, looked at Jack and then to Jacob. "Who do you want mommy to kiss?" She asked, joking.

"Da-da!"

She was taken aback. The chocolate brown eyes are unflinchingly looking at her. 'Okay who taught this to a child barely a year old?' she thought.

"Mama kish dada! Mama kish dada!" Jacob said smiling at her.

Irina looked at Jack. He, too, has a confused look on his face. "Uh, Jack…?" she asked, a bit helplessly. She saw Jack shaking his head. Both don't want to give their children a wrong impression about their relationship.

"Jacob, mommy can't kiss daddy." Irina started. They then saw the change in Jacob's facial expression. His smiling face quickly turned into a frown.

Then, he began to cry.

"NO, NO, NO!"

Irina wants to pacify him, but she can't do that by kissing Jack. "Hush, sweetie, please? Okay, mommy's going to kiss… daddy."

Irina looked at Jack once again.

Play along. Please?

Jack gave her a grim smile. He's going to strangle Ana when they get home. She's the only one crazy enough to try this stunt. He stole a glance at their picnic table. His daughters are eating something and are trying very hard not to act that they are watching them.

"Jacob, who taught you to say that?" He asked. Jacob just looked at him and shook his head.

"Mama kish dada!"

Jack sighed. Kissing Irina in public has consequences. And each consequence affects everyone.

He kissed Jacob in the forehead.

"No, no, no, no, no! No kish Jakey!"

Jack sighed again and then looked at Irina. "Should we give in to the little tyke's demands?" He asked when he saw that Jacob seems poised to throw another tantrum.

Irina wryly smiled at him and shrugged. She moved closer to him and looked up to his face. She tiptoed a bit and gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips.

Jacob clapped his hands. He's obviously very happy.

As his son clapped, Jack tried to shrug off the spine shivers he always seems to get whenever their lips meet.

"Really, honey. Where did you learn that?" Irina asked as she rubbed her nose in her son's soft cheek. She is amazed with Jacob's ease in switching emotions. Her son just giggled and reached for her ear.

Jack watched the mother-son interaction. Irina is so natural in the role that it's quite hard to believe that she is a ruthless, vicious terrorist.

Suddenly, Jacob pointed to one of the carts.

"Da-da, loon! Loon!" he excitedly said and fussed in his mother's arms. He wants to go to the colorful balloons.

Irina handed Jacob to Jack and Jack hoisted Jacob to his shoulders. His son squealed in delight when he realized that he's taller than almost everyone in the park.

"Be careful." Irina said, walking beside Jack and keeping a careful eye on her son.

"I'm always careful with him." Jack coolly answered. Is she implying that he'll let Jacob fall?

Irina rolled her eyes. If she will snap back at him, the most probable scenario that she can think of is that of a tension-filled day. Ana, Nadia and Sydney will be affected.

"Do you want to call a truce?" Jack suddenly asked. "I mean, just for this day?"

Irina looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I don't mind spitting out barbed wires every time you talk to me."

"I'm serious, Irina."

She smiled at the formality of the tone. "Okay. Truce."

Jack looked at her but Irina's looking at their daughters. They are being surrounded by hordes of college boys.

His eyes turned to little slits. The men seemed to be clearly blind for not seeing the irritation in the faces of the girls. And Ana seemed to be the most annoyed of the three.

"Irina, could you be the one to bring Jacob to the balloons? I have to disperse some people." Jack said and handed the baby to her. He didn't see Irina shaking her head but he knows that she's smiling.

He slowly walked towards the picnic table, his face awfully serious and passive. 'I have my hands full with Vaughn, Sark and probably with Tippin. I think these men want to have a little staring contest with me.' He thought and observed his daughters.

"Men, young and old. We have told you countless of times that we cannot participate in your event. Now, please leave before we ask our father to make you go away." Nadia said and then looked at Ana and Sydney, obviously exasperated with the growing crowd of fraternity boys.

"What about your little sister?" One of the lanky ones asked. "We are in dire need of women participants." He said. Actually, they are in dire need of women participants as beautiful as them.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of God, people. We have told you nicely to go away but now we have to break this awful news to all of you. EARTH IS FULL, GO HOME!"

A few of them laughed. And then, they suddenly fell quiet and some even fell frozen to their spot. Sydney looked behind them and found their father staring at them. She waved at him, so that the college boys will quickly disperse.

"Uh, sorry to bother you three. We have to go." The 'leader' said, a bit loudly and they all rapidly scattered away.

When they had all gone, Ana smiled and shook her head. "Thanks dad. You've got some great timing. They wanted us participate in a frat party."

"Oh, a party. Why didn't you want to go?" Jack asked, teasing a bit. "You'll get to know some boys."

Ana made a face at him. "Dad, as if you wouldn't try driving all of them away."

The comment made Sydney smile since she had seen their father drive every guy who tried to get near her when she was Ana's age. She looked at Nadia and found her smiling at a scene by the distance. Sydney looked at what Nadia is watching and found that she has to smile herself.

"Uh, dad? Mom just bought an entire cart of balloons for Jacob."


	31. Tis the season to be shot

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so please don't sue. I'm poor. Okay? Poor. Thank you and have a nice day.

****

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

Their daughters left them for a while. Jack knows that they didn't want to disturb their (meaning Irina and him…) "together" time. He looked at Irina as they walked side by side. She is holding Jacob, who is sleeping.

"Do you want to sit down? Jacob's a bit heavy." He asked. Irina smiled at him as she shifted the baby's position in her arms.

"Yes, I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

They looked for a quiet place to sit so that Jacob can sleep without being disturbed. They finally settled in a quiet corner outside a bookshop cum coffee store.

Jack watched as Irina gently placed their son in the stroller with a soft smile in her lips. Her eyes speak of happiness only mothers seem to have. He had seen the same look on her face when she was Laura.

'God, she's more beautiful than before.' Jack thought and looked at her. He loves watching her do things. It mesmerizes him.

'I love her. I really, really do. And I want her back. But she's a terrorist. She can't just live here.' His heart began to beat faster. 'I love you, I love you, I love you. Why can't I say this to her?!'

__

You don't trust her, that's the problem.

A cold breeze passed them by. A concerned look appeared in Irina's face. The weather is slowly getting cold.

"Jack, does Jacob have a blanket?" She asked as she tucked strands of hair behind her ear. When she looked at him, she found Jack staring at her.

"Jack?"

Her voice penetrated his mind and his thoughts quickly blinked away. As he focused his eyes on Irina he realized that he didn't hear her question.

"Huh?"

Irina looked at him a bit amused. "I asked if you have a blanket for Jacob."

"Uh… yeah." Jack answered and rummaged inside the diaper bag. He took out a neatly folded, maroon colored blanket and handed it to Irina.

"Thank you." Irina covered the baby with the thick, warm, cotton blanket. But Jacob didn't seem to have noticed the change in the temperature.

Jacob is so adorable; both when asleep and when awake. And he looks so much like Jack. Irina sighed and looked up to the father of her son.

He's still staring at her.

"What, now?" Irina asked, a bit suspicious at Jack's attention.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing."

A waiter went by their table and asked if they are to order anything. Jack and Irina asked for coffee and some pastries for their daughters, knowing full well that when they find them, they will be hungry. Particularly Ana.

They sat in silence. They don't know what to talk about other than their children and that topic was totally exhausted during lunchtime. Irina certainly doesn't want to talk about her current activities since it concerns their family and Jack definitely will not want to talk about present CIA dealings since he's with a terrorist. And he doesn't want to talk about Rambaldi.

'I certainly can't talk about security matters involving the kids. She makes sure that everything where her children are concerned is well taken care of. God this is hard…' Jack thought as he stared at her. He wants to tell her everything, but he knows very well that he couldn't.

__

"You know, dad? Mom really likes books."

Ana's words popped in his head. 'Maybe we could talk about books.' Jack said to himself and tried to think about something about literature.

"Uh, did you really like Chaucer's Canterbury Tales?" He asked, looking at her and hoping that he doesn't sound desperate for something to talk about.

Irina raised a brow and slightly angled her head to the right. Jack sounds like he's desperate to get rid of the silence that is enveloping them. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Uh… Ana mentioned something like… never mind. Uh, Christmas is approaching fast. Do you know what I can give Nadia?" Jack asked. He's practically rambling.

Irina thought for a while. She doesn't even know what to give her daughters this Christmas.

"Uh…" She was going to suggest something when she Nadia running towards them. It looks like there's an emergency.

"Nadia, what is it?" Irina asked when she reached their place.

"Uh, we need a little help." Nadia answered in between breaths. Sydney is with Ana, who was very, very angry the last time she saw her.

"What kind of help?" Jack asked, alarmed. He noticed that Sydney and Ana aren't with her.

"Uh…" Nadia blushed a bit. "We encountered the frat boys again."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. He thought that it was an emergency. He looked at Irina and shook his head a bit.

"But why were you running?" Irina inquired. Nadia's reason for assistance must not be as harmless as they think.

"Ana punched one of the guys."

-x-x-x-

(24 December, 10.30 pm)

Jack took the bags of gifts from his room and walked out to the corridor. Dante and Francis are coming to deliver Irina's Christmas present for their children.

He took a peek in Jacob's room and fixed his blanket before going to Ana's room. He was expecting that she is awake but when he took a peek, he saw that Ana is lying face down on the bed with her right arm and right leg dangling at the edge. She's asleep.

Jack smiled a bit and set down the bags on the floor. He quietly entered the room and picked up the bed cover that was probably kicked off by the rowdy sleeper.

'She sleeps like her mother.' He thought and gently fixed Ana's sleeping position. She didn't stir at all, even after he had covered her with a blanket.

'She also sleeps like a log.' Jack said to himself as he went out of the room. He can hear the doorbell ringing.

He hurriedly went down. When he opened the door, he found Dante and Francis grinning.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Bristow." Francis said and showed him the bags. They have three in each hand, and it seems that each bag is very heavy. Jack motioned them to come in.

"You have a very beautiful home, Signor." Dante remarked as Jack ushered them inside the living room. The Christmas spirit is very alive inside the house.

"Thank you. Sydney, Nadia and Ana arranged everything." Jack answered. When they reached the living room, he motioned the two men to sit down. "Are all those gifts from Irina?" he asked. If everything inside the bags is from Irina alone, he could definitely conclude that Irina dotes on her children too much.

"Ah, no, signor. Katya, Yelena and Mr. Sark sent gifts too." Dante answered and smiled. "And you need not to worry about the gifts being used to compromise your children's safety. Irina personally checked everything."

Jack raised a brow. "I believe in the part where Irina checked everything. I just don't know if you two could be trusted." He said.

Francis laughed. "Mr. Bristow, if Irina didn't trust us, she wouldn't have given us this task. She would have sent it by Fed Ex… or something. Maybe even give it to you personally."

He assessed them. They're right. If Irina doesn't trust them, they wouldn't be standing in front of him.

"Do you want to have a drink?" Jack asked.

"Thank you for the offer, signor. But we have to get going. There are… things to do." Dante replied and looked around the living room once again. He saw pictures of Ana, Jack, Jacob, Nadia and Sydney throughout the room.

"Please tell the Bambina we were here." Dante said. The two men saluted to him and proceeded to go.

"Uh… wait." Jack said. They stopped and looked at him. Jack handed a big bag of gifts. "They're from the… children. There are… there are two gifts for Mr. Sark."

Francis smiled and then nodded his head. One does not have to guess to who was the giver of one of those present for the young man.

"Well, then. Happy Christmas, signor."

Jack closed the door after they left. Sighing, he looked at his watch. It's almost eleven thirty in the evening. Sydney and Nadia will be arriving soon, with Vaughn and Will. Ana will be waking up shortly. And then when the clock strikes twelve, it will be Christmas.

He walked around the hallway. He's been thinking about what Brill said about the Protector. For the past weeks, he has been looking for the answers. The monk Hector has vanished. There are no traces of him, no signs that says that he had existed before. But he can distinctly remember that the monk mentioned Protector_s_ with an s, plural, and not Protector.

'Is Jacob a Protector too? But… no, it will never happen. I know it will never happen.' Jack sat down and leaned on the sofa. But if everything will indeed come true, all his children will die.

Trepidation, a word and feeling that he abhors to show and feel, started to cover him. 'Dammit, Jack! Get hold of yourself. It will never happen!' He said to himself.

"I will never let it happen." Jack said aloud.

But somewhere around the world, two people are planning to do just that. To find a way to fulfill Rambaldi's word.

-x-x-x-

"My dear, shall we go get your sister?"

Yelena looked at the man in front of her and smiled at him. They are in the veranda of one of Irina's glorious mansions. The attractive man paced around as she tipped the glass of wine to her soft, red lips and drank the remaining liquid.

"After she's done speaking to her children. It is, after all, Christmas."

He smiled at her. "Yes, but Mr. Sloane is not that patient."

Yelena gave a soft laugh and set down the glass on the table by her side. "Byron, I don't think Arvin would mind if we let Irisha say goodbye to her beloved children. And to her beloved husband."

Byron looked at her. Allure and determination are one of the Derevko's assets. Katya's charm has mysterious mix while Irina has a seductive pull to her. But Yelena… Yelena's charm is that she's appealing and warm. It hides the fact that she's as manipulative and as fierce as her two sisters, maybe even more.

It also hides the fact that her obsession with Rambaldi is driving her to kill her younger sister and her sister's daughters just for the sake of seeing the prophet's visions.

"Are the lovers back?" Yelena asked.

"Dante and Francis called. They're stuck in the holiday rush."

Yelena smiled. "Good, good." She said and began to tap her perfectly manicured finger on the table. "Irina will most probably call them after thirty minutes. Be ready for Dante and Francis. They might return anytime."

"Of course, dear."

-x-x-x-

The whole house is filled with the beautiful, playful sound of the violin, the piano and the laughter of a young child who turned a year old just two days ago.

Nadia is standing by the doorway, smiling at Ana, who dancing around the living room, playing Vivaldi's Allegro Non Molto on her new violin with Sydney as her accompaniment and Vaughn, Will and Jacob as their audience.

"Did you like the picture frame?" Jack asked, standing beside her.

Nadia looked at him and smiled widely. Her father gave her an antique picture frame with the whole family's picture. The picture that was taken after Ana's little brawl with the frat men.

"Of course I loved it. It's one of the most wonderful gifts I've received." Nadia answered.

Jack smiled back at her. "Actually, your mother suggested it." He said. "When Dante and Francis came, they brought along twelve bags with them. Did she give you a car?" He asked jokingly.

Nadia laughed. "No, it's a watch." She answered and looked at him inquiringly. "What did she give you?"

"Yeah, dad. What did mom give you?" Sydney asked in the middle of the music. Vaughn and Will are also looking at him.

Jack cleared his throat. "Uh… a scrapbook of your baby pictures."

Nadia looked surprised. "All of our baby pictures?"

Jack nodded his head. He then felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Excuse me, I think this is going to be your mother." Jack said and walked several feet away from the living room. He took the cell phone from his pocket and received the call.

__

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

"I was wondering when you'd call." Jack said, his tone automatically warming to the sound of Irina's voice.

__

"Is that the sound of the violin and piano I'm hearing?"

"Yes, Ana and Sydney are playing." He answered and looked at the direction of his daughters. God only knows how he wants this family to be complete for this holiday season.

__

"I'm assuming that you gave Ana a Stradivarius violin, Sydney several first edition books, while Nadia, the antique picture frame I told you about and Jacob, a rocking horse. What did your daughters give you?"

Jack was a bit taken aback at the accuracy of what he gave them. "How did you know that?" he asked, looking around the house. "Did you put bugs around my house?"

He heard her laughter at the other end of the line. When he heard her amusement, he felt that, that's the only thing he'd want her for her.

Happiness.

__

"You're too paranoid, Jack. Now, come on. Give your phone to your daughters so that I can talk to them."

Jack smiled and called Nadia. "By the way, Sydney gave me a brown leather belt, Ana, a leather briefcase and Nadia a shirt and tie set. The tie has Spongebob Squarepants as its design."

-x-x-x-

Irina was smiling when she ended the call to her children. Their voices, including Jack's, warmed her spirit.

She smiled at the stories her daughters (and son…) told her. Even if they are so far from her, hearing their happiness and glee made her feel that she's so near them.

Irina wants to kiss and hug all of them. Overwhelming sadness will fill her after this musings of Christmas with Jack and their children but right now, she wants to think of the time when everything will be okay and she can see them, hug them, care for them and kiss them. That time will be near, once Sloane is in the custody of the CIA, she will be free.

She heard footsteps coming her way. She didn't mind them since the only people inside the house are, Yelena, Byron, Katya and her.

"Irina?"

She recognized the voice as Yelena's. "I'm in the den."

Irina felt her sister's presence as she entered the room. She turned around to look at her and discovered that Yelena is pointing a gun at her.

"Sorry, Irisha. Rambaldi's calling."

Yelena wasted no time and shot her sister directly in the heart.

-z-z-z-

fin (joke…hehehehehehe :D)


	32. Manipulation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so don't sue. Christmas is near; can you feel the warmth of the season?

A/N-Hello... wow, I got nice reviews from the people :D Don't worry I did not kill off our beloved spymommy. :D hehehehehe

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

"Sorry, Irisha. Rambaldi's calling."

Yelena wasted no time and shot her sister directly in the heart.

Irina felt the impact of the bullet in her chest. The pain spread like wildfire in her body and air seems to be jammed in her throat. She can't breathe.

"Hmm… I knew you wouldn't die that easily."

Yelena looked at her younger sister. She admires Irina's mistrust of the people around her.

Imagine, wearing a Kevlar vest inside her own home.

"Always the paranoid one. Aren't you, little sister?" Yelena said and approached her. She disposed of her gun and took out a tranquilizer.

"It's been you all along." Irina wheezed. The bullet seems to be drilling on her chest, desperate to have contact with her body. She can see a crazy look on Yelena's face. 'My god. What has happened to her?' She thought as she tried to stand up.

Yelena grinned at her and posed the tranquilizer in her sister's neck. "Katya loves you too much. And she adores her nieces and her little nephew. How can she do what I'm doing?" She said and injected the sedative in Irina's neck.

She saw the fear and anger in Irina's eyes before the tranquilizer took effect. A flash of thrill went through her when she felt her sister's pulse slowing down.

'If everything falls into place, we will see it. And Irina will be dead when Rambaldi's endgame happens.'

-x-x-x-

December twenty-eight, two days after Christmas and the Bristow's, together with Michael Vaughn, Eric Weiss and Marshall Flinkman are sitting inside the conference room of the CIA rotunda. They were all called to an emergency meeting by Dixon.

Dixon entered the room, together with the Ben Devlin. The minute Jack saw him he knew that this meeting is a very important meeting.

"It's good to see that all of you are here. As some of you know, this is Director Devlin; he is my superior in this division." He started as he and Devlin sat down. Devlin looked at Ana and Nadia, and is amazed at the resemblance to their mother. He then looked at the other agents in the room. All of them are very interested to know what their meeting is going to be all about.

Devlin cleared his throat. "An important agent of the Agency was kidnapped three days ago by the Covenant. The CIA wants her back due to the great help she has given."

Nadia looked at him inquiringly. "Who is this _agent_? And why is she so important?"

Dixon and Devlin looked at each other.

"We are under a great deal of secrecy with her identity-" Dixon said but was cut off by Sydney.

"Yes, but we are the agents who will extract her, aren't we? How can we rescue someone whom we haven't seen?"

Dixon sighed. He is torn between telling his friends the truth and his promise to the agent.

"Arvin Sloane kidnapped Irina Derevko three days ago."

All the agents inside the room gaped at him. Dixon sighed. He promised Irina that Jack and their daughters will only know what she is doing only after she has apprehended and delivered Sloane to the CIA or she dies doing so.

"Irina Derevko is working for the CIA? How? And why?" Vaughn asked, looking at Sydney and then to Jack. Jack looks so shocked.

Devlin took a deep breath. "She gave us her organization, the remaining researches she has on Rambaldi and her money. She also volunteered to deliver Sloane to the CIA in exchange for immunity."

"Mom gave the CIA all her money? Ana asked. She knows that her mother has a lot of money. A whole lot.

"Not all. The government allowed her to keep the money made from her legal business."

Jack stared at him. "Irina has a legal business?" He couldn't imagine her being a law abiding citizen at all. And she kept that from him. Again. Is that how she trust him?

"Yes. Real estate."

Sydney felt like panicking and yet she's very confused. "Do we have a location? Do we know where she is being held?"

Vaughn, who is seated beside her, took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Everything will be okay.

"Our mole within the Covenant knows where. But he refuses to give it." Dixon answered, looking at his agents faces. Ana and Nadia looked dazed; Sydney, concerned; Weiss, confused; Marshall, intrigued; Vaughn, tormented; and Jack, angry.

"The mole refuses to give it? Why?" Weiss asked.

Dixon sighed once again. If he answers this question, he will most probably be forced to tell them the identity of the mole.

"He said that it's a trap for the Bristows."

"Who is this mole, Dixon?" Jack asked. Irina left Jacob with him because she thought that she's going to die with what she's going to do. She's crazy if she thinks he'll let that happen.

"Julian Sark."

The agents gaped at them once again.

"You're kidding, right?" Ana asked.

"Seriously speaking, it's Sark?" Nadia remarked.

"Julian Sark and Irina Derevko are working for the CIA? Has the world gone mad?" Jack exclaimed, glaring at Devlin.

"Mr. Bristow, please, maybe Ms. Derevko just wanted to have a second chance with you and her children and Mr. Sark, a second chance with Ana." Marshall remarked.

When Jack heard those words, he suddenly looked at Ana, who turned beet red.

"They can't do that if they're on CIA's most wanted list." Marshall added.

Jack stare of death was so scary, and everybody knows that he is angry. "Okay, fine. Let's give them a second chance." Jack said sarcastically, gritting his teeth.

"Where is Mr. Sark?" Ana suddenly asked.

Jack sharply looked at her. "You are not-"

"I'll go with her." Nadia immediately said.

"Me too." Sydney piped in.

They looked at their father, their stubborn stares boring into him.

Jack sighed and looked at Dixon and Devlin.

"Where is he?"

"He's in LA, staying in the Sheraton.

-x-x-x-

Jack caught up with Ana before she set off with her sisters to leave for the Sheraton.

"Ana, wait."

His daughter turned to face him. Ana gave her father a smile.

"Julian Sark doesn't deserve a second chance."

Ana sighed. "Dad-" She knows that her father will dissuade her from getting the information from Sark.

"Please hear me out first." Jack said. "I know that I've only been your father these past few months. But… what I'm saying is that Sark is a selfish, immature, and dangerous young man. He can get you killed if you're not careful. He cowers when he is afraid. I don't want you hurt-"

Ana cut him off. "Dad, I'm just going to ask him about mom's location. But, don't worry, I'll bring that up when I ask him to marry me."

A horrified look crossed Jack's face.

Ana smiled a bit and hugged Jack. "Dad, I'm just kidding. You're so sweet, did you know that?"

-x-x-x-

Julian Sark stepped out of the shower and took the towel from the rack. As he tied it to his waist, he used his hands to wipe off the steam in the mirrors that were created by the hot water.

He looked at his reflection. A boy stared back at him.

Sark shook his head. The young, innocent boy is gone. It's only an impression created by his outer appearance.

He walked out of the bathroom and found the three Bristow daughters inspecting the contraptions in his hotel room.

Ana, who is wearing a light red shirt and denim pants, is playing the James Bond Aston Martin remote control car she gave him for Christmas. Nadia who is wearing a green scarf over a dark blue shirt and dark skirt is sitting at the edge of his bed, flipping through the channels of his big screen TV while Sydney, who is wearing an orange sweater, is checking the mini bar.

"What are you three doing here?" Sark asked incredulously. "And how did you know I'm in LA?"

Ana looked up from the toy. "Hi, Julian. Devlin told us where you are. By the way, I love the car." Her cheeks reddened when she saw him wearing only a towel.

"Thank you, you gave that to me. But you haven't answered my first question." Sark replied.

"The television has one hundred and twenty two channels." Nadia announced and turned off the TV. She looked to Sark and then smiled. "Nice view. Ana are you appreciating this panoramic sight?" Nadia asked teasingly and looked at her youngest sister. Ana just gave her a glare, but her face turned to a darker shade of red.

Sark sighed and looked Sydney, hoping that he'll receive a straight forward answer.

"Take a guess." Sydney said and approached Nadia.

He watched them. Ana is not meeting his eye and is still making his toy car move around the room.

"You want your mother's location." He stated. "I'm afraid I can't give you that information. It's a trap."

"What do you mean a trap?" Nadia asked, looking at him.

"Sloane wants Rambaldi."

Sydney rolled her eyes and stood in front of him. "Rambaldi's endgame is not going to happen. Now give our mother's location, or else."

"Or else what?" Sark sneeringly challenged.

"Or else we'll strip you of your immunity." Nadia replied. She glanced at Sydney who then looked at Ana. They have a plan.

Sark stared at her. "They want Rambaldi's endgame to happen. And his endgame involves you three. Do you want to die?!?!"

Nadia and Sydney just looked at him. They want their mother's location and they want it now.

"Julian, please. Just tell us where they are keeping her."

They all turned to Ana. She is seated on one of the stools and her gray eyes are focused on Sark and they are filled with tears.

Sark swallowed the ball of exasperation that was formed after talking to Ana's two older sisters and walked towards her. He is totally oblivious to the fact that he is wearing only a towel. "Ana, the three of you will die if I give you Irina's location. I can't… risk that."

"Please?" Tears spilled out of her eyes.

He sighed and shook his head. He slowly made his way to the closet and took out a suitcase.

"Here. The blueprints and the design of the security system of the building where your mother is being held. She's in Prague."

Nadia took the papers in his hands and took a look. She fully inspected them before handing it to Sydney. "Thank you."

Laughter suddenly rang out throughout the room. Ana is laughing.

Sark gaped at her. 'Was I just manipulated?' he thought looking at the laughing girl seated on the chair.

"I told you he'll fall for it." She said to Sydney and Nadia, smilingly. The beautiful dimples are winking in her cheeks as she stood from the chair and approached Sark.

"You tricked me." Sark said accusingly.

Ana smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry. But we had to choose between torturing you and crying like babies. We are pressed for time."

He saw Sydney and Nadia trying to hide their laughter. Sark sighed and hugged Ana back, trying hard not to wish that they be more than friends.

"Thank you." She whispered to his ear and gently pulled back. "We'd better get going."

"Be safe."

They were turning to leave when Ana suddenly looked at him again. "You know, lilac really smells nice on you."

When they finally left the room, Sark immediately went to the bathroom.

He's going to smell the soap.

-x-x-x-

Irina groggily opened her eyes and found that she is lying on the bed inside a drab, dark room. She feels so tired and her head hurts. She tried to move her arms but felt pain in her chest. She groaned as the past incidents flooded back.

'Oh god. Sydney, Nadia and Ana. They shouldn't…' she tried to pull herself up but she is bound to the bed.

"Dammit." She hissed.

"Hush, Irina."

She stiffened when she heard Byron's voice. "You were with her?"

He sighed. "You'd understand in time."

Irina tried to wiggle free from the binds.

"Don't do that. You have a horrible bruise in your chest due to that bullet. You'll hurt yourself even more if you try to squirm free from the bloody straps."

"Who are you to tell that to me?!?! I trusted you, you asshole. And you were in league with my recently deranged sister." Irina said angrily. "What did you do to Dante and Francis?!"

Byron sighed once again. "Nothing. Now stop doing that or else you'll break your ribs." He said, knowing full well the extent of Irina's strength.

The door to the room opened and Arvin Sloane, accompanied by Lauren Reed, went in.

"Ahh, Irina. You are awake." He greeted. "I'm sorry if the accommodations are less than hospitable. We don't really have good, decent rooms in this building."

He looked at her. Irina is glaring at him. "Rambaldi's endgame is going to happen. Don't you want to see his divinity?"

"Not at the expense of my daughters, you bastard." Irina replied. Lauren is just looking at her, a silent spectator to their conversation.

Sloane sighed. "I remember when you were so passionate about discovering Rambaldi's message. We shared that passion. What changed you?" he asked gently, as if he's talking about a very sensitive issue.

Irina stared at him stonily.

"Was it the baby, Irina? Did he change what life means for you?"

Her eyes widened. Yelena told him about Jacob!

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my son, Arvin." She hissed. "Or you'll pay with your life. I swear to you."

Sloane chuckled. "I'm not that heartless to take your son away from you. I'll never lay a finger on Jacob Sebastian, and that's a promise." He then looked at Byron. "Feed her, no matter what Yelena says, she's going to have three meals a day, is that understood?"

Byron nodded his head.

And then, he and Lauren left the room.

A/N- three more chapters left. Next chapter's going to be long. I hope you like it and I hope you leave a review. Thanks Ü


	33. Bang, bang, you're dead

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so please don't sue. I'm just a financially bankrupt high school student who pukes whenever the water in the shower is too cold (disgusting but true).

A/N- Hello, I am so sorry if the chapter is two weeks late… The teachers found new ways of torturing their students since Christmas is so near. Chapter 34 will be uploaded on Wednesday and the last chapter on either Friday or Saturday. Thank you for reading, it's a bit long :D

****

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

(30 December)

Nadia's mouth is set in a straight line and she is sitting in the far end corner of the cargo plane. She is thinking about her mother, her father, her sisters, her adorable baby brother, Will and Rambaldi. They are all factors in her life.

__

"Your Aunt Yelena planned the kidnapping of you mother. She is in league with Sloane."

Total betrayal. Her mother's own sister, her aunt, sold her to the devil.

"You know, after we've rescued your mother, maybe we'll still have time to see the fireworks for the New Year."

Nadia turned to the person beside her and saw Will smiling at her. Nadia nodded her head and smiled back at him. "Okay, sure."

"The smile on your face suits you better." He remarked playfully. Then, his face turned awfully serious. "Now, I know that I'm not a field agent for the CIA, but I know the place, I've been there before-"

Nadia gently touched his lips with her fingertips, motioning to stop. "You don't need to assure me. They asked you to come. That must mean something."

He let out a deep breath. He normally frequent Prague when St. Aidan, plus a couple of more contacts, get in touch with him "You're right." He looked at her again. "We'll rescue your mother. And then we'll go see the fireworks."

Meanwhile, at the opposite side, Sydney and Vaughn are talking about the operation.

"What if they're more than we expected? What if Rambaldi's endgame really happens and Nadia and I will kill each other?" Sydney whispered. "Why did Sark say this is a trap? What did he mean with that?"

"Syd, easy, it's going to be okay." Vaughn said and looked at her face. "It will be okay. With the blueprints and the security outline Sark gave us, Will's knowledge of the area, plus our strategy who was planned by the best, I think this is going to be a pretty successful mission. We're going to get your mom, alive."

She saw the confidence, the comfort and the hope in his beautiful, green eyes and instantly felt that grateful that he is part of her life. She nodded her head and then sighed.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

Vaughn took her hand. "Well, I'm always here. We'll help each other out."

His reassurance calmed her a bit. "Thank you." She said and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek.

"Take a rest, we'll be landing soon." Vaughn whispered. Sydney nodded her head and leaned a bit on his shoulder.

Vaughn's eyes traveled around the plane. Spicah Michelson and Weiss are sitting beside each other, near Nadia and Will, talking in hushed tones. Nadia and Will are also talking and a couple of feet from them is Katya, who is inspecting the blueprints. In front of her is Agent Shane Barone, who is asleep.

Jack is seated next to the slumbering Ana, lost in his thoughts. He must be thinking and worrying about Irina. He noticed that Ana suddenly jerked awake, which snapped Jack back to reality. Sydney's younger sister looks distraught.

'Must have been a bad dream.' Vaughn thought when he saw Ana looked at Jack with a mix of confusion, fear and shock in her gray eyes. This made him wonder what Ana dreamed about.

He glanced at Sydney. Her breathing has evened and her eyes are closed. She is sound asleep. Vaughn sighed and carefully leaned back as not to wake her up.

'Irina Derevko wants to sacrifice herself so that her children will at be free. Is that how much she loves them?' He thought as he re-evaluated his assessment of his father's killer.

-x-x-x-

"I'm getting tired of waiting, Arvin."

Sloane looked at Yelena, who is seated in front of him. She looks extremely bored.

"Patience, dear. They will come."

Yelena looked at him, her brown eyes glittering with doubt. "And what if they don't?"

He smiled. "Then you are underestimating Jack Bristow's love for your sister. That man will do _anything_ for her."

She sighed and stood up. Yelena went to the mini-bar to get herself a scotch. "And how did you know that? I doubt that you asked that to Irina. She could be so blind to what other feels for her."

"I was Jack Bristow's friend."

Yelena snorted. "Arvin, did you know that your name means _friend to all_? And yet, your list of enemies seems to outnumber the number of your friends."

Sloane sighed. "That is, if I have any friends, my dear."

Yelena laughed. "That's a very honest realization. Another contradictory thing I noticed is that my niece's name, Arriana Giselle, literally means _holy pact_. But her parent's promises… they are so hollow. By the way, Irina's name, which means _peace,_ is so paradoxical to her true nature."

He looked at her. Yelena is a beautiful woman which is not so surprising because she is a Derevko. The Derevko's is a clan of beautiful people. But the woman inside isn't. The person inside is a hardened, bitter woman.

'It might have been because she refused to embrace the children that her sister has… _shared_.' He thought, letting his eyes roam around the tall figure.

"Don't you think you're drinking too much?" Sloane asked when he saw her drink her third glass of scotch.

Yelena shook her head. "I don't think so." She said, her Russian accent more prominent than usual, and then looked at him. "So, if they do come. Who are we going to choose to eliminate? The father or the mother?"

Sloane shrugged. "I don't really know. I want it to be Jack, but…" His cell phone cut their conversation short. "Excuse me." He said and took the call.

"Hmm… they are? Thank you." He smiled at her as he slid the phone back to his pocket. "They're here. Everybody is here."

-x-x-x-

Gunshots echoing outside her cell roused Irina from her dreamless sleep. The moment her mind became aware of her surroundings, she felt a prickling sensation in her chest. Her bruise is making trouble again.

Irina winced when she tried to wiggle free. Every time she moves, her bruise act up and limits her mobility.

The door burst open. Irina couldn't see who went in so she closed her eyes and feigned sleep (or unconsciousness…). She tried to relax but the hard pounding of her heart prevents her from doing so. She felt someone hover by her bedside. She slightly opened her eyes but all she could see is black clothing.

"Irina, wake up."

She recognizes the voice. Jack. Her eyes flew open and looked for him.

"What are you doing here?" Irina asked.

Jack unfastened the straps that are binding her in the bed. "We're here to get you from Sloane. Do you really believe we'll leave you to die?"

"It's a trap. Didn't Sark tell you that? And where are my daughters?"

Jack shook his head at the woman's stubbornness. "Your daughters are securing the area." He replied as he assisted her to sit up. "Are you okay? Anything broken?"

Irina shook her head. "I just have a bruise in my chest, that's all." She answered and slid out of the bed.

They ran out of the room and were met by Katya outside.

"Dante and Francis are looking for Sloane. Take her to the extraction point." Katya said as she looked at her sister's appearance. Irina's clothes are soiled but she still looks presentable.

Jack gave a nod and led Irina away from Katya.

__

"Black eagle, we have a man down, I repeat, a man down."

"Who is it?" Jack asked while at the same time, assisting Irina, who almost tripped.

__

"Bamboo."

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

"Drop your gun."

Agent Shane Barone did what he was told to do, while at the same time looking warily at Ana's unconscious body in front of him. She's been lying face down for a couple of minutes and he's getting worried. The bullet-proof vest might have not stopped the bullet after all.

Mckenas Cole grinned at the CIA agent and then looked at Sark, who is behind him. A straight line is set in his mouth. He then turned his attention back to Agent Barone.

"Now place your hands behind your head and kneel."

Sark watched as the agent follow Cole's orders. He looked at the Ana's sprawled body and he's getting nervous at her reaction. She's not moving at all.

He tightened his hold on his gun. He doesn't want to kill Mckenas Cole but he wants to turn him in to the CIA.

Sark saw Ana stir a bit. He immediately looked at Cole. He didn't notice her move.

Raising his gun, Sark targeted for Mckenas Cole's shoulders and fired. The impact of the bullet sent Cole reeling forward.

"What the f-ck, Julian?!" Mckenas exclaimed. Pain squeezed out of his wound and he bit his lips to keep from shouting in pain.

Sark threw two handcuffs from his pocket to Barone.

"Tie him up." He ordered and then hurried to Ana's side. He gently turned her over to her back and opened her black shirt. The Kevlar vest she is wearing prevented the bullet from killing her.

"Ana are you okay?" Sark asked and rubbed her hands. They are cold. Ana groaned but she's still partly unconscious.

__

"Your man is calling you."

Ana looked at him, an eyebrow raised. The monk bowed and then smiled at her.

"Remember what I have told you." he said and turned to leave.

Ana grabbed his hand. "You haven't told me your name."

The monk smiled at her.

"It's Hector."

Her eyes fluttered open saw Sark's blue eyes filled with concern.

"I need to get to mom and dad." She gasped and sat up. Her nimbleness caught Sark off-guard.

"You're hurt."

Ana looked at him and stood up. "I need to get to them. He's going to kill them." She wheezed and staggered off.

"Ana-" Sark looked at Barone, who has now tied Mckenas Cole's hands and feet. "Radio for back-up, Barone. I'll follow her."

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

Nadia stared at Yelena and Byron, as if trying to shoot them with darts from her icy glare. At the corner of her eyes, she watched Byron tie up Will by the crates. Will's lips are bleeding after being punched by Byron.

"You are the most susceptible of the three." Yelena said, smiling at her. She holds no gun, since she trusts that Byron will protect her. "You didn't grow up with you mother, like Ana, nor did you grow up with your father, like Sydney."

Nadia can feel anger pulsating in her veins. "So all those things you showed. Your compassion, your kindness, they were all an act?"

Yelena laughed. A sound so shrill in Nadia's ears.

"Of course not. I understood you. I love Ana and Jacob, I liked Sydney. But I need to do this for Rambaldi's greater glory."

"You're crazy."

Yelena laughed again. "Maybe I am. But I guess if one of your parents dies, you wouldn't really miss him or her, would you?"

Nadia's eyes widened. 'Oh no, I got to get away from her, but Will…' she thought as she looked at Will. Byron is blocking her view.

"Byron, tie her up after you've done with him." Yelena said as she and Nadia stare at each other.

Both froze when they heard the click of the gun. Nadia realized that Byron is pointing a gun at her aunt.

"Yelena, put your hands behind your head. I don't want to hurt you."

Nadia stared at Byron confusedly. 'Okay, what the hell is going on?' she thought as she tried to understand. A few minutes ago, Byron was hitting Will like he's some sort of punching bag and now, he's pointing a gun at her deranged aunt. Which side is he on?

"Estel, go to your mother and your father. Stop everything at all cost. I'll restrain Yelena."

Yelena suddenly elbowed Byron in the stomach. She can't believe she'd been fooled by him, of all people. "Bastard! Who's side are you on?" she hissed as she tried to catch the gun mid-air.

"Your sisters' side, Yelena." Byron answered and pushed Yelena away from the gun. He then turned to Nadia. "Just go!"

Nadia moved, not in the direction of the door, but towards Will.

"Nadia, I'm okay. Just go." Will sputtered. "He's telling the truth."

He can see the conflicted expressions on Nadia's face. And in the background, Will can hear Yelena and Byron fighting. "Just go."

Nadia felt rooted at the spot. She doesn't want to leave him. What if Byron kills Will after he's through with Yelena?

"JUST GO!" Will shouted.

She took one last look at him and ran out.

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

They are trapped. Arvin Sloane has managed to trap both of them inside a room.

"Leave Jack out of this." Irina said to Sloane, who is standing a few feet from them, and pointing a gun at Jack. Jack is standing protectively in front of her. Sloane's gun can penetrate a Kevlar vest. Irina is very vulnerable since she's not wearing any bullet proof vest.

Sloane smiled. "I can't. He went here by his own free will. How can I not include him in this little… get-together?"

Irina stepped away from Jack and into Sloane's clear sight for shooting. "Rambaldi didn't include him."

An amused expression passed his face.

"Actually, Irina. He did. I overlooked this simple fact but your sister enlightened me."

Irina felt fear prickle her body. She looked at Jack, a bit horrified at their predicament. Sloane wants Rambaldi's word to be fulfilled. And both know that he'll get what he wants, no matter what.

"Rambaldi stated that for his prophecies to be accomplished, one of his chosen children's parents must die. I searched for Him for the past thirty years and this is all I've got to do. Eliminate one of you."

Jack stared at Sloane. He looks so different from the Sloane he used to know. The Arvin Sloane who was once his best friend.

"So who do we choose?" Sloane said, pointing the gun at Irina and then to Jack. "Who wants to die, right now?"

Irina felt Sloane is now clinically insane. And the gun in his hands might go off any minute.

"No one is going to die." Jack said. Irina is near him and he can push her out of harm's way if ever Sloane decides to shoot her. "Rambaldi always have double meanings for everything."

Sloane laughed. "So now, you've become the expert?" he said. "I don't want to end everything now. I want Yelena to witness this too."

The door burst open, and Sloane, thinking that it was already Yelena, lowered his gun and took his eyes off them. This gave Jack a chance to take on their opponent.

But Jack stopped mid-way when he saw that it was Ana who walked in, not Yelena.

"Ah…the Protector." Sloane said and then looked at Jack and Irina. He raised a brow when he saw Jack is halfway to him, leaving Irina in her spot. "Don't do this Jack."

He raised his gun at Irina. Ana looked at her father and then to her mother. This is what the monk told her. This is what's going to happen.

__

'No, its not. It's their choice if they want to die. But how will they…?' She frantically thought as she looked at Sloane. He's not paying any attention to her.

Sloane smiled at Jack and Irina. He has made up his mind. One must die so that he can see Rambaldi's word. And he has decided.

He fired his weapon. The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the room. Sloane watched as the figure fell down the floor. A scream followed.

But another shot was fired. It was only too late did Sloane realize that he too, was shot. Looking at the direction to where the bullet came from, he saw the child, The Protector, pointing a gun at him. She's crying.

Ana watched, as if in slow-motion, Arvin Sloane falling forward, bleeding. She ran towards her mother and her father. Tears blurred her vision, but she dared not to lose hope.

But a thought lingered in her mind.

__

'I let it happen again. I let my father die in front of me without doing anything.'


	34. Part One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, so please don't sue. I'll kill you if you do… just kidding.

A/N- This chapter has two parts. I'm sorry for the one day late thing… part two will be uploaded later…

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

_Gun. Sloane. Bullet. Irina_.

"Dammit, Jack. Don't do this!"

His eyes fluttered open and saw Irina's face streaked with tears. Her eyes are filled with fear and concern. Pain ripped his chest when he felt Irina probe it.

"What are you doing?" He grimaced as the sting went through his body.

"Stopping the blood, you idiot. Why did you do it?" Irina asked, a bit harsher than she intended. Jack jumped smack in front of her, taking the bullet that Sloane intended for her.

"Where's Sloane?" He asked.

"Lying on the floor. Dead as you are." Irina replied. Ana was supposed to help her but she ordered her daughter to get for medical assistance. "Hush now. Don't talk anymore."

Jack heard running footsteps come their way. But his vision was already blurred and he couldn't see them. Their voices also seem to be in the distance and he can't hear them very well.

_'Is this how you die? You get released from the worldly pastimes of talking, hearing and seeing?'_ he thought as he tried to relax. It always helps him when he's injured and bleeding like there's no tomorrow.

His eyes closed. He's tired and he wants to go to sleep.

Irina felt panic bubble in her throat. She reached for Jack's wrist to check his pulse. It's slowing down.

"Jack? Jack!"

-x-x-x-

Sydney sat beside Nadia and Ana in the ICU. Waiting for the doctors to tell them that their father will be okay. She's also waiting for them to tell her that Vaughn is okay.

Vaughn was stabbed by Lauren, and together with Jack and Sloane, is fighting for his life.

Tears began to fill her eyes. 'Vaughn, I can't lose Vaughn. Not again.' She thought as she looked at her sisters. Ana is using Nadia's lap as a pillow, asleep, exhausted from running around and crying. Nadia seems lost in her thoughts. Will is okay, but the doctors said that he'll be kept overnight for observation. Her mother, Sark, Dante, Francis, Byron and Katya are in a debriefing with Dixon. The others, Weiss, Spicah and Barone are resting. Their Aunt Yelena is being held by the CIA, but she seems to have snapped out of her mind. Probably acting to evade prosecution. Lauren, on the other hand fell to her death after being kicked by Sydney and falling fifteen floors down to the ground.

The Covenant is gone. They are destroyed. Together with Rambaldi.

The door to the waiting room opened. It is her mother.

"How is he?" She asked in a soft voice after noticing that Ana is asleep.

Sydney and Nadia both shook their heads. "We don't know yet." Nadia answered as she stroked Ana's head. During the entire trip back home, she kept on blaming herself, mumbling about choices.

"How are you?" Irina asked Sydney and sat beside her. Her mother looked tired but she seems determined not to give up on their current situation.

Sydney shrugged. "I'm okay. I think." She replied. She gave Irina a smile and let her sit in her seat.

A few minutes later, a doctor came to the waiting room. "Ms. Bristow?"

The three women who were awake looked at him. Hope is in their faces.

"We've stabilized Agent Bristow's condition."

The news made Irina sigh in relief. She will never forgive herself if ever Jack dies because of her. Irina took a deep breath and managed to muster a smile for the doctor.

Sydney took a step forward. "Uh, doctor? What about Agent Vaughn?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Agent Vaughn is still on the table, ma'am."

She felt like the world fell on top of her shoulders. "Oh, uh… thank you." Sydney maintained her composure until the doctor left.

'Vaughn… please fight.'

Sydney felt an arm around her shoulder, comforting her. Her mother.

"He'll pull through, sweetie."

Daughter looked at her mother, her eyes brimming with tears. Her mother has been through this. She knows what this agonizing wait feels like.

Sydney nodded her head, while at the same time pressing her lips together. Tears fell out of her eyes and her mother brushed them away.

"Syd, he'll pull through. He'll do that just for you." Nadia said. Sydney smiled at her sister and then to her mother.

"Thank you."

-x-x-x-

_"Dammit, Jack. Don't do this!"_

The beeping machines that seem to surround him woke him up. His eyesight is a bit fuzzy and he doesn't know where he is.

He groaned when he tried to move. Stifling pain explodes in his chest when he tries to mobilize his arm.

"Stop moving. Your wound might open up."

The voice warmed him. Irina.

"Where…?" he hoarsely asked and looked around. His vision is slowly returning to normal and he wants to see her. He found her sitting by his side, wearing a green turtleneck. Her hair is up in a loose bum and she looks so tired.

"Hospital. The Naval Hospital." Irina answered, smoothing his blanket. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?' she asked. Her body is weeping with exhaustion but she fought it. The man in front of her needs her.

Jack looked at her. "I could use some water."

Irina stood up from her uncomfortable chair and took the pitcher of water and glass from the side table.

"Where are Nadia, Sydney, Ana and Jacob?" Jack asked as his eyes followed her every move.

Irina poured the water in the glass. "Jacob is being watched over by and Ana and Nadia at home while Sydney is watching over Vaughn. He hasn't woken up yet."

Jack didn't say anything as Irina gently placed the cup over his lips. He can feel the tension she's giving off. And he can see her anger.

"Why are you angry?" Jack asked after drinking from the cup. Irina didn't say anything but returned the pitcher of water on the side table.

"Irina…" he exasperatedly said. He doesn't want to be given the silent treatment at this moment. They need to talk. And they need to talk right now.

"Why did you do it?" Irina answered. "Why did you take the bullet for me?"

_"Because I love you?"_

"Because Jacob needs a mother."

Tears filled Irina's eyes. "Oh and he doesn't need a father, is that what you're saying?!"

"No." Jack replied, a bit surprised with her tears. "What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"

"Yes." Irina snapped. "Yes. You should have let me take that goddamn bullet!"

Jack incredulously looked at her. "You were crazy if you thought I would let that happen."

"You scared me… us half to death with that stunt, Jack. I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want any of you to get hurt."

He gaped at her. 'Did she just say I love you?'

Tears fell out of Irina's eyes. 'I shouldn't have said that.'

They stared at each other. They don't know what to say. Their 'talk' has been put on hold.

The door to the room opened and two nurses went in.

"Mr. Bristow, you're awake." One of them cheerfully said as they smiled at them, totally oblivious to the fact that they have irritated expressions on their faces.

Irina quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes and smiled at them.

"Oh, Ms. Derevko, Agent Dixon wants to talk to you. He's outside."

She nodded her head and glanced at Jack, who is staring at her. She bit her lip and went out of the room without saying goodbye.

(A week later)

Jack walked out of his hospital room, feeling refreshed, revitalized and free. Free from the horror known to man as hospital food.

"Hi dad." Jack smiled when he saw Ana pushing Jacob's stroller walking towards him, smiling. Sark is behind her.

"Hey." Jack greeted back and smiled at her. "Hey there, buddy." He said to Jacob and lifted his son from his stroller. Nurses turned towards their direction when they saw his son.

"Da-da." Jacob said and buried his face in his father's neck. He smiled at Jacob's reaction and kissed his son's forehead.

He then looked around. "Where's your mother? I haven't seen her since the day before."

Ana pursed her mouth a bit and then looked at Sark . Sark shrugged. His daughter looked back at him, her gray eyes filled with uneasiness. "Uh… she went home."

"Really? And in what country did she go home to?" Jack asked.

Ana shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… she told me not to tell you."

Jack gaped at her. "Why?"

"You have to get it from Dixon ."

"And why do I have to ask Dixon for your mother's location?" Jack asked exasperatedly.

"Protocol."

"But you know where she is?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

Ana fidgeted a bit. It's a bit hard keeping things from Jack Bristow.

Jack sighed and then kissed Jacob on the forehead again. "Your mother is very stubborn." He whispered and then turned to Ana. "So, shall we go?"

His daughter smiled and then looked at Sark . He's going to drive. "Okay."

They left. Ana, as always, is chatting the day away with him and the young man. Jack oftentimes found himself giving Sark an evil glare but he doesn't seem to mind. He seems used to it.

"I'll go and get the car." Sark said when they reached the hospital lobby. When he was out of sight, Ana turned to Jack, her face, sober.

"Dad, mom was really hurt with what you did."

"What did I do?!"

Ana sighed. "I know you want to see her again and when you do get to see her again, just tell her that you love her too."

Jack stared awkwardly at her. "She told you that?"

"Uh… no?" Ana replied. Why would her mother tell her something like that? "Dad, mom hates being led around in circles and being left hanging in the air. She told you that she loves you. Don't tell me you'll leave her dangling like some sort of… fish."

A black sports car stopped in front of them. Ana's face switched from serious to bright.

"Let's go home, dad."


	35. Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones. Yada yada? Yada yada… :D

**PART TWO, CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

Jack, wearing mustard colored polo shirt and casual khaki pants, walked towards the front door of Nadia and Sydney's house. The house is still in Christmas mode, and is very welcoming. The lawn is beautiful and the flowers are thriving even in the cold weather.

He rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, it was opened by Will.

"Oh hey, Mr. Bristow. Come in." He greeted and opened the door wide.

Jack acknowledged his greeting and walked inside. "You're out of witness protection program, Mr. Tippin?" he asked as Will closed the door.

"Uh, not really." He answered and gave Jack a little smile. "Have a seat. I'll call Nadia."

Jack sat down and looked around the living room. Picture frames are strewn around the tables. He took one of them and inspected the photograph. It was am image taken in the arcade. Sydney, Nadia and Ana are all smiling goofily at the camera.

Nadia walked in wearing a green sweater and jeans. "Hi dad, how are you?" she asked, smiling at him.

Jack looked up to her and smiled back. "I'm fine." He answered and set down the frame back to its original position. Nadia gave him a hug, which Jack received and gave back.

"Do you know where your mother is?" He asked after they separated.

Nadia's eyebrows furrowed. "You have to get it from Dixon. It's-"

"Its protocol, I know." Jack sighed. "But you know where she is?"

His daughter nodded her head. If her father knows about mom's protocol then he had already talked to Ana.

"Oh, well. I guess I really have to go to Dixon to get it." He said and gave a small smile.

Nadia felt sad for him. Her mother was so insistent not to give it to him. "Uh dad?"

Jack, who is turning to leave, looked at her.

"If you're going to see mom, just tell her what you really feel about her. She doesn't like it when she's being led around in circles and being left hanging up in the air or something like that…"

Jack hid his surprise. Exact same words from Ana's mouth.

"Uh… I'll try."

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

"This is the third time I've been stabbed… why are you laughing?"

Sydney smiled at him. "Nothing. Few days ago, I was worrying about you and now, I'm sitting here next to you, laughing. It's just… I like it."

Vaughn smiled back at her. "I like it too, Syd. But then again, its unfair. Your father was shot and he was released earlier than me." He replied, his eyes, twinkling with amusement. He doesn't really care if he stays in the hospital longer. As long as Sydney is by his side, he can get through anything. Even hospital food.

There was a knock on the door. A few minutes later, Jack's head popped in.

"Sydney, may I talk to you for a while?" he asked while at the same time giving Vaughn a steely glare.

"Uh sure." She answered and then looked at Vaughn, still smiling.

She went outside and closed the door. "What is it, dad?" she asked gently. She has an idea what he's going to ask her.

Jack looked uncertainly at his daughter. 'Uh… do you know where your mother is?"

Sydney smiled. She was right. "Yes. But you have to get it from Dixon."

He sighed. He heard that line three times. All his three daughters saying the same thing, refusing to tell where their mother is. "Okay, fine. It's her protocol."

She stared at him and then laughed. "Oh, did Ana and Nadia say the same thing?" Her father's stoic look answered her question.

"Oh well, if you're going to see her, just tell her that-"

"That I love her because she hates being led in circles and left hanging up in the air. I know, I know." Jack interrupted. He will not hear this "love" line again.

Sydney smiled again. "That and that Vaughn and I are thanking her for the tickets to Hawaii."

This time, Jack stared at her. Irina gave her two tickets to Hawaii as a Christmas gift?

"Oh… so, when are you going to take that… trip?" Jack asked, the casual tone he adopted seemingly contrived in his ears.

Sydney grinned and gently pushed her father towards the direction of the stairs. "Go on, dad. You still have to ask Dixon where mom is." Her father put up both his hands, accepting defeat.

"You really don't want to tell me?"

"I will not. You will really have to face Dixon for that… intel

-x-x-x-

(Liverpool, England)

"Signora, will you want anything else?" Dante asked, setting the glass of water on top of Irina's desk. Wearing a red sweater and her hair up in a French Twist, she seems tired. And she is working, as usual.

"This would be fine, Dante. Thank you."

He looked at her. Sadder than usual, and unusually lifeless. After her triumph against her enemy, she looks defeated. She looks like she lost everything.

"Are you sure? You haven't had anything but water for three days."

Irina sighed. If she will not ask for anything, Dante will bug her more. "Hot tea and egg sandwich will be fine. Thank you."

Dante nodded his head and turned to leave the room.

"Uh, Dante?" her friend faced her. "After you've brought the sandwich, you and Francis may go out. Have some… fun. See a movie."

He raised a brow. "Are you going to kill yourself, signora?"

Irina snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Where did you get that idea?" She asked. "The security the CIA is giving me is more than enough, so don't worry."

Dante smiled at her and left the room. The moment the door closed, Irina sighed and leaned back on her chair. Byron was and will always be, an ally. Who would have thought that he and Katya are… lovers? It was Katya who proposed to him that he use his looks and built to seduce Yelena and spy on her.

'Crazy, reckless, but effective. But still, she should have told me…' Irina thought and opened her eyes. She never would have imagined Yelena obsessed with Rambaldi. She seems so… untouched by him.

Her eyes fell on a big, colorful box by the coffee table. She stood up to get the gift. 'Hmm… I wonder who sent this.' She thought as she retrieved the box and returned to her desk. Irina looked for a tag. Knowing who sent it will give her an idea what the thing inside could probably be.

_To Irina.__ Merry Christmas. From, Jack._

Jack.

'He gave me a something?' Irina thought as she quickly tore the wrapper and opened the box. She suddenly felt a lump on her throat when she saw what was inside.

Chaucer's Canterbury Tales, second edition.

_"Did you really like Chaucer's __Canterbury__ Tales?"_

'So that's why he asked me that.' Irina thought, remembering that day in the café. She gently traced the book with her fingers. The book is in good condition. Mint, actually.

'I should thank him.' Irina quickly set aside the book, grabbed a clean paper and a pen from the pen holder and started to draft a thank you note.

She was busy scribbling her thoughts away when the door opened and then closed. Her hot tea and egg sandwich is ready.

"Thank you, Dante. Have fun out." Irina said, not looking up. She heard the tray being set down and was too preoccupied that she didn't realize that her visitor didn't leave.

"I'm guessing the pen in your hand isn't yours."

The voice startled her and she quickly looked up. Jack is standing in front of her, smiling a bit. He is wearing a black turtleneck with the sleeves pushed past to his elbows and dark slacks.

"Uh…" Irina looked at him and then at the pen. It's a Harry Potter pen, long and stout. She smiled. 'How did it get here?' she thought as she looked at the pen holder. "It belongs to Ana."

He smiled wider. "It seems like it. It's a cartoon version of Harry Potter."

Irina looked at the pen again. He's right.

She set down everything and leaned back on her leather chair. "How did you know where I am?" she asked, a brow raised. "Did you bribe _one_ of your daughters to tell you?"

Jack stepped up a bit, going closer to her. "No, I asked Dixon. Your daughters were very… stubborn to stay with your decision."

"How come I didn't know you were coming?"

"I asked Dixon not to tell you."

Irina sighed. _What is he doing here?_

"Do you need anything, Jack?"

Her question made his smile freeze a bit. Does she always expect him to come to her because of something? Does she think he's using her?

_"Uh… I need… you?"_

Jack decided to play it her way. He sat down on one of the chairs in front of Irina's desk and looked at her directly in the eye. "Actually, I do." He said while at the same time trying to think of something to make her come back to him.

Disappointment filled her, but Irina tried not to show it. She wants his reason to be _"I came here because of you."_ and not because he needs something from her.

"So, what do you need?" Irina asked, maintaining her composure. After he gets what he needs and leaves, she can cry. But not now.

"I need someone who can take care of Jacob when Ana and I are in a mission."

Irina stared at him. "You came all the way here to tell me that?!" she asked, a bit incredulous. He wasted fuel for the plane, money for the tickets, just for that?

Jack shrugged.

Irina bit her tongue and shook her head.

He looked at her. She is so beautiful. And so much has changed ever since Jacob came. She stopped being ambiguous. Still secretive, but it was a necessity. She changed when Jacob arrived in her life. But she's still… in denial when it comes to feelings.

"Is that all? I can arrange a nanny. She can be trusted-"

Irritation arose in him. "Goddamit Irina! Can't you see that I'm asking you to come with me?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why?" Irina asked, a bit startled with his reaction.

"What do you mean, why?" Jack replied.

"Why do you want me to come back with you?"

Jack stared at her. _Why is she being so stubborn?_

But he can't give her an answer. "Uh… because…"

"I'll not accept a lousy answer, Jack. So give me a good one." She coolly stared at him. She only wants to hear three words from him. The three words she told him back in the Naval Hospital. Just those three words and she'll gladly drop everything for him.

"Because Jacob needs a mother."

His answer brought tears in Irina's eyes.

"Irina…"

She held up a hand, stopping him from continuing. "Don't. Just don't. I've heard that before and I'm telling you that Jacob will be better off of he stays with you and his sisters."

"Don't deprive my son of a mother, Irina."

She looked at him, a steely glare amidst the tears. "Fine. I'll live near you. Is that okay with you? Bring him over when you and Ana are away."

Her answer unsettled him. He didn't expect her to say yes easily but he didn't expect that she will be giving him alternate answers to every suggestion he makes. And he certainly didn't expect her to cry.

"But I don't want you to live near us?"

"Oh god, so where do you want me to stay?" Irina exclaimed. This conversation is getting sillier every minute.

"Stay with us. With me."

That stopped her anger. But his answer is still not good enough.

"Why."

Jack felt like tearing his hair out. STUBBORN!

"What more reason do you want?" Jack asked, exasperated.

Irina pressed her lips together and just looked at him. jack sighed and stood up. She felt like her world is crumbling.

'Hey, get hold of yourself. You lived without him for almost twenty years. You could live without him for another twenty.' Her head said. But her heart is saying otherwise.

_It's your fault if he leaves._

'No, its his choice.' Irina said to herself. Jack is standing, staring at her.

He started to move around the desk and walk to her chair. "Do you really want to know why I want you to come back with me?"

Irina just raised a brow and turned the chair so that she will be facing him. Jack's face is serious, impenetrable.

"Ana, Nadia and Sydney… they told me something that I must really say and mean. But before that, please forgive me if I have been adistrustfuljackass."

"Jack, I've been a bitch too."

Her comment made things light. But he's not yet finished.

"Irina, our daughters made me realize that… I don't want to live another twenty or thirty years without you."

A lump on her throat. Irina tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes again.

"I… I love you."

Irina lowered her head as the tears slipped out. She doesn't want him to see her cry.

"Irina?" Jack said and kneeled down. "Irina… I should have told you that before. Back in the hospital. But I was afraid that… please don't cry."

"I can't help it." Irina sobbed. "I've always thought that you're still hating me for what I've done to you, to Sydney, to Nadia and to Ana…"

Jack kissed her hand. "Remember when you asked me to check if our marriage is still valid? And then I told you that we're still married? Guess what, I haven't annulled it. You're still my wife."

"Are you sure you love me? I think you're drunk."

He shook his head, amused with the remark. Without letting go of her, he stood up and gently pulled her up to her feet. His arms encircled her as he gave her an embrace.

"I am 200 percent sure." He whispered and freed her locks from the French twist. Her brown hair fell on her shoulders. "I like it better this way."

This elicited a laugh from Irina and she gently tugged from his hug. She placed a hand on his cheeks and smiled.

"I love you. And I love you in black."

Irina leaned forward and kissed him.

-z-z-z-

A/N- hello… I hope you like my little ending. On the 25th, I will upload the epilogue. I enjoyed all your comments and your support (naks…) and I hope that when I post my other stories (oh, I have more… hehehehehe) all of you will be there to read them. :D


	36. Three Years Later

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones so please don't sue. Its Christmas. A holiday. Have some rest.

A/N- Hello… last chapter for this story. I read in your reviews that I write a Jack/Irina or a spyfam-centric fic. Well, I have this fic in the making, spyfam-centric, but with additional kids. Is that okay with all of you? because if not, I'll be having second thoughts with posting it… need your opinion on this, so please speak out… :D yeah, enjoy and have a very smutty Christmas and a very jolly nude year.

**EPILOGUE**

Three years have passed since that fateful day. Three wonderful years of happiness and of the occasional arguments. The past is still being remembered but not to dwell, but to learn from it. So much has changed in their lives. And they are all for the better.

Beeping sounds seem like a crash of cymbals in his head, fully waking CIA Director Jack Bristow up. He groaned as he reached for the alarm clock to silence it. His bones and muscles creaked as he stretched in his position.

Another day. Another day to go to work.

He gently pulled his arms away from his wife's sleeping body and slowly untangled his legs from her as not to wake her up.

"Stay for a few minutes."

An arm draped across his waist and a head propped itself on his chest. "They're not going to miss you. I will."

A smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around Irina's shoulder. "You always miss me." He said and kissed the top of her forehead. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." She replied and looked at him. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Where are going today again?"

"Washington."

Irina pouted and rolled on top of him. She straddled his chest and began to rain kisses on his face.

"Do you want me to stay for a few minutes or a couple of more hours?" Jack jokingly asked as he held her waist.

She laughed and kissed him deeply. Jack responded with equal fervor and started to let his hands roam on her body.

Blood started to pound in his head and he was going to pull the waistband of her pajamas when a knock on the door came.

They stopped and looked at the door.

"Come in." Irina said and rolled of Jack. She kissed him and mouthed 'later' as she covered _him_ with the blanket.

The door opened and in came Jacob and Ana. Ana is holding a breakfast tray.

"Good mo-ning, mommy and daddy. Happy bihfday, mommy." Jacob greeted and looked at Ana then back to Irina, smiling. "A-na and me cooked bwekfast foy you." Their son is wearing a green sweater and lightweight pants, plus a pair of sneakers.

Irina beamed at her children. "Why, thank you, Jacob, Ana." Jack was also looking at them, smiling.

Jacob climbed up their bed, kissed Jack and Irina and sat in between them. "A-na helped me take a bath!" he said proudly and grinned. "But I tied up my shoes!"

"Very good." Irina said and then looked at Jack. Jacob is a very, very fast learner.

"Did you dress yourself up?" Jack asked.

His son shook his head. "Nu-uh. A-na helped." He replied and looked up to his mother. "We cooked bacon and eggs. The bacon is good." He said, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

Jack looked at his daughter. A smirk is set in her mouth as she placed the tray in front of her mother. "Jacob woke up so… early."

Irina smiled. "He woke you up." She stated and looked at the three year old child again. "Did you wake Ana up?"

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Yes, mommy. I woke A-na up."

"He jumped on my bed."

Jack looked at Jacob. "Didn't I tell you not to do that?" he said in mock anger. Jacob pouted and nodded his head.

"But daddy, A-na was like dead. She doesn't wake up even when you shake her."

Their parents laughed. Jack ruffled his son's hair and slipped out of the bed. "Well, my plane leaves in an hour." He gave Irina an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if the birthday dinner will be tomorrow. Washington…"

Irina just smiled. "Its okay, honey. Have a safe trip."

Ana reclined on the bed after Jack went to the bathroom. She angled her head to her mother and raised a brow. "Did we interrupt something?" she asked. Jacob is now munching on the piece of bacon that he snagged from his mother's plate.

Irina felt her cheeks redden a bit. "No, sweetie. You didn't interrupt anything." She answered and handed her son a piece of tissue to wipe his fingers.

"Are you sure? Because if you want to follow dad to the bathroom…"

"Ana." Irina hissed. Her daughter laughed and sat up.

"Hey Jake." She said. Her brother looked at her. "Do you want to come with me and walk Damascus?" Ana asked, referring to their one year old Golden Retriever.

"Yes!" Jacob enthusiastically said. He kissed his mother and scrambled out of the bed. "I'll get leash!" he said and ran out of the room.

Ana smiled at her mother. "Happy birthday, mom. We'll be back in time for work and for daycare." She said and followed her brother out of the room.

Irina was left in the bed. A small smile fluttered in her lips as she took a bacon from the plate. She then slipped out of the bed and walked towards the door. She stuck her head out to check if Ana and Jacob are really gone.

She closed the door and walked towards the bathroom. She can hear the shower still running. The little interrupted activity they had a while ago will be continued.

Just as then, her cell phone rang.

Irina groaned and then shook her head. She went towards the side table and received the call.

"Hello?" she greeted.

_"Hi mom.__ Happy birthday."_

Irina smiled. Sydney.

"Thank you, honey."

-x-x-x-

(Around lunchtime…)

"You lied to your wife so that you can surprise her on her birthday." Julian Sark asked as Jack fixed one of the tables for the party.

"Julian, I thought you volunteered to help. Not to inquire about my… ways to surprise your future mother-in-law." Jack replied. "Where's Vaughn?"

Sark grinned as he placed the table cloth. "Little Daniel was crying a while ago."

A smile passed by Jack's face. Daniel is his and Irina's first grandchild. The little boy is a mixture of Vaughn and Sydney, with Vaughn's green eyes and Sydney's smile.

"What about Will?" Jack asked.

"I'm here." Will answered and stood by Sark. "The caterers just arrived. They're setting up in the kitchen."

Jack nodded his head. "Any word from the girls?"

"Ana is on her way back from the daycare center. Nadia is with Sydney and Irina." Sark answered and fixed the table once again.

Will lifted the chairs from and placed them by the table. "Jack, how did you manage to hide this from your wife?"

Jack snorted. "I bribed everyone to keep their mouth shut."

Will look at him. "Really?"

Jack shrugged. "I told Irina that I'll be going to Washington the day of her birthday. I told Ana not to tell, prodded Sydney and Nadia to go along and told everyone in the Rotunda that they are all invited provided that my wife will not know."

Sark laughed. Jack didn't bribe Sydney's husband, or Nadia's fiancé or him. They were coerced.

"But you were really going to Washington, right?" Will asked.

Jack nodded his head as he took another table and positioned it a few feet away from the first one. "When they found out that it was my wife's birthday, they gladly rescheduled.

Will noticed that Jack likes saying the word _my wife_. And Jack has changed (a little bit…) ever since he and Irina started to be together again. Jack Bristow loosened up and re-learned how to smile. But he can still pull of the famous Bristow killer flare anytime.

'Ahh… love. What it can do to man…'

Vaughn jogged out of the kitchen and into the back garden.

"I'm sorry. Daniel was hungry." He said and began to help Jack with the tables. "Ana just arrived. Jacob's asleep."

Jack acknowledged Vaughn's presence. They then continued working on the tables, table cloths and chairs. They intend to make this part of the house beautiful, like paradise. Jack wants this surprise birthday party to be the best.

A few minutes later, Ana walked out, holding a tray with glasses and a pitcher of cold water. She smiled at the sight of the four men, her father, her brother-in-law, her future brother-in-law and her boyfriend of two years, all wearing jeans.

"I saw all of you sweating all the way up from my room." She said and set the tray on the table. She poured water in each glass.

"Thank you." Sark said as he took a glass.

"Have you heard from your mother?" Jack asked as he took the glass Ana handed to him.

She nodded her head. "Yup. She called to ask about Jacob and Mrs. Bingley." Ana replied. Mrs. Bingley is Jacob's babysitter. Mrs. Bingley is currently looking after Jacob and Daniel, and invited to the party. "She also asked where I am."

"What did you say?" Vaughn asked.

"I told her I'm on my way back." Ana answered. Her mother knows that she just brought Jacob home. Not talking to four people who are all supposed to be either in Washington or in a mission. Dixon is keeping her mother from going out of their sight.

Ana looked at her watch. "Well, I'd better get going. I haven't eaten lunch." She said and gave a small wave goodbye.

"I'll walk you to your car." Sark said and immediately went to her side. Ana just smiled at him and then to her dad.

"Have fun, you guys."

-x-x-x-

"Have you found a nice color for the bridesmaids?" Sydney asked as to Nadia as they rode the elevator. Irina is by her right, in between her and Nadia while Ana is to her left.

"Yes, but Will and I are still considering about the price. It was horribly expensive." Nadia answered smilingly and then turned to her mother. "Mom, are you sure that you're okay by yourself on your birthday? We could always go bar-hopping."

"Nadia, you're engaged." Ana said jokingly.

Nadia looked at her younger sister. "I said bar-hopping not boy hopping."

Ana laughed and their mother smiled. "I'm okay. Ana and Jacob are with me at home. But if you want to, you, Sydney, Daniel and Vaughn can come for a sleepover."

Sydney chuckled. "Chaos will reign in the house, mom."

The three sisters discreetly looked at each other. They have successfully hid from their mother the existence of the party.

They reached their respective cars. Sydney and Nadia "kissed" them goodbye and walked away. Irina slipped in the driver's seat and Ana slipped into the passenger's seat.

"I'll call Mrs. Bingley, mom, and tell her that we're on our way home."

Irina nodded her head as she started the engine. Ana took out her cell phone and called "Mrs. Bingley".

"Hello? Mrs. Bingley? Hi, this is Ana… yes, I'm fine… Jacob's still asleep? Oh, okay… uhm… we're on our way home… yup. Thanks." Ana ended the call and slipped the phone in her pocket.

-meanwhile-

Jack set down his phone and turned to the people in the living room.

"They are on their way, people."

-x0x-x0x-x0x-

"So mom, did we really interrupt something this morning?" Ana asked as they waited for the red light to turn green.

Irina looked at her daughter. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Jacob said something about… never mind."

She was a bit horrified with her daughter's reply. They should have really sound proofed their walls.

"Mom, green light."

Irina pressed the gas pedal and they cruised down the highway. She has a knack for evading traffic and after a few minutes, is turning in their street.

She smiled when she remembered the day Jack knocked on his neighbor's doors and introduced his family. It was an unnerving experience but Jack was so sweet about it. It made her cry.

The streets are unusually deserted. Very suspicious but Ana just talked and talked to her that it didn't really matter to Irina and she took no notice of it. They chatted all the way through the door.

Irina placed the key on the doorknob and opened the front door. When she and Ana went in and Ana opened the lights, a loud shout greeted them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Irina laughed as everybody approached her to give a hug. She looked at Ana.

"You were into this." She said, smiling as she kissed Ana.

"Everybody was." Ana answered and hugged her. "Happy birthday, mom, I made the banner."

Jack walked through the sea of people to get to his wife. "Happy birthday, super mom." He whispered and kissed her. Irina smiled at him and hugged her husband.

The doorbell rang and in came Sydney and Nadia, followed by Dixon and his kids. Nadia immediately saw Will and went to him to give him a hug. Sydney on the other was approached by Vaughn before receiving a kiss from him.

"Hi. Where's Daniel?" Sydney asked smilingly. They held has as they walked towards the living room.

"Playing with Jacob, Erica and Mitchell upstairs." Vaughn answered. Erica is Weiss and Spicah's two year old daughter. "Katya, Byron, Dante and Francis are here." A few seconds after he said that, they were flanked by the people he just mentioned.

Jack's booming voice echoed around the house. "Please come outside and have dinner,"

Katya patted her on the arm and winked at her. "I saw the young Bristow-Vaughn. He will be heartbreaker in the future." She said and together with Byron, walked towards the back door.

Sydney and Vaughn waited until the there were a few people left in the living room. "You know what? When Hector, the Rambaldi monk told me that I have another sister and he sent me to the parallel universe?" Vaughn nodded his head, remembering that day. "It was something like this."

When they went outside, Sydney could only muster a small wow. It was beautiful.

"Its… its like paradise."

Vaughn grinned at her. "Will and Jack planned everything. Sark and I just followed orders."

Sydney laughed. "Where _is_ Sark?"

Vaughn nudged her towards the direction of the oak tree. "With Ana."

Will looked at Nadia and smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked. Nadia smiled back at him, obviously enthralled with the garden.

"It's wonderful. How did you accomplish this under six hours?" she asked.

Will shrugged. "Your father is a great strategist."

Nadia laughed and she led him towards their father and mother's table. Jack and Irina are talking.

"Hi mom, dad. Mind it if we join you?"

Irina smiled and shook her head. "Of course not, have a seat, dears."

Will and Nadia took the seat beside Irina. They began to talk about the wonderful garden and the food. The people seem to enjoy them.

A few minutes later, Sydney and Vaughn joined them with their plates.

"Where are Ana and Julian?" Irina asked and turned to Jack. He just gave her a small smile.

"On their way here." He said a bit dryly. Irina raised a brow, a bit puzzled with his reaction and looked for her youngest daughter. She saw her walking towards them, smiling, and holding Sark's hand.

"Hi, mom, dad, Syd, Mike, Nadia, Will." She greeted. She is beaming, her gray eyes obviously brimming with happiness.

"Hello." Nadia greeted back.

Ana showed them her left hand. They can see a large rock resting on her fourth finger. "I don't know what's come over Julian, but he just proposed."

-x-x-x-

(Late, late that night…)

In the comforts of their bedroom, with only one lamp providing light to the whole room, Irina is sitting on Jack's lap, slowly undoing his necktie. They intend to finish what they had started this morning.

"You didn't seem surprise with Julian's proposal." Irina said and tossed the necktie to the floor.

Jack smiled. "He asked permission first." He said and nibbled on Irina's earlobe. "I was the one who suggested that they marry after Ana's twenty first birthday."

Irina laughed, both because of pleasure and amusement. "You really don't want your babies to be taken away from you?" she asked and kissed Jack in the lips.

"Nope." Jack answered. "How did you like the diamond bracelet? Jacob chose it for you. He wants something with a lot of shine." He said and gently skimmed his knuckles on her cheekbones.

"Your son has a very good eye for diamonds." Irina replied and began to unbutton Jack's Oxford shirt. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"What about the party?" Jack asked and slid a hand under her skirt. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Hmmm… of course." Irina replied and slid the shirt off Jack's body. She felt desire snake through her when she felt him probe her.

She lowered her head and gently bit his neck. She heard a low growl escape his lips.

"Now, that's really nice." Irina whispered and started to unbuckle his belt. Jack meanwhile is trying to take off her blouse. He tossed it on the floor afterwards and unclasped her bra. She's still not finished with his belt after he tossed that article of clothing away.

"I win." Jack slyly said and lowered Irina to the bed. They kissed and their lips playfully teased and tugged as they try to take off each other's clothes. The sounds of clothes tearing are like music to their ears.

Irina pressed her long, lean body against Jack and began to pull his boxers down.

"I can't get your skirt to open." Jack muttered as he ran his hands on her bottom. She laughed and tugged on his underwear.

"I'll help you after I'm done with this." She said, giggling a bit. She can feel his hardness pressing on her leg.

Jack heard her sharp intake of breath when he covered her right breast with his mouth. She moaned as she felt the pleasure around her.

But a knock on the door interrupted them. Jack scrambled to turn off the lights. Not again.

A few minutes later, the door opened. "Daddy, mommy? I'm sowee but may you please come with me to the potty? Please?"

Jack and Irina looked at each other. They are both in the state of undress.

"I'll go with you, Jake." Irina said and kissed Jack on the lips. She then took a robe from the chair by the edge of the bed and put it on. She hopes that Jacob will not notice that she still has her skirt on. Jacob notices that kinds of things.

They were gone for a few minutes. Irina had to tuck Jacob back to bed. Fortunately, their son was too sleepy not to notice that his mother is a bit rumpled and out of breath.

Irina gently closed the door and then looked at Jack. He had turned on the lights and is now grinning at her.

"So, where were we?"

-x-x-x-

Exhausted after five rounds of lovemaking, Jack gently traced circles on his sleeping wife's back. She is half sprawled on top of him, with her left leg entangled with his. Her head is resting on his shoulder and her left arm is around his chest.

'Vary possessive wife.' Jack thought and pulled the blanket to her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her sweet scent.

Irina moved a bit, indicating to Jack that she is awake.

"Hmmm… that was fun." Irina said and kissed his neck.

"Want to do it again?" Jack asked.

She laughed. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay."

More laughter. Irina then snuggled a bit and gave a small sound of approval when she felt comfortable. Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Jack?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm…yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-fin-

A/N- Hi, hello. I hope you liked the epilogue… I might upload a fluff J/I on either new year's eve or on Jan 1. I hope you review and I hope you answer the question I posed on the first part of this chapter. I love all your reviews and I appreciate all of them. Thank you for joining me in this eight months of crazy ride. (I am now blowing kisses to everyone who's reading :D)

Thank you, thank you, thank you :D


End file.
